


Entrepreneurship in the Time of COVID

by FieryAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again: See notes, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Mutual Pining, College, Dean Winchester in Heat, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Violence, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, NOT RAPE, Nesting, Nesting Dean Winchester, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Panties, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Scenting, Sex Cam Worker Dean Winchester, Sex Worker Castiel (Supernatural), Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Stargazing, Switching, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Dean Winchester, Unsafe Sex, Virgin Castiel (Supernatural), Voyeurism, barely, for a hot second - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 58,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryAngel/pseuds/FieryAngel
Summary: Dean Winchester is an omega out there just living the life! He owns a successful little cafe in Lawrence, Kansas and shares a little house outside of town with his alpha best friend of twelve years, and camboy extraordinaire, Castiel Novak.It's a quiet life, a simple one, until COVID-19 comes along to wreak havoc on the world. Now Dean has been forced to shut down his cafe and look for other ways to make money so he doesn't lose the little business he built with his own two hands for good. Luckily he's got looks, a personality, and a best friend who loves to tell him how well he'd do if he started camming.Too bad Dean's in love with him.Castiel is an alpha with a astronomy degree he pretends doesn't exist, a few bee hives he's very passionate about, and one of the most popular alpha rooms on a cam site he's used since he was in college. When COVID does enough damage to close down his best friend's cafe, Cas gives him a gentle nudge to join the site too.Too bad Castiel's in love with him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 206
Kudos: 341
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ***Updates every Friday for now. I'm nearing the end in my writing, so once I have it complete, I'll switch to twice a week updates***
> 
> I'll be adding a lot of tags as we go, so I don't spoil too much of the story. 
> 
> Fair warning, there will be a lot of sex, both solo and not so solo. The smut really isn't skippable because the characters' livelihoods and a lot of the development between Dean and Cas happens in bed. So if that's not your thing, no worries. There's plenty of fic on this site to choose from. Needless to say, the slow burn tag has nothing to do with the physical side of things and everything to do with the pining.
> 
> For future chapters: I have taken liberties here and there with unemployment laws and the way Kansas handles the pandemic. I live nowhere near Kansas, so just remember this is a work of fiction. 
> 
> There are characters listed, but honestly Sam makes only a brief appearance in the beginning and Jody and Donna are mostly just mentioned. Remember, this is a quarantine fic, so Dean and Cas are operating pretty much in a bubble.
> 
> Shout out to the BBCC group chat who listens to me whine about writing, encourages me, helps me work through ideas and occasionally throws out a perfect plot point that I need to include. This does not include the demand for croissants to be featured, or for the fic to be titled, "Jeffrey," but they mean well. Extra shoutout to BBCC member Miracle, for giving me a title that was perfect after a bit of tweaking. Let's just say the original had twice the number of words, one of which I'm still not certain was an actual word that exists outside of Miracle's brilliant mind.
> 
> Anyway, sit back and relax, because here we go with a "boy meets boy, boy thinks boy is a beta, but boy was he wrong" prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***For non-con and domestic violence tag notes, see the end note in Chapter 12 (the 13th chapter, since there's a prologue.) They are very small incidents between Dean and Cas that work in context, and will be resolved quickly.***

Autumn, 2008

Castiel stood on his mattress, arms stretched over his head, as he tacked a few yards of sheer white fabric along the seam where the wall met the ceiling. The bed in his dorm room was boosted by the built in storage unit that was built into the bottom three quarters of it, giving enough lift to his lithe, six foot frame to reach the ceiling easily. Once he finished lining the walls both next to and behind the bed with the gauzy material, he plugged in the cord to illuminate the white twinkle lights he’d attached to the wall in straight vertical lines behind it. The effect was ethereal, and along with the stark white bedding he’d brought along, the setting would be perfect. With just the right camera angle, no one would even know he was filming in a dorm room.

As Castiel stood back and admired his handiwork, he wondered where his new roommate was. The sun had begun to sink low in the sky, move-in day drawing to a close, but this “Dean Winchester” had yet to show up.

Castiel didn’t know much about his new roommate aside from the fact that he was a business major and what his secondary gender was. According to the rules of Kansas University, as an alpha, Castiel would be sharing his space with a beta. Alphas paired with alphas could clash and become territorial, and alphas paired with omegas… well, no need to spell that out. 

Omegas had it far easier, able to pair up with others of their kind or any betas leftover after the alphas were paired up. The system worked well enough, and though Castiel has always prided himself in how well he was able to keep himself in check, he wouldn’t mind a nice, neutral, completely non-tempting beta in his space. Once Castiel told the poor, unsuspecting man know what he planned to do for extra cash, he was certain the dulled sense of smell could only be a blessing to the guy.

As Castiel was just finishing up with making his bed, smoothing the comforter with his hand to press out the last of the wrinkles, the door to the room flew open. A young man, his strong arms full of boxes, strode in with a younger, shaggy-haired boy with spindly limbs following closely behind.

Castiel’s breath caught in his throat when the older of the pair set the boxes down on the unoccupied bed, then looked over at him. He was beautiful with close cropped light brown hair, verdant eyes and a smattering of freckles that Cas could barely make out from across the room. He was tall and broad enough across the shoulders to pass for an alpha, but had slim legs and a trim waist that could almost suggest omega. Castiel subtly scented the air, picking up nothing. Much to his disappointment, his very attractive roommate was indeed, a beta.

“You must be Novak,” the man said, holding his hand out in greeting. Castiel stepped closer and took it, shaking firmly. “I’m Dean Winchester, the guy you’re stuck with for the next year. That’s some setup you got there.” He nodded up at the wall over Castiel’s bed.

“Castiel,” he said, introducing himself. “Cas is probably easier.” He knew he’d have to explain why he’d set up his side of the room the way he had, but perhaps not until the minor was out of the room. 

Speaking of which… “Hi Cas, I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.” The boy stuck a hand out, and Cas shook it, scenting a hint of alpha on the boy. Un-presented, but heading down that road shortly, if Castiel had to wager a guess. “I think it’s so cool that you’re studying astronomy! Are you gonna work at NASA some day?”

“If all goes as planned,” Cas said with a kind smile at the teen.

“Ok, nerd. Leave Cas alone,” Dean said shoving his brother, playfully.

“It’s nice to meet you both,” Castiel said, sincerely. As his eyes drifted back to his new roommate, he knew it was especially nice to meet one of them in particular, beta or not. 

“Alright, kid.” Dean said, ruffling the boy’s hair before giving him a nudge toward the door. “Dad’ll kick your ass if he lets Baby idle too long. Get out of here.”

The brothers hugged briefly, and then Sam was gone, leaving Dean and Castiel alone for the first time. 

“That was fairly painless. Your father didn’t want to come up and see you off?” Castiel asked curiously. 

“Nah. I’m a local so I can see them whenever. I could walk home from here if I really wanted to. I just couldn’t stand being at home anymore. Wanted to get out on my own,” Dean said with a grin, but Castiel sensed a bit of sadness in his tone. He wouldn’t pry. In time, perhaps they’d become friends and Dean would open up to him. “So what’s with the wedding vibes you got going on over there?” Dean asked, changing the subject. 

“You should probably sit down,” Castiel said with a tight smile, and Dean sat on his own bare mattress. “I turn eighteen in September, and school isn’t cheap. I have a scholarship, but it doesn’t cover everything, and I have books to buy. I have a pretty full class schedule and big goals for my future, so getting a job with flexible enough hours that actually pays enough is next to impossible. And when would I study?” He huffed out an exasperated sigh and raked his hand through what he already knew was a mess of hair.

“Ok…” Dean said, drawing it out into a question.

“Anyway, I spent the summer researching cam sites and practicing being on camera, but the second I can be age verified, I’ll be camming in my spare time. I don’t expect you to have to witness anything, so once we get our schedules, I’ll make sure to only do it when you’re out of the room. But this is something I can do with little time, while still earning enough money to supplement my scholarship.”

Dean blinked back at him, his mouth opening and closing like a guppy.

“Is that a problem?” Castiel asked when Dean failed to speak.

“I… You can’t just drop that shit on someone five minutes after meeting them, Cas,” Dean said, shaking his head and huffing out a laugh. “Hi, I’m Castiel, and in my spare time I jerk off my knot live for strangers on the internet,” he joked. 

“I’ve been told I’m very blunt,” Castiel said with a shrug. “I just wanted to be completely transparent. That way if you’re ever skipping a class or coming back early, you can let me know and I can stop broadcasting.”

Dean seemed to consider for a second, then shook it off. “Hey, whatever floats your boat, man. If I happen to walk in on something, it’s not like it would be the worst view in the world.” 

Dean winked at Castiel, and Castiel felt his cheeks warm at the light flirtation. Then Dean pushed off the bed and started rooting through his boxes, as if on a mission, before humming in approval of something he’d found. Castiel’s here tripped in his chest as Dean shook out a large bisexual pride flag.

“Can I borrow a couple of those?” Dean asked, jerking his chin at the little plastic container of thumbtacks Cas had sitting out on his desk.

“Of course,” Cas answered, picking up the tacks and moving to stand next to Dean’s bed as Dean climbed up to stand on the mattress. He held the container up and watched as Dean hung the flag over the head of his bed. 

“There,” Dean said, slapping his hands together dramatically as if he’d just put in a hard day’s work and had dirt to brush off of them. “Since we’re being brutally honest here, I figured I’d let you know I play for both teams. Girls and boys. I’m also not too picky about secondary. Hope that’s not an issue.”

Castiel just chuckled and shook his head before crossing the room and digging out his little desk top rainbow flag. He set it on his desk, then looked over to see Dean grinning back at him. “Since we’re being brutally honest,” Cas echoed. “Though, I must admit, I’m a bit of a traditional alpha when it comes to secondary.”

“So, just omegas?” Dean asked, not even a hint of disappointment in his tone. 

Castiel shrugged noncommittally and tried not to feel disappointment, because since meeting Dean only moments earlier, he’d begun to wonder just how staunch he was about his self-inflicted ‘just omegas’ rule. 

.  
.  
.

Despite the sparks that seemed to fly between them upon that first meeting, Dean and Castiel ended up becoming close friends over the next few months. 

Dean dated here and there, but was always respectful enough not to bring people back to their shared space. Castiel found himself sated enough from getting himself off on cam so often that he found that Dean’s easy friendship was enough companionship. He focused more on his schoolwork than he did on meeting someone, and he didn’t want to have to explain his side hustle to a love interest anyway. Not that anyone else on campus had even caught his eye.

Sometimes, when the night was blessedly clear, a rarity in Kansas it seemed, Castiel would drag Dean into his old Lincoln and drive them out to the middle of nowhere where the city lights wouldn’t dull the sparkle of the sky. They’d lay on the hood, drink a couple beers, eat fast food burgers, and Cas would point out the different constellations while Dean would pretend to know just which of the millions of stars Cas was pointing at.

One night, as winter was just barely starting to ease towards spring, Dean walked back to the dorms early. His date night had been cut short, having just had a spectacular breakup with a girl he’d been seeing for a month or so. They were out for a typical dinner with a movie still on the agenda when the screaming started and he was left alone at the table, a lapful of his own iced tea soaking through his jeans where she’d flung it. 

Granted, the whole thing may have been his own fault for not telling Lisa early on that he was bi. It may have prepared her for the way a previous, very male, very alpha hookup had stopped by their table and said just a little too much about how lucky Lisa was to have Dean warming her bed. Or it may have revealed her true, homophobic colors earlier and saved him the heartache. He can still hear her “I’m disgusted!” ringing in his ears. Though it was the, “Now I see why you’re always talking about Castiel,” that had really stung. 

Truth hurts, he supposed. 

He found himself thinking about his best friend more often than was probably healthy, and now he was headed home to him less sad about his breakup than he should have been. Maybe when he told Cas what happened they could take a drive to look at the stars and talk. He loved those nights when Cas geeked out over the stars and they talked about anything and everything. 

He’d come to trust Cas more than anyone in his life aside from Sammy, and Cas was the only person he’d told about his mom’s death and his dad’s struggles to live after. Cas was the only person who knew how shitty his childhood was and how he called home daily just to make sure his dad was still sober. John Winchester had been going to AA for over a year, but Dean had made it very clear that if his dad fell off the wagon for even a minute, Dean would move back home to watch out for Sammy and commute to his own classes. But so far, John was keeping his shit together, Sam was acing his classes, and every day Dean breathed a massive sigh of relief that he wouldn’t have to move away from Cas. He tried not to think too hard about why he was so attached to his roommate. 

He reached his building and took the elevator up to their floor, ready to slip into some sweats and drag Cas out to the nearest open field. As he walked into the dorm room, he saw Castiel sprawled out against his massive pile of pillows, hand on his flushed, hard cock and eyes wide as saucers as they met Dean’s. The scent of aroused alpha was thick in the room, headier and much harder to ignore than Castiel’s usual scent of coffee warmed over a campfire. He smelled smokier than ever, and as Dean stood there in shock, cinnamon laced itself into the notes of coffee, a scent combination that was usually cleared from the room with scent neutralizing spray after Castiel’s broadcasts. Dean froze, unable to look away for a few seconds before he came to his senses and realized what he was walking in on.

“Sorry, we uh, we broke up and I forgot to text,” Dean mumbled, turning to leave again. “Just wanted to get out of there. I’ll go.”

“Wait,” Castiel growled out, his voice deeper than Dean had ever heard it and rough with arousal. “My friend just walked in,” he said to the camera and suddenly, the beeps and jingles of different tip amounts rang from his laptop’s speakers. “They like that you’re here. No, he’s a beta,” Castiel was answering someone in the chat, and Dean’s heart rate sped as guilt crept in.

He’d been lying for months, letting Cas believe he was a beta while he drowned himself in blockers and took the strongest suppressants on the market. It had been easy to pose as a beta when applying to the school. A body too large for a typical omegas, and years of his dad covering up the fact that he was a disappointment of an omega almost had Dean believing he was a beta. So he simply checked the corresponding boxes that landed him with an alpha roommate. 

It had been months of masquerading as a beta while being flooded with Castiel’s scent day after day. Months of coming into the room after one of Castiel’s cam broadcasts and just barely being able to scent his release on the air under the neutralizer. Months of wanting to throw out his blockers just to see if he smelled as good to Cas as Cas did to him. Months of praying that his suppressants wouldn’t fail him and have him slicking a puddle in his clothes, because blockers could cover a lot, but not the sweet scent of fresh slick.

Dean was still facing the slightly open door and he had two choices. He could walk out the door and let Cas finish his show, or he could close the door, turn around, stay and… and what? He felt a little spark of excitement shoot through him. He wanted to know what would happen if he stayed. The door clicked shut, and Cas moaned low and sexy behind him.

Dean slid his jacket off his shoulders, hanging it on the hook by the door with trembling hands, then he kicked off his boots. Slowly, he turned, his eyes finding Cas only to see him staring back with a heated gaze. Cas licked his bottom lip, then stroked himself slowly from root to tip, putting on a show for Dean and however many people sat on the other side of his computer screen. His knot was just barely starting to swell and his scent was getting spicier with cinnamon by the second.

“Angel,” Dean breathed out, remembering to use Castiel’s stage name in case the microphone picked him up. 

Cas released his huge cock, letting it slap wetly against his belly as he pushed himself up to look at his computer. “They think your voice is sexy,” he said, grinning over at him. “I’m getting offers for huge tips if you to join me.” 

Dean stood clear across the room, shuffling from one foot to the other. Seeing Cas like this, all smooth, tanned skin, toned limbs and big alpha cock, and smelling cinnamon so thick and spicy on the air that he could taste it made Dean want him more than ever.

Could this finally get him out of the friend zone? It was a chance he was willing to take once Cas looked over at him with blown pupils and skin flushed rosy-pink from his cheeks all the way down his neck. Pulling his shirt over his head, Dean began to move, making his way across the small room in a few short strides. 

Castiel had just enough time to prop the laptop up on the nightstand for a wider angle before Dean was on him, pressing him into the mattress with his whole body. Castiel’s legs parted and Dean settled between them, grinding his hips against Cas’ rock hard length. Distantly, Dean heard the tips rolling in, but then Castiel’s mouth was on his, flooding his senses, and the knowledge that the camera was there simply faded away, leaving only the two of them. 

“Fuck,” Dean groaned as Cas deftly flipped their position, leaving him spread out on his back, his tanned skin contrasting starkly against the crisp, white bedding. Cas unzipped the fly of his jeans slowly, lust-darkened eyes never leaving Dean’s. 

Once Dean was as nude as he was, Cas sat back on his heels, eyes raking over every inch of Dean’s exposed skin. “What can I do?” Cas asked as his fingertips lightly traced patterns on Dean’s shins, his tone uncharacteristically shy. 

Dean reached for Cas, and Cas came willingly as he was pulled in for a kiss. “Anything,” he whispered against Cas’ lips. He felt a little trickle of slick, and knew it was only a matter of time before…

 _“Dean,”_ Castiel growled as he scented the air. “You smell… Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas. It’s a long story, but yeah,” Dean took Castiel’s hand and guided it between his legs. Castiel’s fingertips dipped between his cheeks, gathering up the slick there before rubbing slow circles around his rim. 

“Omega,” Cas purred, then Dean’s legs were shoved apart and Cas was between his legs licking over his hole, a low growl rumbling in his chest, possessively. 

“Fuck,” Dean gasped out as Castiel’s tongue slowly worked him open. Distantly, he heard the sound of tips, but paid them no mind until Cas’ head popped up and looked at the screen. 

“That’s goal,” Cas said to his viewers. “Normally, this is when I’d jerk off and cover myself with cum, but now that Dean is here maybe we should extend the show?”

Dean pushed himself up to his elbows and turned his attention to the screen where the chat was going wild with affirmatives and offers of more tokens if Cas were to knot him. Cas turned to Dean and raised an eyebrow in question. “I’m on birth control and I’m clean.”

“I never… I’m clean too. Is that a yes?” Cas asked, squeezing Dean’s hip. 

“Fuck yeah.”

Cas smirked, then climbed out from between Dean’s legs. “Give me a second to set up a poll.” 

Dean snuggled up behind him and watched over his shoulder as he created a tip-based poll to determine their position. It would cost twenty-five tokens to vote for missionary and fifty to vote for Dean to get on his hands and knees to present, and Dean knew exactly was Cas was doing. Most people would want to see Dean present, and Cas knew he could milk more money from people when he priced it the way he did. 

“OK, vote!” Cas said before turning to press Dean back into the mattress. “You have until we reach a hundred votes.”

One of the moderators Cas had appointed to watch over his room started counting tips as they rolled in, and Cas was able to focus all of his energy on getting Dean worked up and slick for him. Dean writhed on the mattress as Cas closed his lips around a nipple and sucked, flicking it with the tip of his tongue when Dean moaned his approval. All the while, the jingles of tips came in, so consistently they almost became a rhythmic soundtrack to their foreplay. 

Dean tangled his hands in Castiel’s thick hair, dragging him from his nipple up to his lips for a sweet, deep kiss, and his legs fell open as Cas pressed between them, hips circling in a filthy grind that pressed their hard, leaking cocks together. Cas growled against Dean’s lips as the kiss broke, and searched his eyes. 

“Can I scent you?” Cas asked, diving in to drag his nose across Dean’s mating gland the second Dean tipped his head to the side in submission. “Fuck, blockers,” Cas all but whined before tearing himself away from Dean to dig around in his nightstand. He came up with a package of unscented baby wipes and scrubbed at Dean’s neck until he could finally scent him past the store bought chemicals. He’d gotten the overly sweet scent of Dean’s slick before, but this, the undiluted comforting omega scent that could only be sampled straight from the mating gland, was all cherries, vanilla, brandy and _Dean._

Dean’s chest heaved as Cas scented him then rubbed his face along his mating gland, scent marking him possessively. Something clenched in Dean’s chest, but he pushed it away, ignoring it. This was about money. Cas was putting on a show, and fuck, was he good at it. He moaned, a low, filthy sound, as Cas ground down against his cock again.

“Fuck Dean, you smell like dessert,” Cas almost whined against his ear before diving in to swipe his tongue over the cherry scented gland. “Like cherries jubilee and sex.”

Dean lifted his head, and without asking, nudged his way under Cas’ chin to breathe in the alpha’s smokey coffee and cinnamon scent. He smelled like autumn around a campfire and reminded Dean of his own heat the few times he went through it before he started suppressants. And home… Cas smelled like home. Fuck, he was in too fucking deep and unwilling to pull away to save himself.

The sound of tips piling up had become white noise as they scented and explored each other with hands and lips. At some point, Dean rolled them over, and Cas went easily, spreading out on his back as Dean settled between his legs. Taking Cas in hand, Dean stroked him slowly before leaning in and licking away the precum that had leaked from the head of Castiel’s cock and dribbled all the way down to the base. 

“Fuck Cas, you’re so hard for me,” Dean purred, holding eye contact with Cas as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive spot tucked just under the head of that huge alpha cock.

“Want you,” Cas said, and then he was dropping his head back onto his pillow, groaning as Dean deep throated him in one go and began to bob his head, applying suction enough to make Cas’ toes curl. Cas let him go for a minute or so, before pulling him off by his hair and dragging him up for a kiss. His tongue darted out, licking the taste of himself from Dean’s lips and tongue before rolling their bodies again, putting Dean on his back once more.

“Want you too, Cas. Fuck me. Knot me, Alpha,” Dean begged, unashamed and breathless with need. 

“Patience, my omega, let’s see what the people want,” Cas said, dragging himself away from Dean to check the screen again.

 _My omega._ Dean liked the sound of that in spite of the fact that it was all for show. It wasn’t that Dean had forgotten that they had an audience, he just didn’t care. He wanted Cas now because he’d wanted Cas since the moment he saw him. The viewers were ancillary, simply the spark that lit this fuse between them. He really didn't give a shit about their tips or their polls as long as Cas got inside him as soon as humanly possible.

“Looks like you gotta get on your knees, Omega,” Cas said, his eyes flashing alpha red for the briefest second.

Dean was fairly certain he’d never flipped over to present so quickly in his life. “Knot me, Cas… Alpha… please,” he begged as slick flowed freely, coating his inner thighs.

“Fuck,” Cas breathed out. “Look at you.”

Fingers dragged through the mess between Dean’s cheeks, and seconds later, Dean heard the slick sound of Castiel’s hand stroking his own cock. Then Castiel’s tongue was back on his hole, licking and slurping obscenely. 

“Do you need my fingers, Omega?” Cas asked, only slightly muffled by Dean’s asscheeks.

Dean shook his head and pushed back against Cas’ face until he was stilled by an open palmed _slap_ that had a fresh dribble of slick escaping him and dripping onto the sheets below. “Fuck yeah,” he moaned, arching his back to push his ass higher in the air, just begging to be rewarded with more blows. 

“You liked that?” Cas asked, smirking at the computer when Dean nodded enthusiastically. “How about you guys? There’s over a thousand of you watching. Throw out some tokens if you think the omega deserves a spanking.”

Dean whined pathetically into the pillow as the clangs and jingles of tips poured in, then Cas’ hand landed with a loud smack on the opposite cheek this time. Fuck, he hoped Cas left a mark. He hoped he had a bright red handprint burning on his lily white ass to brand him for a few days.

“Please,” Dean murmured. 

“Fuck, you’re perfect, Dean.” Cas sounded sufficiently awed, and Dean wondered how much of it was authentic and how much of it was for the viewers. “Can I fuck you now?”

“Yes please, Alpha. Please.”

Cas settled behind him, nudging his knees apart further so he could drape his body over Dean’s. His cock was sliding along Dean’s crack as he pressed a hot, open mouthed kiss between Dean’s shoulder blades before moving higher to scent his neck once more. His tongue darted out, sweeping over Dean’s scent gland and. Then, Cas was driving home, burying himself to the hilt in Dean’s wet, tight hole while Dean let out a low moan and pushed back against his hips.

“Such a needy omega,” Cas purred as his hips snapped again, the sounds of skin slapping on skin and the occasional jingle of an incoming tip filling the room. “It’s a revelation seeing you like this.”

Dean wasn’t picky about gender, primary or secondary, but there was something primal and _right_ about being with an alpha that brought his own base instincts bubbling to the surface. And being with Cas in particular? Perfection. Cas felt like coming home.

A strong arm wrapped around Dean’s chest and he was lifted until he was plastered to Cas, his back to Cas’ chest. Cas tightened his arms around Dean, holding him as close as two people could possibly get and buried himself deep, grinding his cock against Dean’s prostate and drawing a low, drawn out moan out of the omega. Dean’s head fell back against Cas’ shoulder, exposing the long line of his throat and opening himself up to be completely vulnerable to the alpha. 

“Please,” Dean begged as Cas nuzzled and licked at his scent gland, and Cas thrust into him harder, punching a whimper out of him. He turned his head awkwardly, desperate to scent the alpha in return, and growled when he failed. “Cas, wanna scent you, Alpha.”

Cas pulled out and flipped Dean onto his back and before Dean even knew what was happening, Cas was settled between his legs and pushing inside him again. As soon as Cas was settled on top of him, Dean threaded his fingers into his thick hair and pulled him down where he could bury his nose right against his scent gland. He breathed in deeply, letting the woodsmoke, coffee and cinnamon fill his lungs then he dragged his teeth over the gland lightly, pulling a possessive growl out of the alpha that was pounding him into the mattress.

“Kiss me, Alpha,” Dean breathed out when he finally pulled himself away from Cas’ neck, and Cas obliged, claiming his lips in a deep, explorative kiss. 

Cas pressed his forehead to Dean’s after the kiss broke, holding eye contact as he plunged into him in shallow, quick thrusts that nailed Dean’s prostate and kept his knot from pushing past Dean’s rim. A desperate whine fell from Dean’s lips, and he wrapped his legs around Castiel’s hips to pull him closer.

“Come on Alpha,” Dean goaded. “Do it. Want it.”

Cas growled and dropped his face, burying it against Dean’s throat as he forced himself deeper into Dean’s slick, tight channel. He nipped lightly at Dean’s scent gland, resisting the urge to bite down and claim Dean as his own. 

“That’s it, Cas. Knot me. Please, Alpha.” 

Cas seemed to hesitate, as if he knew it was a bad idea to knot Dean, to do something so intimate, on camera. Encouragement in the form of the sound of incoming tips spurred him on though, and as his knot began to swell and tug at Dean’s rim, he plunged deeper.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean said, rocking to meet Cas’ thrusts, his fingers digging into Cas’ hips hard enough to leave marks. “Fuck, I want you to bite me.” It slipped out before he could stop himself, and above him Cas whined pathetically as if it was taking everything in him not to do just that.

Castiel’s knot was swelling and pressing against Dean’s rim as he thrust shallowly. He was holding back, hesitant to lock them together.

“Please,” Dean begged, his hands digging into Castiel’s hips, trying to pull him closer. 

Castiel seemed powerless to refuse Dean in that moment and he thrust hard, pushing his knot past Dean’s rim just in time for it to fully pop as he came. He groaned and lowered his mouth to Dean’s collarbone, clamping down with his teeth mere inches away from Dean’s mating gland. 

“Fuck yes,” Dean breathed out coming hard between them as Castiel’s teeth broke the skin and blood bubbled to the surface where Cas licked it away. 

Cas reluctantly pulled away from Dean and looked at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“Cas, it’s fine. It wasn’t on my mating gland. Probably won’t even scar” Dean said, reassuringly even if he’d almost wish the bite had mated them. 

Cas glanced over at the screen long enough to take in the tip total and to bark out a quick goodnight to their viewers before slamming the laptop shut and rolling them onto their sides to wait out his knot. Dean snuggled up to Cas and pressed their lips together before drifting off to sleep, sated in a way he hadn't been in… maybe ever.  
.  
.  
.

Dean stirred the next morning, delightfully sore in all the right places, surrounded by the combined scents of cherries jubilee and coffee. There was a strong undertone of happy, sated alpha that increased as he pressed his ass back against Cas’ morning wood. 

Cas sighed sleepily as he woke, rolling onto his back and stretching as if the arm that had just been slung across Dean’s waist meant nothing. 

“Morning,” Dean said without turning to face Cas.

“Mmm,” Cas all but moaned as his back popped with his stretch. “Morning. Thanks for last night. We made a fortune. I’ll PayPal you half after I’ve had coffee.”

Well that was that, then. It had just been business. It was business that just happened to be the best sex Dean had ever had. It was business that left his ass pleasantly sore, and his inner omega purring and longing to be mated by the strong, virile alpha that had fucked him, knotted and remained connected to him for almost an hour, kissing and licking at his scent gland as they basked in the afterglow. Business that might leave a lasting scar on his collarbone. Business that kept him in Cas’ bed even after the camera was off and Cas’ knot had gone down so they could cuddle all night in their sleep? 

Dean was so confused.

“You don’t have to do that,” Dean said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes as he fought to sound nonchalant and smell neutral. The jig would be up if he allowed his unhappiness to seep into his scent.

“Yes, I do,” Cas insisted. “We brought in almost ten times what I bring in on my own. You earned it. If it wouldn’t complicate our friendship, I’d suggest we continue. We could be rich, but I don’t want to lose you as a friend.”

“Yeah, ‘course,” Dean said, standing from the bed to grab his blockers off of his own nightstand. He spritzed them on thickly, drowning out his scent before it soured and alerted Cas to the rejection he was feeling. No, Cas was right. They couldn’t risk it. 

“Thanks, buddy. I can actually use the money. And hey, it was fun.” He shrugged and pulled on some clothes before escaping their dorm room with the excuse that he was going to grab breakfast for them. 

It was fine. He could keep it just friends as long as he got to keep Cas.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward twelve years to idiots still living together platonically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got impatient to get the boys to present time, so bonus chapter! I'll still post a new chapter on Friday too :)

_Twelve Years Later_

July 2020

“Mmph!” Dean stifles a moan against the back of his left hand as his right is covered and dripping in the white of his release. On the screen in front of him, a curvy brunette is steadily fucking herself on a thick dildo and dirty talking to the camera as a chatroom of about a thousand people watches.

Dean had told himself before he logged on that this is research, purely academic. He’d wanted to get a feel for what people like to see, what they request and what would make them want to fork over their hard earned money in tips. But that was over a week ago, and Dean’s still perusing the cam site nightly, doing nothing more than checking out the girls and stroking himself to a quick release. He should be in the male rooms, but he’s afraid that would just reawaken the side of himself he’d locked away shortly after sleeping Cas all those years ago. The problem is, he’s not going to learn what kind of show he could potentially put on by watching a bunch of chicks.

In the kitchen, no more than a dozen feet from where Dean still lay panting in his afterglow, his friend and perpetual roommate is nothing but a cacophony of bangs, clangs, and mediocre singing while washing the dishes. This is all his fault. When all else fails, blame Cas. That’s Dean’s motto, anyway.

Castiel’s been a cam boy since he and Dean met as roommates in their first year of college, and now, almost 12 years later, he has enough regulars and brings in more than enough money to cover his share of the bills. Hell, he even has enough left over every month to have a fairly padded savings account, and Dean is more than a little jealous about that. 

Cas has always been quirky, though Dean typically goes a step further and calls him a ‘fucking weirdo,’ affectionately, of course. Weirdo or not, Dean wouldn’t have Cas any other way. 

Soon after graduation, they found the little two bedroom craftsman house they now share. The house itself is pretty adorable, grey with white trim and a big front porch they keep a couple white rocking chairs on. When you walk through the front door, you’re greeted with high ceilings and an open concept living area. An oversized leather sectional sofa takes up a massive part of the living room, along with their huge flatscreen TV that hangs on the wall. They have a coffee table and a couple bookshelves that Cas has been stuffing with reading materials for years and a few family pictures from both of them. 

Beyond the living room is their rather large kitchen. They’d painted the shaker style cabinets navy blue and had white quartz countertops installed a few years back when Cas went through what Dean called his “HGTV phase” and started redecorating. The island in the center of the kitchen is big enough for a few stools and they often take their meals there or in the little breakfast nook at the back of the kitchen. The nook has sliding glass doors that open to a small deck overlooking Castiel’s gardens.

Their bedrooms are on opposite sides of the house and are identical, down to the attached bathrooms that each opened to the living space for guest use. The one car garage is meticulously organized to hold their yard work equipment and often houses Dean’s ’67 Impala, the only car between now them since Cas works from home.

Dean still remembers when they went house hunting together, fresh out of college. As passionate as Cas had been about the heavens and all things celestial in school, his other passion took over his life in a big way. In their senior year, Cas heard about the crisis of honeybees and colony collapse and he threw himself into research. It was far too late to do something drastic like change majors, but the nerd was hooked on bees and Dean couldn’t talk sense into him. Cas adamently fought for them to take this house because its backyard backs up to a farm. He’d gotten permission from the landlord to keep a few hives in the backyard to help pollinate the farm of perfect strangers. 

Cas is selfless that way.

From the moment they moved in and onward, Cas decided that camming could pay the bills, and he stuffed his degree in the kitchen junk drawer where it stayed for the last eight or so years, buried under loose twist ties and rarely used kitchen utensils. He dug it out once when he got bored enough to apply for a part time job at the planetarium in Kansas City, then back into the drawer it went.

About six years into their living arrangement, their landlord decided he was too old to deal with the upkeep of so many properties and told them he was selling. Cas had been distraught at the thought of leaving the little gray house and Dean emptied his savings to match what Cas could afford to put into a down payment. They ended up buying the house from old Mr. Turner. It was worth every penny to see the way Cas’ face lit up and doubly worth it for the tight embrace he was pulled into. 

They decided to worry about which one of them would buy out the other whenever one of them met a partner to settle down with. Dean knows he’ll let Cas keep the house when the time comes because nothing matters more to him than Cas’ happiness. 

Castiel’s two hives have now grown to six, and his garden is the best kept on the block with plenty of bee friendly flowering plants and shrubs. Dean never fails to smile when the big jug they use as a vase is filled with fresh cut flowers every few days from spring to early fall. Even better, they often wake up to bushels of fresh fruits and veggies left on their front porch, a ‘thank you’ from Jody and Donna, the sweet beta couple who owned the farm and sold Castiel’s honey at the farmer’s market for a perfectly fair 30% commission . 

They lead a fairly simple life. Best friends with a little house outside of Lawrence, Kansas. Dean has his cafe and all Cas has to do is strip down and do God-only-knows-what for a couple hours a night, work his part time job at the planetarium a day or two a week, and tend his garden and bees. The rest of Cas’ life is downtime. 

To reiterate, Dean is definitely more than a little jealous.

The one time Dean had dipped his toe into the world of being a live cam model had been exhilarating, but deep down he knows that it had everything to do with who was fucking him at the time. He can clearly remember the way he and Cas had gotten lost in each other and forgot the camera was even there. They didn’t stop to look at the chat or pander to the audience for tips, they simply listened to their bodies and had some of the hottest sex Dean has ever experienced.

It’s not like Dean hasn’t considered trying it on his own over the years. He knows what he looks like, he has a fun personality, and he has the stamina to edge for hours if needed. Not to mention, he’s an omega, and alphas spend far more on sex workers than any other secondary gender. Cas is one of the lucky alphas who makes a killing due to a loyal following.

But Dean had decided to live his dream, using his degree and a fairly sizable loan to open his successful little coffee shop, and he’d grown content with his business. Curiosity almost swayed him a few times when he’d hear Castiel taking to his audience or the gorgeous moans that would drift out of Cas’ room once the show really got going, but Dean had never quite pulled the trigger, afraid that a customer would recognize him in the cafe. Not to mention that falling into sex with Cas had been so easy. It’d hardly felt like a performance and the thought of performing in solo cam shows now was terrifying.

The problem now is that things have changed. The world has changed.

When the pandemic started, everyone thought things would be shut down for a few weeks, a month at most. It was boring and inconvenient, and toilet paper disappeared off store shelves for some reason, but ultimately everything would be ok. The government sent out stimulus checks and Dean felt comfortable with his ability to pay his bills during those first couple months. But as the spring faded into summer and Independence Day came and went without the parades and fireworks, COVID-19 cases began to spike all over the country. 

His shop had been allowed, by law, to be open for takeout only, but people were afraid and business was at such a slow trickle that he’d decided it was more cost efficient to close until things got better. He’d grown tired of throwing away most of the pastry display at the end of the day and his waistline couldn't take one more danish. Now, as the store sits dark, and he continues to pay rent on the building, he’s feeling more and more desperate. He doesn’t want to lose the business he’d worked so hard for.

The laws are against Dean, and unemployment benefits aren’t something he’s eligible for since closing the cafe had been his choice. The stimulus check is long gone, and his meager savings are dwindling. Dean needs cash now. It had been Castiel who suggested camming for a while, claiming that business has done nothing but pick up for him since everyone’s stuck at home with nothing to do but eat, binge Netflix and jerk off. He’s even begun doing two shows some days because the demand is there. 

Bottom line? Sex workers are making bank.

So Dean agreed to do some research and ‘think about it.’ When Cas offered to answer Dean’s questions, Dean brushed him off because talking about sex with the one person he desperately wanted to have it with was not up for discussion. 

Which is why he’s currently laying on his bed, naked and sticky with drying cum, the soundtrack of his activities a large breasted omega woman moaning loudly as she bounces on a rubber knot.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Dean finally sits up and cleans himself off with some tissues and throws on pajama pants and a tee shirt. He considers spraying on blockers before joining Cas in the kitchen but after over a decade in each other’s orbits, they’re used to each other’s scents. 

Not that Dean doesn't desperately wish his scent would affect Cas in some way. He’s tired of the friend zone.

When Dean pops his head around the corner, the dishes are drying in the rack, Cas having moved on from cleaning up their dinner to scooping some ice cream into a bowl. 

“Hey,” Dean grumbles, reaching over Cas’ head for a second bowl.  
“Hey yourself,” Cas responds with a smirk that says he knows exactly what Dean had been up to moments before. He should. The walls in their little craftsman house are thin and lingering omega arousal is permeating the air around them. 

“How is that research coming? You smell… sated.” Cas says, keeping his tone light as he scoops some ice cream into Dean’s bowl. Dean just shrugs as Cas crosses to the fridge and grabs the chocolate syrup off the door, returning to squeeze some over the ice cream, just the way Dean likes it. “You know if you don’t want to do it, I can afford to cover the mortgage for a while.”

“You know I don’t want you to do that,” Dean argues around a mouthful of smooth french vanilla. 

“And I don't want you to go bankrupt. Let me help, Dean.” Cas’ hand lands on Dean’s shoulder and squeezes in a way that’s meant to be reassuring, but only serves to leave Dean aching for more of Cas’ touch.

“Nah. I’m gonna do the cam thing,” Dean says firmly. “May as well while I still got it.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Cas when he sees the alpha’s eyes raking over his body as if considering whether or not Dean really does ‘still have it.’

“Indeed,” Cas finally agrees. “If you have questions…” he trails off as Dean holds up a hand to stop him.

“I’ll check out some of the male cams tonight. I got distracted again,” he admits before stuffing his mouth full again.

“Of course you did,” Cas laughs. “One piece of advice? Add your Amazon wishlist to your profile. You’d be surprised how many people don’t want tips to show up on a credit card because they have mates, but won’t hesitate to send you gifts.”

“Noted,” Dean says with a grin. And noted, it is. It’s a great idea and he always has shit he needs or… wants. His mind starts to wander to sex toys and other kinky shit when Cas speaks again.

“I’ll be on tonight,” he says.

Dean supposes it’s a warning. A little morsel of delicious information dropped in Dean’s lap to make sure he guards himself against seeing something he doesn’t want to see. 

“I’ll be careful,” Dean says with a wink, even knowing that if he stumbles across Cas’ cam, he’ll be helpless against clicking on it.

Dean washes their dessert bowls and spoons when Cas heads off to his room to put on a show, then he showers quickly to get the residual spunk and slick off his skin. He puts on fresh boxer briefs and slides into bed, making himself comfortable enough to scroll through some of the male cams. 

“Research,” he says to himself firmly as he flips the laptop open again.

He starts off slow, finding a solo male room that has a lot of viewers, but a host that’s not particularly attractive to Dean. The alpha has a lot of bulging muscles, and according to his tip menu he likes to flex them for people with deep pockets. Seems pretty vanilla, but who is Dean to judge. He finally clicks back out when someone tips the alpha to lick his own armpits. It’s not weird enough to turn him off, but it definitely doesn’t turn him on.

He ends up in a couple room next, a male omega and a male alpha, and they’re going at it pretty hot and heavy. Dean would normally find this kind of thing hot, but the way the men’s eyes stay trained on their screen seems far too disinterested. Even though the alpha is pounding into the bent over omega, they’re clearly far more interested in tips than each other, and that’s proven when the alpha suddenly pulls out and says, “Come on guys, tip now, or we’re stopping.”

It seemed far too sad for Dean to stick around. Who could honestly be turned on by such an impersonal display, and who would actually want to tip for _that?_ He clicks the back button to browse further.

The next guy is more promising. A beta with a lean, tight body and a big cock fill the screen. The guy’s face is out of the frame, but his soothing voice comes over the speakers as he answers questions about his sex life and preferences. All the while, he’s stroking his cock and earning a fairly steady stream of moderately low tips. The guy mentions how much he likes edging for his audience and that’s when Dean notices the guy has been online for over two hours with a raging hard on.

“Do you want to play with my ass?” the guy asks, and Dean’s dick twitches in interest, seemingly unaware that it found release not too long ago. He supposes he misses men more than he thought he did. He watches as the guy reaches over and brings a plug into view. “Should I put this in my ass and let you fuck me?”

“Oh fuck yes,” Dean whispers to his screen as he watches the guy lube up the toy, then bend over to show his ass to the viewers as he slips it inside himself. Seconds later, tips start to ding and the guy moans as the plug vibrates in accordance. Dean quickly scrolls down to the guy’s bio in search of the toy, and looks it up on his phone. It’s not cheap, but Dean sees it as an investment . He hears the tips rolling in from people that feel like they’re controlling the beta’s pleasure and figures the toy should pay for itself fairly quickly. As he completes his purchase and scrolls back up to watch again, he wonders what kind of toys Cas has hidden away in his room. How do alpha’s entice people to tip without ass play?

That leads Dean’s mind down a very dangerous path and before he can stop himself, he’s clicking out of the room on a new mission. Sure, he could search out another alpha, but it’s in his head now. He types Cas’ username into the search bar, and suddenly there he is on Dean’s screen. 

Cas is shirtless, but wearing comfortable cotton pajama pants that sit low on his sinful hips, and the lighting in the room seems to highlight every curve and dip of muscle he has on display. He’s not built like the muscle bound armpit licker, but he’s toned, tight and defined in all the right places. Cas is and always has been Dean’s idea of the ideal alpha, if he’s being honest with himself. He’s leaning back against his headboard with a cup of tea in his hands, chatting with his viewers as if it’s just an ordinary chat room, and he’s so fucking gorgeous.

Dean looks his fill, appreciating the way Cas has filled out since they were college freshmen. Sure, he sees him shirtless around the house plenty but he never feels like he has the freedom to look like he is now. Cas is broad across his chest and shoulders and has deliciously thick limbs and a flat tummy. He doesn't have a six pack, but he’s firm, tan and has just enough body hair to let you know he’s all man.

In the years following graduation, Cas got a taste for ink, and currently on display is the full galaxy/honeycomb hybrid sleeve on his right arm and the flowers that creep from low on his hip, over his ribs only to then wrap around his back and up over his shoulder on his left side. Cam money means Cas can afford the best artist in Kansas City, and the crisp lines and saturated colors look fantastic on his tan, tight skin. He once asked Cas if he would be covered in ink someday, but Cas assured him he only put things on his body that mean something to him. What a bunch of flowers mean, Dean has no idea, but they sure do look good softening the hard lines of Cas’ body.

“It was a pretty good day,” Cas says with a brilliant smile on his face that reaches his eyes, and Dean can see he truly enjoys his job. He’d kind of worried Cas would have the same dead look in his eyes that the pathetic, tip hungry couple had, but Dean’s relieved to see he doesn’t. Far from it, even. “I did some yoga this morning and worked in the garden. Then I went for a run this afternoon, took a nice, long shower and when I got done my roommate surprised me with dinner. Now I’m here with my friends, living the good life.”

_is your roommate hot?_

_what did he make?_

_Waht’s his secondary?_

_*what’s_

Dean’s fascinated. These people are just hanging out and chit chatting with Cas like they aren’t just there to get off. Dean knows better of course. He’s smelled Cas’ alpha arousal lingering like a cloud in the hallway outside the bedroom every time he’s cammed.

“My roommate is a very hot omega,” Cas says with a chuckle as he starts answering the influx of questions from his viewers. “He’ll be the first one to tell you that too because he knows exactly what he looks like. He made burgers. So if I start getting a little doughy around the middle, you’ll know who to blame.” Cas winks at the camera with a smile that has Dean’s insides all fluttery. Cas seems to know his viewers well, and the sense of laid back familiarity leaves his best friend looking totally at ease in front of the camera. No wonder he rakes it in on this site.

_enough talk, whip out that fat knot, alpha_

“That’s not how it works ‘hornyomegabitch.’” Cas grumbles before leaning towards his laptop to click a fews keys to ban the user. “We’re just trying to have a good time. Why do people have to ruin it?”

_newbies are the worst._

_get ‘em Angel!_

_you and the roommate ever fuck?_

Dean sits up a little straighter and waits. It’s not like Cas has to keep it in the vault. They’d fucked once over a decade ago and decided, stupidly as far as Dean was concerned, that their friendship is too important to risk.

“Only once, Danny Boy,” Cas says and Dean could swear he said it _wistfully._ “It was a long time ago, and now we’re just very good friends.”

“Ouch,” Dean mumbles to himself. 

“It takes a lot of suppressants to keep us that way,” Cas says with a chuckle. “Not sure I’d be able to keep from chasing him if he went into heat. He’s too pretty and he smells like cherries, vanilla and bourbon cooking over a flame when he’s turned on. An alpha can only stay strong for so long.”

_i ship it_

_i’ve never seen you look like that angel_

_do you have feelings for him???_

Dean watches Cas’ eyes flick over the screen as he reads the chat, his heart thundering in his chest. If Cas confesses anything, Dean will be out of this room like lightening. He’s been over the top, wanna jump off a cliff in love with Cas for so long, it wouldn't take much to get him to break now. Just thinking about it has his mating gland tingling and his ass leaking.

Cas smiles at his screen for a second, then sets his teacup on his bedside table and clears his throat. “On that note, I think we’ve been talking long enough tonight. My tea’s gone cold, so let’s get the show started.”

The title of the room changes to reflect Cas’ first tip goal, and Dean’s heart sinks. Moments later, the ding of incoming tips has Castiel naked and up on his knees, soft cock on display, and Dean forgets all about feelings for the time being as he watches Cas’ gorgeous hips sway, teasingly. The urge to get up, walk down the hall, and swallow that cock down hits Dean like a freight train and he groans, sliding a hand down to cup the growing bulge in his underwear. 

“Fuck,” Dean breathes out as Cas drags a hand over his own flaccid length, a little alpha growl rumbling in his chest.

“Only 300 more tokens and I get to stroke it and make it nice and hard for you,” Cas purrs, nipping at his bottom lip and staring at the camera from under his lashes as he slaps his heavy cock against his palm a few times.

The tips are immediate, tallying up to hit the second goal within minutes, then Cas is on his back, propped up against a pile of pillows. “Some generous tippers tonight,” he says. “Thank you so much. Now we can really get the show started.”

The title changes in the room signaling the next goal and the amount of tips it’ll take to reach it. Dean wonders how long it’ll take.

“Fuck, yeah. Needed this so bad after scenting omega cum in my kitchen earlier.” Cas says as he wraps a big, strong hand around his cock and starts to stroke, and Dean nearly swallows his own tongue.

“Five hundred tokens until the next goal, then I’ll let you buzz my knot.” Cas reaches out to the side and brings an alpha knot vibrator into view for a few seconds before tossing it onto his bed. The wide band of the toy is meant to wrap around an alpha’s knot, stretching and applying pressure as the knot expands, and has vibrations that are controlled by tips. Dean has never seen one in action, but he’s suddenly very, very interested. 

“Mmm,” Cas hums as his hand glides up and down his hardening length. “Look at that,” he says, dipping a finger into his slit before pressing fingertip to thumb and showing off his precum for the camera. “You guys have me leaking already.” He smirks at the camera before bringing his finger to his lips and licking the fluid from them as he eye fucks the 800 or so people watching.

“Jesus Christ, Cas,” Dean grumbles to himself before pushing his, now wet, boxers down and shimmying out of them. 

There’s no use pretending he isn’t about to get off to his best friend. He’s too hard and slick to turn back now, and Cas is currently bucking up into his own lube-slicked fist and moaning wantonly. Dean can only be so strong. He switches to full screen view and sits back against the headboard to watch, letting his hands drift over his own, overheated skin.

Dean glances up at his own token count in the corner of the screen and wants nothing more than to get this show on the road, so he clicks the tip button, and sends 100 tokens anonymously. It’s all it takes for Cas to reach the next goal, and his hand drops away from his very hard, very red cock to get the toy ready to go. 

Something seems to change on Cas’ face for a brief second, and then it’s gone just as quickly. “OK, time to get this thing on so you guys and gals can play with my cock yourselves.”

The title changes one last time announcing a lofty goal of 4000 tokens to cum. It goes quickly after that with dozens of tippers, Dean included, throwing money at Cas. The toy wrapped around his knot barely stops buzzing aside from brief respites of a few seconds at a time. He’s not allowed to catch his breath even once, and within just a few minutes, the goal is reached and he’s coming hard across his own abdomen. 

Dean groans when hit own orgasm hits at sight of the first splash of cum hitting Cas’ belly, and he coats his fist and lap in his own release. The room fills quickly with the scent of sweet cherries and bourbon and he knows if he just opens his door now, his scent will mingle with Cas’ in a way their scents hadn’t mixed in well over a decade. 

“Wow, guys,” Cas says from Dean’s screen. He’s still flushed and breathing hard, and he’s stunningly beautiful in his satisfaction. “I haven’t come that hard in a while. You sure know how to treat an alpha. And just a heads up for anyone new to the site, if you tip anonymously, the model can see who sent it. It’s only anonymous to the other viewers.” He winks at the camera and Dean freezes on his way to retrieve the tissues from his nightstand.

“No, no, no,” he breathes out, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest, and not from the mind-blowing orgasm he just had. 

Cas knows he’s watching. He’s going to come out of his room and _smell_ Dean. He’ll know that Dean watched him and got off to him, and how in the hell is Dean going to explain this one away?

Dean slams his laptop shut.

“Fuck!”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shopping trip.
> 
> Presents.
> 
> An eye for an eye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!
> 
> How are we feeling after that episode? 
> 
> *distant cannon fire*
> 
> I'm feeling pretty good.

Maybe Cas should have said something sooner. Maybe he should have said nothing at all. The truth is, when he’d seen Dean’s first tip of the night, the thought that his best friend was watching him had been… thrilling.

Now of course, Cas feels guilty, and that guilt has little to do with the fact that Dean dropped the equivalent of fifty bucks in tokens while watching. Cas’ guilt revolves more around his own feelings for Dean. He’d gotten off harder than usual knowing Dean was just down the hall watching him writhe and moan with the vibrations of the knot toy. Not only that, he was tipping to control it himself. 

See, the problem is, Castiel James Novak is irrevocably in love with one Dean Michael Winchester and has been for as long as he can remember. He’d known it was a mistake asking Dean to cam with him almost twelve years ago, just as he’d known it was a mistake to let Dean watch last night. It was a line they should never have crossed because once Cas had a taste, he was left with a craving. But Cas would rather keep Dean as a friend than lose him, so they only did it that one time.

It’s probably the coward’s way out. There had been times that Dean looked at him with so much affection, Cas could almost believe there’s a chance Dean feels the same way he does. Then Dean would go out to a bar without him and come back home just as the sun was coming up, stinking of whoever he’d hooked up with. Or at least that was commonplace before the fucking plague spread across the country.

Now, they’re stuck together in this little house, socially distanced from the outside world, touch-starved, with only each other for company. Not much has changed for Cas. He’s basically a homebody as it is and can count on less than one hand how many hookups he’s had since college. No one ever felt or smelled right, and regardless of what he does for work, he just doesn’t enjoy casual sex. Call him a sap, or call him demisexual, but he just doesn’t feel attraction unless he feels something emotionally.

That lack of attraction to others is his main problem in life because Dean feels right. They have an emotional connection, or at the very least Cas is emotionally connected to Dean in that he’s head over heels in love with the omega. 

To add insult to injury, Dean _smells_ right. He smells like warm, sugar-soaked cherries and bourbon and Cas has to be the world’s strongest-willed alpha to live with the scent of _mate_ under his nose day in and day out without acting on it. He deals with the lack of blockers, but if Dean were ever to go off of his suppressants, Cas is certain the scent of Dean’s heat would kill him. Knock on wood, he’s never had to suffer through that.

Cas knows their situation isn't sustainable. He should really consider moving out on his own when the pandemic ends. Putting some space between them would be the healthy thing because no one just lives with their college roommate for twelve years. One or both of them should find a mate and have a life outside of their friendship, but neither of them ever brings it up. So they just stay here, an alpha and an omega pair of best friends, in a home they bought together.

In all honestly, it’s pretty fucked up.

For now, though, all Cas can do is force himself out of bed to face the day and the man who is currently fixing breakfast, if the scent of bacon on the air is any indication. 

“Hello, Dean,” he grumbles as he reaches for the coffee pot. 

“Mornin’ Sunshine,” Dean says over his shoulder, his cheeks slightly pink and scent souring just enough to let Cas know something is off.

OK, so he’s thinking about it. Cas wonders if they should talk about it or pretend it never happened. Surely, they could just go about their day to day lives, same as always. 

But what if it happens again? 

“I, um, I wanted to give this back,” Cas says softly as he pulls a crisp fifty dollar bill out of the pocket of his lounge pants.

Dean turns and sees the cash, and he immediately flushes beet red. “No, man. That’s yours.”

“Dean,” Cas says firmly, thrusting the wrinkled bill at his friend. “The whole point of this is for you to make money, not blow what little you have.”

Dean’s brow furrows in confusion and he sighs, taking the money and leaving it on the counter. He turns and plates the food, sliding one onto the kitchen island for Cas. He takes his time, pouring himself a cup of coffee and gathering forks, then he sits next to Cas’ stool with his own breakfast and gestures for Cas to join him.

Cas looks down at their plates. Eggs sunny-side up, the way he likes them on his and scrambled on Dean’s. It’s the little things like this that Cas really loves about Dean. It’s his attention to detail, like the little jar of orange marmalade sitting right in front of Cas’ plate that Dean set out for Cas’ biscuits and knowing how he likes his eggs. It’s the way Dean brings him a cup of tea in the evenings when he’s so engrossed in his book, he hasn’t moved in hours. Or the way Dean will drag Cas out into the backyard to point out the constellations for him, even if Dean still lies about seeing the shapes all these years after they first started stargazing together. Dean knows everything about Cas, can anticipate his needs, and whether it’s omega instinct to take care of an alpha, or their strong friendship, Cas always appreciates it when Dean gets everything just right.

“Look, Cas,” Dean says, breaking the agonizing silence between them. “Those tokens were loaded in there when I started this whole ‘research’ thing. I figured it would be the polite thing to do to tip some of the more helpful rooms. Kinda like an investment, right?” Dean smiles tightly, then shovels some food in his mouth.

“OK, I can accept that, aside from one thing,” Cas sets his fork down and turns on his stool to face Dean. When Dean quirks an eyebrow in him in question, Cas goes on. “Why me?”

Dean shrugs and averts his eyes to his plate. “I think you probably smelled the answer to that when you came out of your room last night.”

“What, exactly, are you saying, Dean?”

“Look, let’s not make a big deal out of this. I liked what I saw. I can’t help it if you’re hot, man.”

Cas nodded and frowned down at his plate. He had more questions, like why didn’t Dean avoid his room in the first place, for one. Why did he stay and watch until he got off? But that would just open the floor for Dean’s own questions, and Cas wasn’t sure he’d want to answer the ‘why didn’t I tell Dean I knew he was there?’ question.

“Should we brave the grocery store today?” he asked instead.

.  
.  
.

Dean hates masks. He knows they’re necessary for safety of himself and others, but every time he breathes in through his nose, the fabric is sucked up to cover his nostrils and it feels like he’s going to suffocate. Logically, he knows he won’t, but he always feels just a tad on the panicky side when he has to be out in public. Cas just rolls his eyes knowingly whenever Dean leaves the cart with him to go outside for a few breaths of fresh air.

He’s just returning from one of his little field trips when he decides to stop off in the ‘family planning’ section of the store. It’s been months since the panic buying started so maybe his suppressants will be back on the shelves by now. He’s just about out and if he doesn't get a bottle now, he's sorely at risk of having a heat soon.

He gets to the shelf to find it empty. Still. Panic bubbles up inside him and for a brief moment he feels like he can’t breathe again. Then a familiar, calming scent manages to creep through the cotton covering the bottom half of his face.

“Still out?” Cas asks, rolling up behind Dean with the cart. “Maybe Amazon finally restocked?”

Dean shakes his head. “I checked this morning. Fucking panic buyers. Somewhere, someone has a basement full of suppressants and toilet paper,” Dean curses, shaking his head. He hasn’t told Cas how dire the situation is yet. Denial is kind of his thing. If he pretends a problem doesn’t exist, it’ll go away. 

“They did have toilet paper this time though,” Cas says, and Dean looks to see a couple 12 packs stuffed on the shelf under the cart.

“Small mercies, I guess.” 

Cas frowns at him. “Dean, how many months do you have left?”

Dean huffs out a sardonic laugh and just looks at the floor. “Months? Cas, there are exactly nine pills in my last bottle. I’ll go into heat in two weeks, if that. First heat is usually within a day or two after going off them.” And shit, he really isn’t looking forward to his first heat since he presented. John Winchester had him on suppressants before he could have a second heat, and Dean hasn’t been off them since. First heat after coming off suppressants is supposedly a doozy too, so that’s just fucking great.

“Fuck,” Cas says, his eyes scanning the empty shelves again desperately as if he could will the pills there with his mind. “We’ll shop around. It’ll be fine, Dean.”

“Yeah. I’m sure we’ll find some. We have a couple weeks, right?” He flashes a big grin at Cas to reassure the alpha that all is well. 

Of course, only Dean knows that he’s exhausted all online store options and has been checking the stock in all the local shops for weeks. Panic buyers have left the marketplace barren and suppressant manufacturer employees were declared ‘non-essential.’ You just have to love it when Republicans are running shit and want to set omegas back sixty years. At this rate, he's just waiting to lose his right to vote.

An hour later, they’re back at the house, putting away about a month’s worth of food and other supplies when Dean pulls something strange out of one of the bags.

“Uh, Cas? You got something to tell me, buddy?” He holds up the box- the economy-sized box- of alpha condoms and waves it in Castiel’s general direction.

“Oh, I… well. I just thought…” Cas trails off and takes the box from Dean. “You weren’t meant to find them. They’re merely a precaution.”

“Against what, Cas? In all the time we’ve been here, you’ve needed condoms what? Three times? That’s a 48 count box, man.”

“Twice, if we’re counting, though I’m not sure why that’s relevant,” Cas’ cheeks are rosy now, piquing Dean’s curiosity even more. 

“So what’s with all the protection, Cas? I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but we’re kind of in the middle of an apocalypse. It’s probably not the best time to start swiping right.”

Cas draws in a deep breath, shuffling back and forth from foot to foot, nervously. “I wasn’t going to say anything unless I needed to, but if you go into heat, and you need help… I just wanted to be prepared.”

Dean’s body heats up at the thought of spending a heat with Cas. He’d never wanted to experience the feverish need, never wanted to be so vulnerable and desperate, but if Cas is there and willing to help him through it… Suddenly Dean wants nothing more. He can feel blood rushing south and turns quickly to hide his semi by putting away groceries.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have. I know we’re just friends,” Cas sputters.

“It’s fine, Cas,” Dean says. _More than fine,_ he thinks. “I appreciate that you’d be willing to help me, man. It doesn't have to mean anything. Lots of Omegas out there have anonymous heat sex or hire services. At least I’d have someone who cares about me. I know you won’t let me dehydrate or anything.”

“So you’d want to?” Cas asks and his eyes are wide, and if Dean dared to dream, he’d say hopeful.

“If I absolutely need to, why not?” Dean shrugs, feigning nonchalance. “Hey, at least you’re hot.”

Cas smiles tightly and grabs the box of condoms. “I’ll just put these in my room for now. With any luck, we won’t need them.” He turns to go, and Dean can’t help but think he looks a little sad. 

Does Cas _want_ to help him through his heat?  
.  
.  
.

Cas slams the drawer of his nightstand shut, hiding the condoms away. What was he thinking buying them in the first place? _“If I absolutely need to,”_ Dean had said. As if Cas was his last choice, and let’s face it, he probably is. 

A soft knock at his door has him turning away from where he’s glaring at his own nightstand and calling out, “Come in.”

“Hey, I’m probably gonna try to broadcast,” Dean says, seeming unsure. “It’s still daylight, so I figure it’ll probably be kinda slow. I’d rather try this with a smaller audience first.”

“That’s a good idea,” Cas says with a slight smile. “I um… I got you something.”

Dean perks up at the idea of a gift and shuffles further into the room. Cas grabs a large gift bag off the floor of his closet and hands it over. “I’m not sure if this is appropriate, but I wanted to help.”

Dean is already tossing the tissue paper aside and digging into the bag to grab one of the boxes inside. “Fuck, Cas, you didn’t have to do this.” He’s turning over the webcam in his hand to read the features listed on the side of the box.

“It’s nothing, really,” Cas says, sitting beside Dean where he’s perched on the edge of his mattress. “Viewers appreciate the HD features. The cam on your laptop probably doesn’t have the best picture.”

Dean is pulling a second box out of the bag, a ring light. “Cas, this is going to help so much, man. People might actually think I know what I’m doing.”

“It’s noth…”

“Cas, this isn’t nothing, you self-deprecating bastard. This is going to take my game up like, 10 levels.”

“There’s one more thing in there, and if it’s not your taste, we can send it back,” Cas is nervous now, staring at his own lap and wondering why on earth he thought the final gift was remotely appropriate. 

“Fuck,” Dean breathes out. He’s turning over the strappy harness in his hands and running his fingertips over the buttery leather. It’s black, with green piping around the edges, its criss-crossing straps held together with chunky silver rings. Dean reaches back into the bag to pull out a pair of vinyl shorts, also black with green trim. A matching set. 

Cas can smell Dean’s scent turning sweeter, tinged with omega arousal and the slightest trickle of slick, and suddenly every ounce of blood in his body is rushing south.

“I thought maybe you’d need something to help you get into ‘character,’” Cas offers weakly, as he tries to will his semi away. He can smell his own arousal now, thick and smokey and mingling in the air with the sweetness of cherries and bite of bourbon.

Dean is nodding, still caressing the soft leather and looking at it with dark eyes. “Yeah, this should do the trick.” 

He finally looks up at Cas, so close, no more than a breath away, and it takes everything in Cas’ power not to close the gap between them and kiss Dean stupid. Dean’s tongue darts out to wet his bottom lip and Cas’ eyes drop to track the movement. 

“Well, I’m just… um. I’ll go set this all up. Thanks, Cas,” Dean stutters, turning from Cas to stuff his gifts back into the bag. 

“You’re welcome,” Cas answers, following Dean to his bedroom door, watching as Dean crosses the living space between their rooms only to disappear into his own.

He tries to ignore the fact that Dean is setting up to cam for the first time. Really, he does. He fixes himself a snack and settles in the living room with one of his favorite books. He’s completely convinced he can deal with this like a grown adult, thank you very much.

Then he hears the deep, soft sound of Dean speaking to his viewers. He can’t hear the words, Dean’s voice muffled by his closed door, but it sounds conversational rather than sexy. Cas nods to himself. He approves. It’s how he runs his own room. Get people to like you, build little friendships, and once they trust you and have that emotional connection, you have them. They’ll be hooked, and they’ll be willing to tip.

Dean’s laugh breaks through the barriers between them, and that’s it. Castiel cannot just sit by and let Dean do this alone. He’ll have to tune in. Just to make sure Dean isn’t in over his head. That’s all.

He dog ears the page he’s on and sets the book aside. He knows it’s a crime against literature not to find a bookmark, but desperate times. He closes his bedroom door and settles on his bed before opening his laptop and opening the cam site. Logging out for anonymity, he searches out Dean’s user name, smiling when he sees that Dean has already gathered over 200 viewers and he’s still fully dressed. He always knew Dean could be successful at this, what with his looks and personality. Hell, Dean could now be Cas’ own biggest competition.

Imagine their power if they were to cam together.

No, he can’t let his thoughts go there.

“I wanna show you guys what my roommate bought me to celebrate my first show,” Dean says with an easy grin, hands running over the red button-up shirt he’s wearing. “If we hit this first goal, I’ll do just that.”

Cas watches as Dean sets his first goal, low in his opinion, at just 100 tokens. The title changes to announce that Dean will take his pants and shirt off at goal, but Cas knows the harness and tiny shorts are hidden beneath. It’s almost tempting enough to make him log in and send the tokens himself.

Someone else steps up though, and in one single tip, the goal is hit.

“Oh my god, you guys are spoiling me already. I better make this good for you.” Dean stands, moving the cam so the viewers have a decent view of most of his body.

Cas almost swallows his tongue when Dean stares directly into the camera from under thick lashes and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. His fingers are slowly popping the top button of his shirt and the chat is going crazy. 

Cas should click out now, while he still can. Clearly, Dean is doing just fine on his own if his climbing viewer count is anything to go by. His cursor hovers over the little X up in the corner of his screen, but as Dean slips the shirt from his shoulders and reveals the harness that Cas bought for him, he finds himself powerless to do so. 

Dean’s lowering his zipper now, and shimmying out of his jeans, slowly revealing the black vinyl shorts, and Cas is whimpering at his laptop screen now. The harness is tight as is criss-crosses Dean’s chest and ribcage and the shorts… dear God, the shorts. They’re skintight and barely reach the tops of Dean’s thighs. His cock and balls look positively shrink-wrapped, their shape and heft clearly visible. Dean’s hard. That’s very clear from where his cock it trapped against his own hip.

“Fuck,” Cas huffs out, and suddenly he wishes he could scent Dean. He’s so close, but so far away.

“My toy hasn’t come yet,” Dean says as he settles back onto his own bed, and Cas’ curiosity is piqued. 

What did Dean buy? Just the thought of watching Dean writhe on a plug or fuck himself with a fake knot has Cas hard and leaking in his pants, his arousal blooming around him, spicy with cinnamon. 

“Soon though. In a few days, I can let you play with my ass. Tonight we’ll make due with this,” Dean runs his palm across his hard cock and Cas bites back a groan. “And these,” Dean holds up his free hand, wiggling his fingers, and Cas really, really wants to see Dean finger-fuck his slick ass. 

“So if you want to get this show on the road, hit the next goal and I’ll peel these shorts off and get to the good stuff,” Dean sets his next goal, a measly 200 tokens, to get him completely naked and it only takes a minute or so and a little teamwork from the viewers to get him there. 

Cas watches as Dean kneels on the mattress, slowly pushing the shorts over his hips to free his cock and balls. They hang heavy over the shiny material for a long moment before Dean pushes the garment off, completely.

“Should I leave the harness on?” Dean teases, running his fingertips over the supple leather, then straying away from the harness to tweak his nipples. He sighs dreamily, and his cock twitches as he works his own nipples, and Cas files ‘sensitive nipples’ away in case he gets to help Dean through his heat.

The chat lights up in support of leaving the harness on and Dean settles back against his pillows. The title of the room changes without warning from Dean, his new goal set for 500 tokens to finger his ass, and Cas is more tempted than ever to log in and shower his best friend in cash.

Tips start rolling in as Dean lets his hands wander over his torso, stopping to pinch a nipple here and run a palm over his cock there. He’s beautiful, all toned, freckled skin and long limbs, and he lets his legs fall open to reveal the slightest glint of slick at his hole. Cas knows in this moment he has no prayer of getting through this without getting off. 

The third goal is hit as quickly as the rest, and Dean’s hand slides between his legs where his fingertips rub against his entrance. They come away slick and he shows it to the camera before rubbing the excess fluid over his cock. 

“3000 more and I’ll come for you,” Dean all but _purrs_ to his viewers, and with that he slips two fingers deep inside himself.

Cas has to bite his lip to keep from moaning. He’s dying to scent Dean, and before he can think better of it, he slips off his bed and opens his bedroom door. Dean is clearly distracted enough not to realize what Cas has done, and Cas could easily shut the door before Dean wrapped up his show. 

It takes a few seconds, but Dean’s scent creeps into the room, surrounding Castiel where he stands. He breathes it in, then turns back to his bed, stripping down to nothing on his way back. When he settles in and gets the laptop propped between his sprawled knees, he sees that Dean is receiving a steady stream of tips and is fucking himself hard on his fingers. 

“Fucking hell,” Cas whispers before gripping his cock and stroking in time with the thrusts of Dean’s fingers. He imagines that it’s him buried inside of Dean, making him moan breathily like he is. Dean’s putting on a show, but it’s genuine pleasure he’s feeling. Cas knows that look on Dean’s face. It was seared into his brain 12 years ago when they cammed together. 

Dean is about a third of the way to his goal when he takes his cock in hand and starts stroking slowly. He’s grinding down against his fingers, trying to thank the tippers along the way, but so lost in his own pleasure that he’s not doing the best job of offering gratitude. Cas can relate. On a good night when the tippers kept his toy buzzing, he could barely keep his eyes open long enough to see who’s tipping.

Tips keep rolling in, the jingles the background music to accompany every gorgeous sound that falls from between Dean’s lips. Cas is hard as a rock and leaking with precum, everything in him ready to snap as soon as Dean does. Camming has trained his body to be able to hold off and come at just the right moment, and he wants nothing more than to come with Dean.

Dean’s scent is sweetening in the hallway as he gets closer to orgasm. The aroma is wafting in to tickle Cas’ nose and overwhelm him until he feels like he’s going to drown in cherry juice. Cas can hear himself moaning, the last thing on his mind keeping quiet as he’s lost to his own pleasure. 

“Only 400 more, and I can come. Please let me come.” Dean begs, and Cas can’t take it anymore. 

He logs in with one hand, grateful that his info is stored in the computer. By the time he’s set, only 350 tokens remain, and he sends them all.

“Fuck,” Dean groans. “Fuck… Cas,”

Cas’ heart beats wildly in his chest. Dean knows, he knows and he groaned out Cas’ name.

Dean’s hand is flying over his cock, and Cas follows suit. He can see Dean’s breath stuttering in his chest, can hear the change in his moans. He’s getting close, desperate to come, and Cas is right there with him.

“I’m… I’m gonna…” Dean chokes out and then he’s coming hard, shooting over his stomach and chest. 

A stray spurt splashes over a strap of the harness Cas gave him, and that’s all it takes to push Cas over the edge. His knot pops and suddenly Cas is shaking through his own orgasm, coming hard enough for his release to hit his own chin. He moans through it, milking himself of every last drop. He breathes in deeply, drawing in the scent of cherries and bourbon and a second, smaller orgasm rocks him. 

He lies there for a few minutes after, far too wobbly to make it to the door just yet. So he watches as Dean lies in the afterglow, rubbing his own cum into his skin as he thanks his viewers with glazed eyes. 

When it seems like Dean is about to say his goodnights, Cas finally slips out of bed to shut the door, then disappears into his bathroom to clean himself up.

He supposes they’re even now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next Friday!


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has an idea.
> 
> Domesticity.
> 
> Tension of a sexual nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who got bored and posted a bonus chapter again! Oops.

“That was some timing, Cas,” Dean says when Castiel creeps into the kitchen around dinnertime, likely drawn to the smell of the chicken soup Dean had set to simmering soon after his show. “You popped in just in time to make me come.”

Cas chokes on the water he’s drinking and Dean rushes over to smack his back. 

“You good?” Dean asks, his hand now absently rubbing soothing circles on Cas’ back and Cas nods. 

“Dean, I have a confession,” Cas starts.

“Anything to do with the way you stunk up the whole apartment with alpha sex?” Dean winks, and turns to stir the soup. He hopes his suspicions are correct and that Cas had gotten off to him earlier. It would make what he was planning to propose a little easier.

“Apologies. I should have closed my door all the way,” Cas says, pink staining his cheeks.

“Would have smelled you anyway, man. Always do.”

Cas flushed an even brighter shade of red and stared down at the water bottle he was turning over in his hands. “I watched you,” he spits out. “Almost the whole show. I wanted to make sure your first show went well. I should have left when it was clear you can easily hold your own.”

“Why? I didn’t leave your show. What’s fair is fair.” He shrugs and starts getting out bowls and utensils. 

“Yes, I suppose it makes us even. It shouldn’t happen again,” Cas says firmly.

Dean fills their bowls and contemplates what he’s going to say next. Cas follows him to their little dining nook and settles in to his usual seat, caddy-corner to Dean. It’s unclear why they always sit so close when they just could sit across from each other for elbow space, but they’ve never seemed to care much for personal space. Dean takes advantage of their proximity and nudges Cas’ elbow with his own and Cas looks up to meet his eyes, a little (not cute at all, dammit) furrow forming between his eyes.

“Why, though?” Dean asks and the little furrow deepens. “Why shouldn’t it happen again? You’re hot, you have stated very clearly that you think I’m hot, and we’re performers, right?” Cas nods, but still looks adorably confused. “Well, if you were in a play, I’d come see you perform, right? Way I see it, we’re just being supportive friends.”

Cas huffs out a little laugh and shakes his head. “Dean, this is different.” He blows absently on his spoon and takes bite of the soup, groaning his approval as he chews the tender chicken and vegetables as if this isn’t the hundredth time Dean has made it.

“Fine. Yeah, it’s different, but if we both enjoy it who are we hurting?”

“I won’t tell you that you can’t visit my room,” Cas says, swirling his spoon around in the soup absently. “But I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to visit yours.”

“What if…” Dean trails off. It’s now or never. In less than two weeks they could be going through his heat together. Cas is looking at him with that same scrunchy-browed, tilted head look, and Dean wants to kiss him, badly. “What if we cam together again?”

Cas’ eyes go wide and his cheeks turn pink. “That’s not a good idea, Dean.” 

“Cas, just hear me out. You offered to help me through my heat, right?” Cas nods as his cheeks go even redder. “So, when an omega is in heat, they’re pretty insatiable. Whatever I like normally will be turned up to 11, and I’ll be demanding a lot from you, and often. What better way to learn my body and build stamina than to practice?”

Cas is officially beet red and has abandoned his dinner altogether. He walks over to the fridge and fills a couple glasses with ice and grabs the bottle of whiskey they keep on the counter in case of emergency. Dean supposes this qualifies. 

“Dean, we don’t know that you’ll have to go through your heat. What if…” Cas starts, but he’s cut off quickly.

“Cas, suppressants aren’t in production right now. It’s bullshit, but that Trump motherfucker wants to send omegas back to the 50’s, all subservient, barefoot, pregnant and shit. You’d never know the asshole was a beta the way he postures and acts like God’s gift to omegakind, but here we are.” Dean lets a sardonic laugh slip, then takes the whiskey bottle from Cas and pours their drinks. “There’s nothing left in the stores. Nothing online. Even if something miraculous happens and they go back into production, it could take months to reach the shelves again. I’m fucked man. I’ll be going into heat soon.”

“Dean, we always agreed that we shouldn’t let our friendship veer into friends with benefits territory. I can’t fuck this up. You mean too much to me,” Cas says, firmly.

“And we’ve been friends for twelve years now. I don’t think something like sex could take that away from us. If we want to stop, we stop. You’ll still be Cas, and I’ll still be Dean.” Of course, Dean knows how bad this idea is being the one who’s in love with the other, but what Cas doesn't know won’t kill him. “It’s not like we haven’t done it before, and we barely knew each other then. If we managed to separate sex from friendship then, we can definitely do it now.”

Cas sighs. “We did make a lot of money when we did that show.”

“Exactly!” Dean just about shouts. “And your following is huge now. Your regulars would flip the fuck out, man!”

“And you really do need the cashflow,” Cas says. His tone still sounds uncertain, but Dean knows he has him now. “Ok.”

“Awesome.” Dean grins and digs into his dinner, nudging Cas’ elbow again to get him to do the same.

.  
.  
.

Castiel is staring up at the stars, wondering how he got here. Sure, what Dean said makes some sort of sense, but why did he agree to cam with him again? There’s no way he’ll be able to hide his feelings from his viewers. Hell, it was just last night that one of his viewers accused Cas of having feelings for Dean and he’d only spoken about him briefly. It’s a wonder he’s gotten this far in life without Dean seeing it written all over his face every day, if he’s that transparent.

“It’s a perfect night for this,” Dean says from where he’s sprawled out on the blanket beside Cas, staring up at the sky.

“Technically, it’s morning,” Cas corrects.

The oppressive heat from the muggy July day before had broken just slightly with sunset, and cooled further overnight. It’s just after five am, and the Kansas sky is blessedly cloudless for once. Cas has been geeking out all month because not one, not two but five planets are supposed to be visible for the next two weeks. As soon as he saw how clear the sky was forecast to be in the morning, he’d set an alarm, and when it went off at 5:00 he’d dragged a very tried Dean out of bed and into the yard with a blanket, his pocket telescope and a thermos of coffee. 

Cas is pressed against Dean from shoulder to hip, their usual position so Cas can point out stars and planets of interest.

“See there? Just a bit under and left of the moon? That bright star?” Cas softly asks.

Dean follows Cas’ finger and for once, easily sees where’ he’s pointing. “Yeah. What’s that, the north star or something?”

“It’s not a star at all. That’s Venus. Named for the Roman goddess of love and beauty, and she’s the brightest thing in the night sky next to the moon.” Cas sighs, and points further left. “That bright star low in the sky to the left of Orion?”

Dean searches the sky. He can find Orion easily enough by looking for the three stars that make up his belt, and he thinks he sees the star Cas is pointing at, though it’s brightness pales in comparison to Venus. “Yeah? I think so.”

“Mercury. Since they downgraded Pluto to a dwarf planet, it’s the smallest planet in our solar system.” 

“I still say Pluto is a planet,” Dean grumps. “That’s what they taught me in grade school, so I’m sticking with it.”

Cas turns to look at Dean as the first light starts to brighten the sky. He’s beautiful like this, grumpy and sleep rumpled with sheet creases on his cheeks from sleeping on his stomach. His scent is warm and content… homey. Cas turns away when the urge to kiss him gets too strong.

“The sun is coming up,” Cas say, jumping to his feet and offering Dean a hand up. 

“What about Mars, Jupiter and Saturn?” Dean whines as if he’d gotten out of bed for nothing.

“By the time you find them, it’ll be high noon. Next time. Come on, I’m hungry.”

Dean gathers the blanket and follows Cas into the house. Cas starts to take out a box of cereal, but Dean snatches it out of his hand and pushes him into one of the stools at the kitchen island and brings him his book. Not much later, a steaming plate of french toast is slid in front of Cas, along with some warmed maple syrup. 

Cas wonders if Dean even realizes what he’s doing when he falls so easily into the traditional omega caretaker role. He’s always cooking for Cas and looking after his needs, and even though Cas tries to tell Dean he can fend for himself, thank you very much, Dean just does it anyway. Maybe it’s instinct, or maybe it’s the way he’d practically raised Sam after their mother’s death and their father’s subsequent withdrawal from life, but Dean is very good at being an omega. 

Yet, Dean is everything a “typical” omega isn’t. He’s strong, tall, masculine. He runs his own business. He’s thirty and unmated, with no prospects to mate. He rarely talks about children. 

Dean is a marvel.

Cas supposes that’s why they’re such good friends. The overgrown, manly omega who lives for one night stands and the alpha who’s enamored with bees, flowers and stars and rarely feels sexual attraction to anyone. 

Except Dean. And it’s Dean he gets to have sex with… soon.

“So when are we doing this?” Dean asks as he sits beside Cas with his own plate.

Their knees brush and Cas has to tamp down his sudden arousal before Dean catches the scent of it. 

“Whenever you’d like, I suppose. We’re not getting any further from your heat,” he answers, hoping it sounds casual.

“Tonight?” Dean asks, wiggling his eyebrows when Cas looks over at him.

“Ok.”

.  
.  
.

Castiel spends the day in the backyard, weeding his gardens and cutting stems to replace the flowers that are wilting in the jug on their kitchen table. He suits up to check on his bees, deciding he’ll have to harvest some honey soon, but not quite yet. 

Dean watches from the lounge chair he’s sunning himself in, trying to build on his tan a bit before he strips down on camera later. Cas moves around the yard as if he’s some kind of super hot woodland fairy or some shit. He waters and weeds and gives plants just the right plant food, and the plants just flourish under the care of his incredibly green thumb. Dean is certain he’s never seen hydrangea bushes so thick with blooms or lavender so fragrant. 

Once Dean’s glistening with sweat and worried to stay out longer and burning, he tells Cas he’s going in for a shower, and Cas waves him off, content with his bed of lavender for now.

He walks into his room and starts to strip down, the luxury of having a house with two masters and therefore, two master bathrooms. He’s just on his way to the shower when a bundle of purple on his pillow catches his attention. It’s a bundle of lavender from the garden, tied with a blue ribbon. Cas, the sneaky bastard, must have left it when he brought in the flowers for the kitchen.

He lifts the bouquet to his nose and breathes in the calming lavender scent, then sees a note that had been tucked beneath the flowers. Opening it, he reads.

_Your pillow should smell like lavender now, and lavender is good for relaxation and sleep. I know I dragged you out of bed far too early this morning, so I thought you might enjoy a nap. I’ll take care of dinner._

_-Cas_

_PS: I’m looking forward to tonight._

Dean reads the note a few times, holding the flowers to his nose the entire time to breathe in their scent. He’s determined not to read too much into it. Cas is just being an alpha. Alphas always want to protect those they care about, and that extends to their friends, especially omega friends. It doesn’t mean anything. The lavender is just to help him sleep, nothing more.

He finally sets the flowers aside and stuffs the note in his nightstand drawer and heads off to the bathroom. 

He’s extra careful in the shower, scrubbing every inch of himself and playing extra attention to his ass, for obvious reasons. His mind drifts to Cas and all the things they can do together later. In his head, he has a very clear picture of what Cas looked like all spread out, hard and naked for his viewers. The scent of his own arousal rises up in the steam of the shower, and he decides to take himself in hand. He jerks off fast and hard, just to take the edge off so he can be near a naked Cas without coming too early later. If this is the first time he gets to have sex with Cas in over a decade, he’s going to be ready, damn it. 

He soaps up again, washing away the cum and slick, then turns off the water. After he dries off in the air-conditioned chill, he slips between his sheets and snuggles face down into his pillow, breathing in the soothing scent of lavender and drifting off to sleep.

.  
.  
.

“So how you you want to do this?” Cas asks over their dinner, pizza that he ordered from DoorDash because Dean is the cook in this household. But he took care of dinner, so his end of the bargain is held up as far as he’s concerned, and with the way Dean is destroying his meat lover’s, he figures Dean is just fine with it as well.

“Do what? The cam thing?” Dean asks around a mouthful of pizza. 

It shouldn’t be charming, but Cas thinks most of what Dean does is charming. “Yes, Dean. ‘The cam thing.’” He rolls his eyes and Dean laughs.

“You know you roll your eyes with your whole body right?” Dean says with a grin and Cas just scowls at him. “What? It’s cute.” He shrugs and takes another massive bite.

“Last time we set goals and did a poll for sex position.” Cas says. “We could do something like that again?”

“Yeah, man. You’re the pro here. Whatever works.”

“Thank you so much for your input,” Cas says, barely holding back another eye roll. 

He’s on edge. He knows he is, and he’s taking it out on Dean. His nerves get more and more shot the closer it gets to his usual cam time, and he knows it has everything to do with camming together. He tries to shake it off and think logically. Dean needs the money, and they’ve proven before that they’re good in bed together. They got this. Maybe.

Cas swallows his last bite and continues, “A lot of models broadcast from both of their rooms when they do shows together. You haven’t been on the site long enough to have picked out moderators though, so I wouldn’t suggest that for us. You really need someone to moderate the chat if you’re… well… involved in other activities. We’ll just broadcast in my room since I have the follower count, and I’ll send you half the earnings like last time. Does that sound fair?”

“I already put you in charge, man. I trust you,” Dean says with a wink.

Cas tilts his head, narrowing his eyes at his friend. “Trust can be a dangerous thing, Omega,” he growls. “So if I said I wanted to tie you to my bed, whip your ass raw then knot your mouth until you choke on my cum, you’d just go along with it?”

Dean’s pupils dilate and the scent of his arousal is suddenly think in the air. “Holy fuck, Cas. I had no idea you had that kinda mouth on you.”

“Maybe you haven’t watched my show enough,” he teases. “Jokes aside, these negotiations are important. Last time was spontaneous. We had to figure out where our boundaries are while we were on cam. We can’t do this now. I’m an established model and people expect a certain level of professionalism, so tell me Dean, what can I do to you?”

.  
.  
.

Visions of Cas tying him up, spanking him and giving him lockjaw around his knot were still dancing in Dean’s head when Cas posed the question.

“So tell me, Dean, what can I do to you?”

 _Holy fucking hell, anything you want!_ he wants to scream. He wants to tell Cas “fuck the show” and take him right here against the kitchen island. He’d bend over right now for the alpha, no questions asked.

“I… uh… I guess like last time?” he offers instead. “I don’t mind a little kink, but it’s the first time in a while. Maybe we can consider building up to the kinky shit later?”

“So, just to be clear, you’re saying we should go with some foreplay and a knotting. Do we do a poll again? We know what they’ll pick, but it’s a decent money grab.”

“Cas I tr…”

“Damn it, Dean! If you say you trust me one more time…”

“What are you gonna do, spank me?” Dean snarks, and for an instant, Cas’ eyes flash alpha red and his scent goes smokey with arousal. “Fuck, Cas.”

“Don’t tease me, Dean. It’s been a very long time since I’ve been with an omega.” Cas’ voice is low and husky and his scent is permeating the room, cinnamon sneaking in now, something Dean rarely scents on Cas.

“To be clear Cas, I'm not teasing. Spanking is very much on the table.”

It happens before Dean can stop it. Cas is on his feet, pushing Dean’s knees apart and pressing between them, then his lips are on Dean’s. Dean opens to Cas immediately, his hands coming up to fist in the material of the tee shirt he’s wearing, one of Dean’s old band tees. Cas cups his jaw with both hands, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, and Dean moans into his mouth unable to stop himself. 

Cas smells like smoke and sex and tastes like cinnamon coffee, and he’s hard against Dean’s own erection. 

“Fuck!” Cas curses and pulls away. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t apologize, man. Quarantine sucks. We’re all a little touch starved, right?” Dean’s words are meant to reassure Cas, but they’re doing nothing to quell the fire burning under his own skin. He wants Cas, and waiting until it’s time to cam just might kill him. 

“Yeah,” Cas agrees, running a hand through hair that already looks fucked six ways to Sunday. “Maybe we should… relieve ourselves. We still have a couple hours before I normally go on. I should tweet so people know I’m bringing a guest.”

“You want us to go jerk off? Seems to me we were pretty willing to help each other out with that about 30 seconds ago,” Dean teases, but Cas is just shaking his head. 

“Save it for the show, Dean. Come to my room around 9, ok?”

Cas doesn’t even wait for an answer. He just walks away and shuts himself in his room, leaving Dean at the kitchen island sitting in his own slick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Friday!


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showtime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost 1am on the east coast, so I'm declaring it Friday.
> 
> *throws chapter at you*
> 
> Time to go back to the prayer circle for a satisfying 15x20.

Cas turns on the fairy lights behind his bed. The all white, twinkly aesthetic is one he’s had in his shows from day one, along with his username, ‘AngelOfThursday.’ He goes by ‘Angel’ for short, and ‘Cas' on that one night almost twelve years ago when Dean couldn’t stop himself from saying it in bed. The memories of that night are enough to have Cas teetering on the edge of arousal again in spite of the fact that he had rubbed one out like he’d suggested earlier.

He’d never imagined they’d be here again, having sex on cam. Sure, he’d let himself fantasize about sleeping with Dean again, but in those fantasies, they were alone and Dean reciprocated his feelings. This? This'll just be sex. And yet, Castiel will take it. He’ll take anything Dean would offer him, even if it ends up hurting him.

He’s adjusting the webcam when Dean raps softly on the door.

“Right on time,” Cas says when Dean pops his head in. 

He looks as nervous as Cas feels. Last time, the whole thing was spontaneous. Just the spark of teenage physical attraction that had existed between them had been enough to spur them on. This time they’ve had time to think about it, and it seems to be fucking with both of their heads.

“I didn’t know what to wear,” Dean says quietly, looking unsure of himself which is so far out of character for him, it brings Cas up short.

“We don’t have to do this, Dean,” Cas says softly.

Dean’s eyes snap up to meet his in an instant. “No, I want to, Cas!” he insists. “I’m just a little nervous.”

He’s dressed much like he was last night when he broadcasted solo, just tight jeans and a tee shirt with bare feet. His hair is fixed neatly, and he looks gorgeous. His scent though… soap bubble clean with a hint of sweet cherry, but overwhelmed with undertones of pure nerves.

“What can I do to help?” Cas asks, taking Dean’s hand and leading him to the bed so they can sit on the edge. They’ll be a little late for his usual time, but their viewers can wait. Dean is more important.

“Can I… can I just scent you for a minute?” Dean asks, already nudging Cas’ jaw with the tip of his nose. 

“Of course, Dean.”

The tip of Dean’s nose drags down Cas’ pulse point slowly as he inhales the coffee and woodsmoke on Cas’ skin. He reaches Cas’ scent gland and takes a deep breath before sighing contently and sweeping his tongue over the pungent flesh. A burst of cinnamon permeates the air around them as Cas growls instinctively, a low rumble in his chest. He can feel Dean’s breath and the tickle of his long eyelashes on the sensitive skin of his throat. It’s all so soft and intimate, sensual without being about sex. It’s fucking domestic is what it is, something mates do to calm each other, and it leaves Cas yearning. 

“Thanks, Cas. I think I feel better,” Dean says as he draws away and Cas wants to pull him back, drag him into his lap and ravish him.

Instead, he says, “I’m glad. Are you ready?”

Dean nods and settles back against the headboard while Cas logs in and starts the broadcast. They sit shoulder to shoulder, thighs pressed together as viewers start to fill the room and begin chatting.

_oh, he’s cute, angel!_

Cas chuckles. “Yeah, well you guys asked about my roommate, so I thought I’d introduce you to him. If you’re nice to him, maybe he’ll stick around for the show.”

Dean smiles shyly and waves at the camera. “Hi, I’m Dean,” he says. 

Cas is still a bit unsure about him using his real first name, but he figures at least it’ll be easier on him later when he doesn't have to moan out a fake one. 

_hi dean! are you an alpha too? You seem too big for an omega_

“Just good genes I guess,” Dean says with a wink. “I’m all omega, baby!”

An hour passes just like that, the pair of them taking questions and making light conversation with the viewers. A few of the regulars talk about their own lives. A female omega with the username Japanda just got a new kitten, and she sends Cas pictures through Twitter DMs that he shows to the room. Another regular, the rare alpha who’s into other alphas, is having trouble with his classic car. That sets Dean off on a tangent about his ’67 Impala and he ends up offering some advice. It’s calm and comfortable, and in all honesty, Cas enjoys this part the most...usually. Tonight though, his arousal is thrumming under his skin and he can’t wait to get to the good part.

As they’re chatting with the viewers, Cas rests a hand on Dean’s thigh. Dean looks down at it and grins, then covers it with his own and squeezes. “Ready for the good stuff, Alpha?” he teases, and Cas leans in and kisses him soft and slow with none of the urgency they’d had in the kitchen earlier. 

“Yeah, I think I am.” He kisses Dean again just because he can, deepening the kiss until their tongues are brushing and they’re both breathing heavily. 

Cas smirks when Dean whimpers with the loss of his lips, and turns back to the laptop. “What do you guys say? Should we start the show?”

_yes!_

_please_

_looks like you already started to me_

“You try looking at these lips and trying to refrain from kissing him,” Cas says before stealing one last kiss. “You got that for free. The rest will cost you.”

Cas sets the first goal at 1000 tokens. Dean says it seems high, but Cas has faith that his viewers will jump at the opportunity to watch him with a partner for once. When that goal is hit, they’ll strip each other naked. In the meantime, he drags his nose down Dean’s neck, breathing in that cherries jubilee scent he loves so much and sucking little marks into the sensitive flesh as tips announce themselves with little jingles. 

Dean’s fingers find their way into the quarantine-length hair that curls at the base of Cas’ skull and he tugs gently as soft, content sounds of pleasure spill from his lips. His scent is sweetening already and Cas hates that he has to hold back until they reach their goal. He’s anxious to get Dean bare before him. 

His hands slide over the soft gray teeshirt Dean is wearing and his breath hitches when he feels the harness hidden beneath. 

“You’re wearing it?” he breathes against Dean’s throat and he can feel Dean nodding. “Good boy,” he teases before sucking at Dean’s scent gland until Dean whimpers and the first trace of slick permeates the air around them.

He glances over to the screen and Dean _whines_ with the loss, and suddenly Cas wishes it was just the two of them. 

“Getting close. Anyone want to help out and get us the 200 or so we still need to get naked? I know I’m nothing new and exciting to many of you, but you _want_ to see what’s under Dean’s clothes. Promise,” Cas teases with a wink. 

He pulls on Dean’s collar, stretching it out so he can suck a mark on his collarbone, which puts his nose right over Dean’s mating gland. Dean’s scent is strong. Cas can practically smell the heat of the flambéed dessert Dean’s scent reminds him of.

The sound of a big tip breaks the silence, and with that, they’ve hit their first goal. Cas thanks the user, then sits on his knees so Dean can start to undress him.

Dean presses in close and kisses Cas deep and slow as his fingers drift under the hem of the henley Cas is wearing. Cas can feel goosebumps break out over his tummy as Dean’s fingers brush his skin, sliding over his stomach and into the dips of his hipbones. The sound of tips is becoming grating, but the bot that auto-posts the preset goals has done its job, and the viewers know they’ll move on to some oral action once the second goal is reached. He’s torn between keeping up with his ‘thank yous’ and giving Dean his undivided attention, but tries to glance at the screen every so often to express appreciation.

“Fuck, tell them to shut up,” Dean whispers into Cas’ ear and Cas can’t help but chuckle. 

As Cas composes himself, Dean slips his shirt over his head and tosses it aside before dipping down to suck a nipple into his mouth. Dean flicks his tongue over the hard bud and Cas’ hands sink into Dean’s hair to hold him there. Dean isn’t the only one with sensitive nipples. Cas gasps as Dean’s hand slides up his abdomen to pinch the neglected nipple and off in the distance tips keep sounding. 

Dean makes a startled noise when Cas drags him off by his hair and shoves him back onto the bed. Cas glances at the screen for an update. They’re already halfway to the second goal and they’ve barely started disrobing. 

“You guys are spoiling us. We’ll get there, I promise. Thanks, tippers. You’re amazing,” Cas says, hoping that fulfills his obligation to interact with the-holy shit- 2800 or so viewers. 

Dean pops the button on his jeans to move things along and Cas swats his hands away, lowering the zipper himself and pulling the offending garment down Dean’s legs. Once it’s tossed unceremoniously off the bed, he leans in to kiss the soft skin of Dean’s inner thighs. Neither of of them has a considerable amount of body hair, but here, Dean is bare as a baby’s ass, and Cas loves the feel of Dean’s soft skin against his lips.

Dean sighs and lays back on the bed. He’s wearing soft, black boxer briefs instead of the vinyl short-shorts and Cas nuzzles at his bulge, breathing in his musk and mouthing at his cock until the fabric is wet with saliva. Cas can smell the sugary sweet scent of Dean’s slick up close for the first time in twelve years and he’s dying to taste him. 

The jingle of tips reminds Cas that they have a schedule, and he’s really starting to resent the viewers right now. He sighs and pulls away from the temptation to crawl up Dean’s body and kiss his lips again. His hands push under the tee shirt to brush over the soft leather straps of the harness and he’s more than ready to see it now.

When he checks the screen, they’re a mere 50 tokens from the second goal, so he moves things along, pushing the shirt up to Dean’s chest so the omega will get the hint to remove it. While Dean's wordlessly obeying-such a _good boy-_ Cas shimmies out of the stretchy lounge pants he’s wearing and now they’re down to black boxer briefs that almost match. Where Dean’s come down to mid-thigh or so and are some off brand, Cas is in Calvin’s that stop just an inch or two under his ass. 

Cas reaches for Dean’s waistband. “Ready?” he asks, fingers just hooked in the elastic.

“Please,” Dean answers. His eyes are dark with desire and he smells so sweet with slick that Cas has no doubt of his desire.

Dean is laid bare before him in seconds, his hard, flushed cock laying against his belly and damp with precum. Cas reaches down to palm himself, and before he knows what’s happening, Dean is up on his knees, shoving his underwear off. His cock bobs free, heavy and red and Dean shuffles closer to press against him. Their cocks brush and their breaths hitch in unison, and Cas needs him so badly he aches with it.

They kiss, fingers digging into each other’s hips as they grind together, desperate for friction to relieve their increasing arousal. Cas pulls away to glance at the screen and Dean _growls_ and drags him back for a kiss, his tongue darting into Cas’ mouth. He’s not a meek omega, and for that Cas is grateful. He loves Dean’s pushiness, the hard lines of his long body and the cock that’s well above average for an omega. Cas wants nothing more than to lay back and let Dean take whatever he wants. 

But the second goal has been hit for a while now so he gently pushes on Dean’s head until he gets the hint. Dean smirks at Cas, then shoves him gently onto the bed before straddling his legs and taking his cock in hand. Dean strokes Cas a couple times, thumb dragging through the precum at his slit then bringing it to his lips to suck it off. Cas groans, a low rumble in his chest that borders on a growl, the sound cut off sharply when Dean dips and sucks him down to the root.

“Fucking hell,” Cas says, hands coming up to guide Dean’s head at just the right pace. He looks at the screen again while Dean is occupied and sees that they’re already close to the third goal, the one Cas was looking forward to almost as much as the final goal. When he looks back, Dean is staring up at him from under his lashes, brows pulled together, looking a little annoyed.

“Get up here,” Cas says, and Dean gets into the 69 position they’d discussed earlier as they were figuring out goals.

Dean moans softly as Cas swallows him down, and Cas hums around him in kind, relishing the taste of Dean for the first time in so very long. 

The sound of tips pouring in is a constant annoyance in the back of Cas’ mind, but he does his best to ignore them for now, focusing all his energy on the man with the trembling thighs whose dick he’s sucking like it’s his job. He supposes it is right now.

“Cas, stop… I’m gonna,” Dean pants out, and Cas releases him and pats his hip. Dean follows the prompt and climbs off Cas only to flip around to kiss him. Cas can taste himself on Dean’s lips, his own coffee mixing with Dean’s cherries and bourbon, and fuck, the combination is perfect. Dean sucks on his tongue like he’s chasing the flavor himself and Cas groans into his mouth. 

He really wants to shut the laptop and continue this with just the two of them. He wants to own Dean, to fuck him until he begs to come and... he wants to bite him. 

Fuck, he wants to mate Dean.

The sound of a large tip sounds, and their kiss breaks. 

“I kind of hate them right now,” Dean whispers against his lips and Cas huffs out a laugh because Dean just keeps voicing Cas’ inner thoughts. 

“Look though,” Cas says, pinching Dean’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and turning him to look at the laptop. “I get to eat your ass now, and in just 4000 more tokens I get to fuck you into the mattress.”

“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean all but groans, then he kisses Cas again, a sweet, short thing that leaves Cas wanting. 

Before Cas can lean in for more, Dean is bent over, _presenting_ for him and all he can think about is the slick leaking out of Dean’s ass, making his thighs glisten with the sheer volume of it. He turns Dean to the side a little for a better camera angle, then palms Dean’s asscheeks, marveling at the freckles that dot his skin, even here. “You are so beautiful,” he says before he can stop himself.

“You don’t have to sweet talk me Cas, I’m already presenting for you,” Dean says, but there’s no bite to it. For the first time all night, Cas is struck by the fact that Dean’s been calling him by his name all night. Oh well, he’ll worry about it later, or not at all. It’s not even his full first name.

He swats Dean’s ass, just hard enough to sting and Dean moans. Maybe another night they’ll explore that. Tonight their activities are preplanned, which reminds him that he’d better get a move on if he wants to enjoy the taste of Dean before the next goal is reached.

He spreads Dean apart and Dean sighs into the bedding and spreads his knees wider. His hole is clenching in anticipation, and Cas swipes a finger over it before diving in to flatten his tongue against it. The effect is instant, Dean moaning and fisting the comforter as Cas spears him with his tongue. Slick is covering Cas’ face from nose to chin, but he can’t be bothered by it when Dean tastes so sweet. He makes a little “mmm” sound and sucks at Dean’s rim as if he can draw out more of the cherry-sweet slick with his lips.

Cas can hear the tips coming in. The frequency of the beeps and jingles make him well aware that they have to be getting close to the final goal, and he’s wondering how to take Dean. They’d decided against a poll this time, and for that Cas was glad. He longs to see Dean’s face this time, more than anything.

“Cas, Cas baby… want you so bad,” Dean whines. “Want you to fuck me. Please, Alpha.”

Cas withdraws to look at the screen. “Not yet, sweetheart,” he says softly, running a hand over Dean’s flank, soothingly.

“Please,” Dean begs. He’s hard and straining and slick is leaking from him faster than Cas can drink it up and he’s _ready,_ the perfect picture of a needy omega.

“800 more to go, sweetheart,” Cas says.

“Fuck the tips, Cas. Need you, Alpha,” Dean all but shouts, and Cas wants to give him what he wants. The problem is, the viewers know how this works. If they don’t reach the goals, the show ends. But now they have a desperate, begging omega, and the tips have all but stopped so they can watch Dean beg to be fucked. The viewers loved shit like this. Sadistic fucks.

“Dean, I need you to be patient,” Cas coos, dipping his fingers inside of Dean in an attempt to indulge his need to be filled. “It’s not that I don’t want to give you what you need.”

“Cas, please,” Dean sounds broken, and Cas is torn. 

“Come on guys, you know I always give you what you want, but my omega is dying for it. Don’t you want me to split him open on my big alpha cock?” Cas pleads with his viewers, looking for empathy. 

One of his omega viewers sends a 50 token tip in solidarity. A couple more small tips follow.

“625 more, sweetheart. Soon,” Cas soothes, then dips his head to rim Dean while they wait. Dean moans and pushes his hips back against Cas’ face, desperate for more, so Cas slips two fingers inside and presses on Dean’s prostate while he licks his rim. 

Blessedly, tips keep sounding, and Cas starts thanking the viewers in earnest now, almost as desperate as Dean is to get on with the main event. Cas had been almost painfully hard since they’d begun, only years of near-celibacy and training himself to hold out for the sake of the performance saving him from being just as desperate as Dean is.

“25 more. Come on, sweetheart,” Cas pats Dean’s hip. “How do you want to do this? Your choice.”

Dean immediately invades Cas’ space for a steamy kiss. “Want to see you,” he says before spreading out on his back, all freckled skin broken up by the crisscrossing leather of his harness. His legs fall open and the last tip jingles, final goal reached. 

Cas settles between Dean’s legs and leans down to scent him again. He feels Dean’s nose at his scent gland and he tips his head to the side, letting Dean breathe in his fill. Then he pushes Dean’s legs further apart and slides home. 

They both moan and Cas stills, letting them both get used to this after so long. Dean drags him down for kisses and Cas grinds his hips against Dean, moving inside him for the first time since their freshman year of college. 

Tips continue to roll in, simply tokens of appreciation now that the goals have been obliterated. Cas pulls out and plunges back in, burying himself as deep as he can while the sweetest sounds spill from Dean’s lips. Dean is gorgeous, cheeks flushed, lips kiss-swollen, eyes dark with arousal. There’s a light sheen of sweat on his chest that Cas dips down to taste before bringing his nose up against Dean’s scent gland and starting a slow, hard rhythm of thrusts that punch moans out of Dean.

“That’s it Alpha. Give it to me,” Dean encourages, his legs wrapping around Cas’ hips to give him the leverage to rock up into every new thrust. 

“You feel so good, Dean. Best I’ve ever had,” he confesses, even if both of them know that there hasn’t been much competition over the years.

Cas fucks into him faster now, spurred on by the desperate whimpers that sound so sweet dripping from Dean’s full lips. He can tell Dean is close and he redoubles his efforts, trying to make him come on his cock, untouched. 

“Right there, yeah Cas,” Dean moans out when Cas tilts his hips to target his prostate dead on. “Yes, yes… fuck yeah, baby.”

Dean’s fingers are digging into Cas’ hips and his heels are pressed into the small of Cas’ back and he’s panting and whining as he gets closer and closer to orgasm with every snap of his hips. Cas can feel himself getting close, but he holds himself back, focused on getting Dean there first. 

Suddenly Dean’s ass clenches around him like a vice grip and he’s groaning loudly as he comes between them, making an absolute mess of both of them. 

Cas smirks and slows his thrusts as Dean’s legs fall open and he starts to float down from his release. He reaches out and grabs his webcam, bringing it closer to show off the mess of cum on Dean’s belly and his cock where it’s still hard and curved up to his bellybutton.

“Look at that,” Cas says, leaving the camera focused on Dean’s tummy for a few more seconds before panning up to Dean’s smiling, flushed, sated face. “Look at him. He’s the most beautiful omega I’ve ever had, by far.”

Dean blushes red, embarrassment coming easier after orgasm for some reason. He shakes his head and throws a hand over his eyes as if he can hide from the now close to 4000 viewers on the other side of the screen.

Cas puts the camera back and pulls out of Dean so he can lean down and lick up some of Dean’s spend. He swallows it down with a little “mmm,” then kisses Dean’s sternum. 

“Where do you want me to cum, omega?”

“Fuck me until your close then cum all over me,” Dean says, and Cas’ cock jumps at his words.“Gladly,” he says, urging Dean to roll over on his stomach. Dean goes easily, then gets on his knees, pushing his ass in the air and Cas grips his hips and slides right back into his slick heat.

Dean’s noises are softer now that he’s come, but he’s still releasing little moans into the room when Cas grazes his prostate. He starts pushing back to meet Cas’ thrusts and Cas can’t help but grasp the straps of the harness that meet in the center of Dean’s back. He uses the harness to pull Dean back against his hips, and just the sight everything in front of him pushes him dangerously close to the edge.

He wants to knot Dean. He wants to tie them together and bite him and mate him. But he can’t because that's not what Dean approved. This is just sex and a paycheck. He has to remember that. No matter how much chemistry they have in bed, it’s just sex.

“Fuck,” Cas grunts when Dean slams back against him hard enough for his swelling knot to push inside him. He draws back out, biting his lip as his knot catches on Deans rim before popping free and he knows he has to keep it shallow now that he’s getting so close.

He thrusts a few more times, and Dean reaches between his own legs to stroke himself. At some point, he’d gotten hard again, and fuck… they really did have chemistry.

Dean gasps as his second orgasm hits. He paints the comforter white and clenches down on Cas’ cock again. That’s it. Cas is pulling out and stroking himself over Dean’s lower back and with a moan, he’s shuddering through his release, spurt after spurt of thick, white cum landing on Dean from shoulder to crack.

Cas strokes himself through it, thighs shaking from exertion and pleasure. He watches his cum drip down Dean’s sides and over his still gaping hole and he releases his cock to use both hands to start rubbing it into the omega’s skin, claiming him the only way he can. Dean will smell like him for a few days, and that thought is… thrilling. Possessiveness washes over him, and he leans in, biting Dean’s asscheek hard enough to earn him a startled yelp from Dean, but not hard enough to break the skin. He licks over the mark soothingly, and Dean slides down into the covers with a content sigh.

He lies down right next to Dean, not even caring that the pair of them are laying in their mess. Dean is curled up against him, burying his nose in his neck and breathing in deeply. 

Cas says a brief goodnight to their guests, thanking them profusely for the 15k token night, then reaches over to shut his laptop. Dean snuggles closer and throws an arm over his middle.

They have to clean up. They have to go to sleep in their separate beds so they can wake up in the morning and go back to being best friends again. They have to decide how to structure their next show, and Cas has to send Dean his share of the money.

They have a lot to do, but for now, Cas just wraps his arms around Dean and they doze, content and sated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you Friday... ish. I have some plans next week, but I'll try to get it up on time.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domesticity.
> 
> Another show.
> 
> Hormones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a day early in case everyone is lost to Finale feels on Friday.
> 
> Godspeed everyone. Less than 24 hours before the end.
> 
> I'm ok... really, I am.

Dean wakes in his own bed feeling _wrong_ after his show with Cas. The moments after had been blissful. Their scents were mingling on the air and he was tucked up against Cas being held after some pretty good sex. The only thing that could have made it better, aside from Cas biting him and mating him, would have been going with the flow. He’d hated the way Cas would stop and look at the screen to check the tip count or to talk to the viewers. It hadn’t seemed so bad in college when they’d done almost exactly what they did last night, but it grated on him this time.

Maybe it’s just because his feelings for Cas have gotten out of hand and Dean just wants him to himself now. Which is crazy and unrealistic, so he supposes he has to learn to live with scripted sex and unwelcome pauses to make sure they’re being paid accordingly. 

Doesn’t mean he doesn’t hate it.

And more than anything, he’d hated when Cas had nudged him out of his half asleep state to insist they get up and clean themselves off. In Cas’ defense, they were pretty fucking gross and Cas’ bed was wrecked, but Dean really hadn’t wanted to move. After he offered to help Cas change out the bedding and was told not to worry about it, there was nothing left to do but wander off to his own bathroom and sleep in his own cold bed.

He stretches and yawns before slipping out of bed to relieve himself. The only saving grace is that he still smells like Cas, and that will likely linger until they stop this arrangement. He breathes in his own scent, smiling at the underlying woodsmoke, cinnamon and coffee. It calms him and leaves him longing, but in spite of that, he can get really used to this.

Dean cleans up in the bathroom quickly, then sets up for a morning solo cam show. He’d woken up surprisingly horny even after two fairly powerful orgasms last night, and Cas’ scent all over him isn’t helping. May as well capitalize on it. He has bills to pay and an audience to build.

He manages to rake in about a thousand tokens doing a quick jerkoff show and he absently wonders when his interactive plug will arrive. It would be fun to see how much his earnings increase when he lets people buzz his ass. He cleans up for the second time that morning and finally makes it out to the kitchen to make breakfast. 

Cas is already seated at the island eating a bowl of cereal and when he looks up at Dean, he doesn’t even look put out by the fact that Dean made him scavenge for his own breakfast.

“Sorry,” Dean mumbles anyway. “Slept in.”

“Smells like you’ve been up for a while,” Cas says with a smirk, and Dean should have known he couldn’t just walk around smelling like fresh spunk and expect Cas not to notice.

“Woke up with wood and used it to make a quick buck,” he shrugs. In reality, about fifty bucks once the cam site took half, but who’s counting.

Dean makes his way to the coffee pot, anxious for the caffeine to hit his bloodstream. Since Cas has already fed himself, Dean pours himself a bowl of cereal as well, making a mental note to prepare a decent lunch for them. Maybe some burgers and fries. Cas would like that.

“As long as you can get it up tonight, you’re free to have as many shows as you want,” Cas says with a wink before shoveling his last bite of cereal into his mouth.

“You wanna do it again?” Dean asks. He’d figured they’d continue, but he didn’t want to count his chickens before they hatched.

“I thought that was what we decided. We made about $750 last night,” Cas says, and it stings a little that their intimacy is just a meal ticket. “That’s our mortgage payment for the month in just two hours. But if you don’t want to, we can stop.” Cas dips his head to stare into the leftover milk in his bowl.

“No, I want to,” Dean says. And God, does he want to. He might die if he can’t touch Cas again.

“But?”

Dean sighs. Cas can always tell when there’s something wrong with him. “But, I didn’t love every aspect of it. The sex was great, fucking fantastic, but the viewers…”

“The viewers are kind of the point, Dean,” Cas says with that stupid , adorable, endearing tilt of the head that plagues Dean’s life. How dare the alpha be so cute? Isn’t that against some alpha law or something?

“Yeah, I get that. But it seemed like every time we were in the groove, you had to stop and check in with them. We were ready for things to progress, but we had to wait for tips, and we had every move preplanned so we could structure the tips. Don’t get me wrong, it was hot and I haven’t gotten off that hard in a while, but it felt off,” Dean confesses, the worlds coming out in a rush.

Cas sighs and smiles at him. “I’m so glad you said it.”

“I… what?” 

“I felt the same way. When you were begging to be fucked…”

“I did not beg,” Dean protests, snorting in indignation. 

Cas simply raises an eyebrow and levels him with a look that says _Oh, really omega? You’re gonna try it, huh?_

“When you were begging to be fucked,” Cas repeats, “I wanted to give you what you wanted. But my room has rules. The viewers know by now that they only get what they pay for, and their teamwork always comes through in the end. It requires patience on my part, and now our part, to get through it.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Dean grumps.

“There’s something we can do,” Cas says, and Dean feels hopeful. “Ticket shows.”

“I’m new at this man, you’re gonna have to explain it to me like I’m twelve.”

“Dean, if you were twelve, I’d be in jail,” Cas says with a laugh.

“You know what I mean.”

“In a ticket show, we set a price for a ticket,” Cas starts. “Say, 100 tokens. Every person who buys a ticket is let into a private show for ticket holders. We can do a preshow to tease people and entice them to buy tickets. Have a little over the clothes foreplay, maybe strip down to our underwear at some point, tell them what they might see in the ticket show. It would be fairly easy with my viewers to pull in enough people. Now that people have seen us together, they’ll be tempted to see more.”

“What happens once we go private?” Dean asks.

“They can still tip, if they choose to, but we wouldn’t be waiting for goals. We could just… see how it feels and go with it at our own pace.” There’s sex dripping off the words, even as Cas keeps them tame, and Dean can feel himself getting turned on at the thought of it. 

“So no checking the screen?” Dean asks, needing that last bit of reassurance.

“None. We tell them upfront that once the show starts, we won’t be looking at the chat. Most likely, they’ll think it’s hotter. I know I hate watching couples shows when the models are preoccupied with the chat.”

“Me too. The night before I cammed for the first time I saw a room that made me so uncomfortable because they would stop fucking to beg for tips. They reeked of desperation.”

“Exactly,” Cas agrees with a grin. “So? Ticket show tonight?”

“I’m in.”

.  
.  
.

After breakfast, they have a lazy day. Cas sits on the couch with a book and a cup of tea while Dean does eventually get around to making burgers. Cas grumps about the calories, but his moans through his lunch could easily rival his sex noises and in all honesty, Cas’ tight body won’t be affected by a little grease. Dean promises to make them a healthy dinner and Cas polishes off his lunch, nary a crumb left behind.

Dean goes out to get the mail in the afternoon and comes back in with a couple Amazon boxes for Cas, most likely gifts from his admirers. Cas lights up when he sees the packages and Dean wants to kiss his cute face. He hates having to keep his hands to himself now that they’ve had each other again, but he refrains and hands the boxes over before plopping on the couch next to Cas.

“Let’s see what they sent you. Flavored lube? Pocket pussy? Please tell me you got a flogger,” Dean teases and Cas just rolls his eyes and shakes the first box like it’s a Christmas present. “Well?” Dean prompts.

Cas sighs and scowls at the box. “The waiting always sucks.” He pouts and goddamn it, how is he so freaking adorable?

“Why wait? Let’s see it!” Come to think of it, he’s never seen Cas open one of his wishlist boxes and he wonders why that is.

“I always wait until my next show. That way if the viewer is in the room I can thank them. They usually are. The regulars send most of this stuff.” He pouts at the boxes again, then gets up to carry them into his room.

“You could cheat and check your wishlist,” Dean calls out.

Cas returns and plops back down on the couch. “I like to be surprised.”

Dean can’t relate. He was definitely the kid that searched out Christmas presents early, back in his early childhood when his mom was alive and Santa Claus was still a thing. 

“Fair enough. Can we open them tonight?” Dean asks. He truly is curious to see what kinds of things Cas’ viewers send him. With how long he’s been camming, he probably has a closet full of weird sex shit.

“Of course,” Cas smiles. “I wouldn’t be able to wait any longer than that.”

The afternoon passes quickly after that. Cas packs up some jars of honey to drop off at the Hanscum-Mills farm. The farmer’s market is still open with mask-wearing required, and Cas bottled the honey a couple weeks ago so it’s time to unload it. When he gets back, he’s carrying a basket filled to the brim with fresh produce in one hand and a baked apple pie in the other.

“Bless Jody and Donna,” Dean says, snatching the pie tin from Cas even as Cas rolls his eyes.

“I don’t have that capability, but I did thank them on your behalf.”

“Oh, come on, you’re an angel. ‘Course you can!” Dean teases as if he hasn’t been poking fun at Castiel’s angelic name for the last twelve years of their lives. Cas’ full body eye roll that follows is just as familiar.

“Castiel isn’t even in the bible,” Cas says for what has to be the 97th time. “My mom misspelled Cassiel on the birth certificate form.”

“Yet, you still go by AngelOfThursday, so I rest my case,” Dean says as he slices into the fragrant pie. The cinnamon reminds him of Cas and he breathes it in.

They settle at the kitchen island after Dean warms a couple slices in the microwave and puts scoops of vanilla ice cream on top.

“So much for eating healthy for the rest of the day,” Cas says grumpily even as he’s taking a massive bite. He gets ice cream on the corner of his mouth and Dean reaches out before thinking about it and swipes it away with his thumb, then sucks the mess from the digit. Cas’ eyes track every movement, darkening as Dean’s thumb slides between his lips.

“Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that... I got laid,” Dean teases with a wink.

Cas flushes, but he manages a retort. “Soon,” he purrs before getting up to deposit his plate in the dishwasher.

.  
.  
.

They’re both dressed casually tonight, having gone commando under lounge pants with tee shirts and bare feet, and Cas has set up a fun tip menu for the chatting portion of the evening. Earlier, he'd tweeted out that they were doing another couples show with the added caveat that it would end in a ticketed “fuck show,” and the room was already pretty full in anticipation. 

While they’d waited for the room to fill up, they’d gotten tips to do anything from kiss or fondle each other over the clothes to play ‘never have I ever,’ with an app Cas has on his phone. Dean’s surprised by how fun and relaxing it’d been to just hang out and be playful with the viewers. And for the record, never has Cas ever bottomed, but quite of a few of his alpha viewers have, unsurprisingly. There was a reason they were watching another alpha nightly, after all.

They’re in the middle of one of their bought and paid for lip-locks, Cas nipping at Dean’s bottom lip and making breathy little sounds that make it seem like he’s ready to amp things up soon. 

Their ticket sales are going well, over 100 viewers have already purchased tickets which puts them on track to make more than they did last night. And they’d have more freedom to ignore the cameras, so as far as Dean is concerned, this new setup is win-win.

Cas has his Amazon boxes sitting at the foot of the bed and he’s practically buzzing with anticipation to open them.

“Hope there’s something in there we can play with,” Dean teases and wiggles his eyebrows at the camera. The response from the viewers is immediate.

_not likely_

_who’s gonna tell him?_

_hahahahahahaha_

Dean looks over at Cas in question and his best friend is blushing and staring down at the boxes. “What do they mean, Cas?” he asks in a teasing tone.

“What exactly do you think I have on my wishlist, Dean?” Cas asks, that sexy fucking eyebrow arched menacingly.

“I… I dunno. Thought maybe you had a sex dungeon in your closet or something.” He shrugs then realizes how dumb that sounds. Cas very rarely has sex with anyone but his own hand. 

Cas sighs the sigh of a long suffering alpha and tears into the tape of the first box open with a pair of scissors. He pulls out… a book?

He smiles broadly as he searches the box for the gift reciept. “Thank you so much AlphaMax! I’m almost up to this one in the series and thought I’d have to order it myself. I know what I’ll be doing tomorrow.”

Oh, he’s such a nerd sitting there grinning at a book that cannot possibly be fewer than 600 pages, and Dean fucking loves him so much. 

Cas pulls one more thing out of the box, and Dean can’t help the laugh that bubbles forth. Bee socks. Fucking knee high, yellow, bee socks.

“These weren’t even on my list but I love them,” Cas says and it’s genuine. This dorky alpha really does love the fucking bright yellow socks with buzzing bees all over them.

“They know about your bees?” Dean asks.

“We talk about a lot of things in here, Dean,” Cas says, patting his cheek like he’s pacifying a child. “They know all about my hives and my garden.”

Dean pouts because he feels like that’s _his_ Cas to know, and these strangers on the internet shouldn’t get to see that side of him. Fuck, he’s jealous. He hates jealousy. It's such a wasted emotion.

Cas is already tearing into the second box by the time Dean shakes himself out of his brief funk. “Look, Dean!” he says and Dean is presented with the Indiana Jones box set on Blu-Ray. “You’ve been trying to get me to watch them forever, so I put them on my wishlist. We should watch tomorrow,” he suggests as if he hadn’t just said he’d be reading all day. 

_Well, that’s more like it._ “Whatever you want, Cas,” he says and he kisses the alpha’s nose because he just can’t help himself.

Cas fishes the gift receipt out of the box and thanks the other gift-giver, then he’s setting the stuff aside on the floor for safe keeping and resting a warm hand on Dean’s thigh.

“OK, show’s about to start. How about we give you five more minutes, then we’ll go private. You can buy tickets while the show is going on too, but who knows what you’ll miss,” Cas teases. “I actually have something very specific in mind I might ask Dean for and you won’t want to miss it.”

Dean’s head snaps to the left and he looks at Cas with wide eyes, “What the fuck are you up to?” he asks, but Cas just shakes his head.

“Maybe you’ll find out in a few minutes. Maybe I’ll wait until next time. I haven’t decided yet,” Cas says, cheeks pink enough to show through his tan.

“Looks like y’all might want a ticket,” Dean says with a grin. 

A few more viewers do buy tickets, and they’ve officially broken their previous earnings record. It’s already a good night and they haven’t even taken their clothes off yet.

Cas takes a moment or two before the room goes private to explain that they won’t be paying much attention to the chat once they get going and it’s not because the viewers aren’t appreciated, they just want to give them a good show. In other words, they’re going to be too wrapped up in each other to care, and Dean is tingling with anticipation.

One of the moderators had put up a countdown clock when Cas gave a 5 minute wanring, and when it ticked down to zero, Cas said a brief goodnight to anyone who decided not to buy a ticket and switched the room over. 

“Ok, here we go,” Cas says, winking at the camera one last time before pouncing on Dean and pinning him to the bed. 

“What did you want to ask me for, Alpha?” Dean asks immediately, unable to get it out of his head.

Cas shakes his head, turning his face away. “I think I’ll leave it for another night. We should talk about it first.” He flicks his eyes over to the camera, and Dean nods his understanding. His curiosity is piqued but if it’s something big, Cas is probably right.

“Yeah, ok,” Dean says just before he drags Cas down for a kiss.

Cas allows Dean to manhandle him, sighing against his lips after a tender kiss that felt more domestic than sexy and Dean wonders if Cas feels anything like he does in that moment. Dean lets his hands drift over the soft, worn cotton of Cas’ teeshirt, feeling the hard planes of muscle shifting under his fingertips. Then Cas is sitting back on his knees and pulling the shirt off and Dean follows suit.

When Cas lowers himself again, it’s skin on skin and Dean feels warm everywhere they're touching. He can smell Cas’ scent warming up and his own sweetening, and can feel the slightest trickle of slick between his cheeks. 

“You smell good, Omega,” Cas says against his ear, his warmth breath inducing a shudder that rocks Dean from shoulder to toe. 

“You too, want you Cas,” Dean answers as his hands wander downward to grab onto Cas’ ass and pull him closer. They’re both hard in their pants, and when Cas grinds against him, Dean moans and lets his legs fall open further so Cas can settle between them.

Cas’ eyes meet his and it’s nothing like last time. Cas is here with him, not preoccupied with what’s happening in the chat. It’s only the two of them, regardless of how many people are playing the voyeur. 

Fingertips trail along Dean’s jaw as Cas studies him, his denim blue gaze dark and intense in a way that makes Dean’s heart beat a little funny. Then their lips are pressed together again, as warm, sweet and unhurried as the little circles Cas is grinding against his hips.

Dean shoves his hands down the back of Cas’ stretchy lounge pants and squeezes his firm asscheeks. Cas groans and snaps his hips a little harder against Dean as his scent spikes, warm and spicy with cinnamon. Dean can always recall a bit of cinnamon on the air when Cas cams, but it seems more pungent now. Whether that’s because of Dean or their close proximity, he isn’t sure.

Cas gasps when Dean experiments with dragging a finger down his asscrack. “This ok?” Dean asks softly, aware of the viewers and attempting to keep some of what’s happening just between the two of them. 

“Please,” Cas whispers, his cheeks pink. 

Dean dips further, pressing the tip of his index finger against Cas’ hole. Cas chokes back a little whine, burying his face in Dean’s neck and breathing him in as Dean circles the sensitive rim. He could use a little lube to experiment further, but their second time on cam in recent history probably isn’t the time for alpha ass play.

He withdraws his hand slowly, and starts to push Cas’ pants down instead, eager to get them naked.

Cas helps him out, kicking his pants away before slowly removing Dean’s while maintaining eye contact from under thick lashes. Dean’s pants come away damp with slick, and Cas licks his lips and he breathes in the scent coming from between Dean’s parted legs. 

“You are so beautiful, Dean,” Cas says so sincerely it makes Dean ache for more. 

He wants to hear ‘You’re so smart,’ or ‘You’re so perfect for me’ or ‘I love you, be my mate.’ Physical chemistry they had in spades, but Dean wants more. 

“Not so bad yourself,” he says, pushing away all thoughts of Cas loving him back before his discontent can leech into his scent.

“Wanna taste you,” Cas says, dipping his head to sniff along the crease of Dean’s thigh where his scent sits, musky and thick. Then Cas is swallowing him down to the base and Dean cries out and fights to keep his hips still. Cas pulls off with a pop and looks up at Dean from under thick lashes and hooded lids. “It’s ok, Dean. Fuck my mouth.”

“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean says as Cas lowers his mouth onto his cock again. He doesn’t take him as deep and stills, looking up at Dean expectantly. Dean nods, then reaches down to bury his fingers in Cas’ messy hair. Slowly, shallowly, he thrusts upward and Cas’ throat opens for him easily. When Cas doesn't gag, he withdraws and tries again, sliding in just a bit deeper. 

Cas is blinking up at him with glassy eyes and nodding encouragement, so Dean builds a slow rhythm as Cas’ throat contracts around him. 

“Fuck,” he breathes out when it gets to be too much and Cas pulls off of him and wipes his mouth on the comforter before crawling back up Dean’s body again. 

Cas tucks a pillow behind Dean’s head then shuffles higher until he’s straddling Dean’s chest. “Open,” he says firmly, and Dean obeys. Cas slides between Dean’s lips slowly, stopping before hitting the back of Dean’s throat, then he pulls out all the way. “Ok?”

“Fuck yeah, Cas. Come on, I can take it.”

Cas pushes his cock back into Dean’s mouth again and thrusts carefully. As an alpha, he’s naturally well-endowed, thick and long and potentially dangerous. Many an omega has ended up in the hospital with a dislocated jaw after their mouths were knotted. But that isn’t a threat with Cas. He’s gentle and stays shallow. His eyes never leave Dean’s as he strokes his stubbled jaw and pets his sandy brown hair. It’s tender in a way Dean’s never experienced. His time with alphas before Cas was typical more rushed and feral.

Dean applies suction and flicks his tongue over Cas’ frenulum here and there, pulling out every little trick in his playbook that would have Cas grunting and biting his lip above him.

When Cas finally pulls out, Dean’s a little floaty like being with Cas puts him into some kind of trance or something. Maybe he’s halfway to subspace or something, but Cas draws him out of it quickly as he settles back to sit with his back against the headboard. He pats his thigh and Dean crawls over to straddle his lap.

Cas wraps his arms tightly around Dean’s waist and buries his face in the crook of Dean’s neck, breathing in sugar sweet cherries and the bite of bourbon. His tongue darts out, flicking over Dean’s scent gland a few times before dragging his teeth over the sensitive spot. Dean moans almost loud enough to be embarrassing, and his fingers sink into Cas’ thick hair. He holds Cas there and Cas takes the hint, sucking a dark purple mark directly onto Dean’s scent gland that’ll last for days. 

He’s been marked.

He’s been marked and just the thought of it has him writhing in Cas’ lap, grinding their cocks together where they’re trapped between their bodies, hard and leaking precum.

“Want you to ride me, Omega,” Cas says when he’s finally freed from Dean’s clutches and can emerge from his spot by Dean’s throat. 

“Whatever you want, Alpha,” Dean says, his voice deep and husky with arousal. He can feel the slick that’s leaked from him to wet Cas’ thighs, and he knows there’s no need for extra prep at this point. He lifts himself up on his knees and grasps Cas’ cock in hand, stroking a few times just to watch the bliss wash over the alpha’s face. He rubs the head of it over his hole a few times, a tease for both of them, and gets it nice and wet.

“Please,” Cas whispers, fingertips digging into Dean’s hips.

Dean lines up Cas’ cock at his opening and sinks down slowly, taking him inside himself inch by inch. The stretch and slight burn of the huge dick pushing inside him feels amazing, and Dean finds himself glad they didn’t stretch him out beforehand.

He bottoms out and settles in Cas’ lap, dipping his head for a kiss that Cas grants him easily. They kiss slow and deep, tongues sliding together wetly and hands roaming over miles of bare skin. Dean circles his hips, grinding Cas’ cock against his prostate and Cas moans into his mouth. 

“That’s it baby. Feel that? How tight and wet I am for you?” Dean says, circling his hips at a maddeningly slow pace. Cas nods against his throat. “Only for you,” Dean says, firmly.

“Fuck,” Cas whispers before pulling Dean in for another kiss, this one wet and messy and dirty in ways that makes precum dribble from Dean’s cock. “Mine. My omega.” Cas says firmly, then the world turns upside down and he has Dean on his back. 

“Fuck yeah,” Dean says as Cas pushes between his legs, lifting one over his shoulder so he can thrust in deep. “That’s it Alpha, make me yours,” he says. He means every word, but also knows it’ll play well for those watching… that Cas will think it’s for those watching, just as ‘My omega’ had been. Being on cam gives Dean the freedom to say anything he wants and play it off as performance later. 

Cas is thrusting into him hard, his inner alpha clearly spurred on by the needy omega underneath him. “Mine,” he growls again.

“Yours,” Dean agrees, doing his best to push up to meet Cas’ thrusts, then Cas is pulling away again.

“Present, Omega,” Cas says firmly, a hint of red ringing his irises, making the blue stand out that much bluer.

Dean rolls over immediately and Cas’s hands are on his hips, positioning him right where he wants him. He arches his back, pushing his ass high in the air and Cas is driving home, balls slapping against Dean’s taint.

“Fuck yes,” Dean groans out as his hands scrabble along the comforter looking for something to hang on to as Cas rocks against him forcefully. “Breed me, alpha. Fuckin’ knot me,” he begs, pushing back to meet Cas thrust for thrust. The sound of skin slapping skin is only bested in intensity by their combined scents filling the room and Dean feels like he could drown in cinnamon. 

He’s never smelled the cinnamon this strong in all the years they lived together.

Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s chest, pressing against him so Dean’s back is flush with his chest, and he presses his nose to Dean’s scent gland again. “So good,” he growls out against Dean’s ear as he’s breathing Dean in.

“So good,” Dean agrees. “Come on alpha, do it. Make me come on your cock. Knot me.”

Cas growls again, straightening again to fuck Dean harder, faster. His hands grasp Dean’s hips and pull him back against his own, and Dean is reeling with pleasure. He can feel his orgasm creeping up, threatening to spill over untouched, and he aches for release. Cas tilts his hips up just a fraction and he’s nailing Dean’s prostate.

That’s all she wrote.

Dean comes with a deep moan, spurt after spurt onto the pristine white comforter beneath him.

“Dean,” Cas bites out. “Where should I…”

“Stay right where you are, alpha. Knot me,” Dean repeats.

Cas slows a bit, as if considering, so Dean clenches down around him and moans as enticingly as he can muster. The affect is immediate and Cas is pounding him into the mattress again, pressing kisses between Dean’s shoulder blades as his knot starts to swell and catch on Dean’s rim.

“Yeah, baby. That’s it. Breed me up good,” Dean encourages and Cas’ thrusts speed then start to stutter. 

Cas moans as he starts to come, filling Dean with his seed, then he pushes inside and his knot pops, locking them together. 

“Fuck,” Cas breathes out against Dean’s sweat-damp skin. 

Dean hums softly in the afterglow, wiggling his hips against Cas’ to draw out every bit of pleasure and cum. He clenches down again and Cas gasps as a fresh spurt of cum is coaxed from him.

Cas presses more soft kisses across Dean’s back before he gently lays them on their sides so he can see the chat for the first time since their ticket show began.

Dean reads the chat and chuckles. “I think we did ok,” he says, turning his head for a kiss which Cas gives him, freely.

_Holy shit!_

_that was the best 10 bucks I ever spent_

_are you sure ur just friends? ;)_

“Wow, look at that tip total!” Cas says, and Dean’s eyes drift over.

“Holy hell,” he agrees. Between ticket sales and tips, they raked in over 22,000 tokens. Right around $1100. Just for having some of the best sex of Dean’s life and letting people watch. Maybe Cas'd had the right idea all these years.

They chat with the viewers just a little longer, then close out of the site to wait out Cas’ knot on their own. Dean is drifting in and out of sleep when Cas’ knot goes down and he slips free, a mess of slick and cum following. 

“Dean, we should get cleaned up,” Cas says even as he’s nuzzling against Dean’s throat and breathing him in.

“Don’t wanna,” Dean pouts, rolling over and snuggling into Cas to scent him in return. 

Cas chuckles and rolls away from Dean before he can protest and disappears into his bathroom. 

“So this is how it is,” Dean says to the ceiling above him before following Cas’ example and walking the span of their little house to use his own bathroom. He cleans the slick, sweat and cum from his skin in a quick shower and wraps a towel around his waist before heading out to the kitchen. 

Cas is there, waiting for him which is far different from last night. 

“You should stay hydrated,” he says, holding out a cold bottle of water. As Dean takes it, he continues. “I should have made sure you were ok last night. I’m sorry. This is pretty new for me… having sex with a partner.”

“You’re fine, Cas. I’m grown. I can take care of myself,” Dean shrugs and drinks his water under the alpha’s watchful eye, not stopping to cap it until he’s downed half of it.

“I’m an alpha, Dean. I’m supposed to care for an omega after…”

“Cas, we’re not a couple. It’s fine,” Dean snaps, and Cas looks like someone just slapped him. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. You can’t fight instinct any more than I can.” He pauses, remembering that morning. “I felt like shit when I saw you eating cold cereal this morning. Should’ve been there to cook you a decent meal but I was too busy jerking off for a measly fifty bucks.”

“It’s not your job to feed me, Dean,” Cas says, then his mouth snaps shut like he just realized that this is all just a big misunderstanding. They each have expectations for themselves to fall into normal secondary gender roles, but they don’t expect it at all from each other. 

“Ok, then. I guess we’re even. Night, Cas,” Dean says, taking his water with him in case he wakes thirsty in the night.

He hears Cas close the door to his own room, and he lays in bed for a half hour or so, his chest aching. Cas had knotted him, filled him with alpha cum, and worse, Dean is _in love_ with him. His hormones are going haywire, desperate to be with his alpha. Problem is Cas doesn’t belong to him, but you try explaining fuck buddies to needy omega hormones. They don’t listen. Instead they just make him stink with sadness and rejection even as his brain is telling him that Cas isn’t rejecting him. He’s still his best friend, and he’s just down the hall. 

It’s his hormones that win the fight and Dean slides out of bed and pads down the hall on bare feet. The light is filtering out under Cas’ door when he gets there, so he knocks lightly before letting himself inside. Cas is sitting up in bed, his new book open in his lap, but it doesn’t seem like he’s gotten very far.

“Hey,” Dean says, walking into the room and shutting the door behind himself when he sees the soft look on Cas’ face. Cas’ scent has a bitter tang to it, much like his own, so Dean feels secure in the fact that he won’t be rejected.

“Hey yourself,” Cas replies softly, just reaching over and flipping the covers down. 

Dean breathes a sigh of relief and slips between the sheets. “Can I stay? It’s just…”

“Hormones, I know. Me too. I’m glad you gave in because I was determined to stay strong,” Cas huffs out a little laugh and holds the book up. “I’ve been on page two for twenty minutes. Too busy talking myself off a ledge because my stupid body wanted to be next to you.”

Dean just smiles softly and snuggles down into the fresh bedding Cas had put on his bed. He supposes they’ll have to run out for laundry supplies far sooner than they’d planned if they keep up this arrangement, but Dean isn’t going to complain about the fresh scent of fabric softener. And to hell with the water bill. They can certainly afford these little luxuries if they continue having nights like tonight.

“Night Cas,” he says before turning away from the alpha and closing his eyes.

“Sleep well, Dean,” comes Cas’ reply, then the lamp is turned off and Cas joins him in slumber.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little domesticity.
> 
> Things get switchy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So weird that season 15 only had 18 episodes, huh?
> 
> Anyway... Welcome back!

Cas supposes it’s inevitable that he wakes with Dean wrapped around him, one leg thrown over his thighs and morning wood pressing into his hip. Maybe they were stupid when they decided to cam together while being such close friends. He _knows_ it was stupid to knot Dean and fill him with his seed, all but claiming the omega as his own. They were just caught up in the moment. Dean asked to be knotted, and Cas was too lost to lust to tell him no.

Now their hormones are out of whack and they’re likely on the road to an unwanted scent bond. This is why alpha/omega friendships can’t withstand a friends with benefits situation. It would be so much easier if Dean feels the same for Cas as Cas feels for him. If they could just give in completely.

Of course, Cas would welcome scent bonding with Dean. He’d welcome more. He wants Dean to be his always, to bear his children and be his mate for life. God, Cas loves him, and he should stop this now so the upcoming rejection will sting less, but he’ll take Dean however he can get him. Not only that, but with every day that passes, Dean draws nearer to his last dose of suppressants. Cas can’t withdraw his offer to help Dean through his heat, not now. The pain he’d go through with Cas just down the hall would be immense. So they’ll get through it and whatever comes next… together… as friends.

It’ll be fine.

There were moments last night that Cas believed Dean’s performance. He knows his inner alpha believed it if the dark hickey decorating Dean’s scent gland is anything to go by. But when Dean was begging to be knotted… to be bred… Cas was helpless. He’d wanted to bite Dean, and that urge has to be contained _now._

Dean sighs and stretches against him, drifting somewhere between sleep and wakefulness. His head is resting on Cas’ chest and Cas takes a moment to stare, taking in the dark lashes fanned out over his cheek and the sprinkling of freckles that dot his nose. Dean has freckles _everywhere_ and Cas longs to study them as he once studied the stars, to map out the constellations hidden in the little clusters that decorate his shoulders. He’s so beautiful. 

_I love him so much,_ he thinks.

He knows it’s risky, but he presses a kiss to Dean’s forehead anyway. Just a peck, really, but it’s enough to have Dean stretching again and blinking into wakefulness.

“Hey,” Cas says as Dean blinks up at him.

“Morning,” Dean replies before rolling onto his back and stretching wide enough for his back to pop. He makes the softest little “mmm” of contentment and settles back against his own pillow. “Sorry I went all octopus on you overnight,” he says.

“I’m not complaining. It was nice being cuddled,” Cas teases.

“Dean Winchester does not ‘cuddle,’ Cas,” he scowls over at Cas, but there’s no heat behind it.

“I’m fairly certain what we were doing qualifies as cuddling. If you don’t believe me, I could demonstrate and let you decide,” he grins over at Dean who just smiles back. It’s soft, domestic, and Cas wants to wake up like this every morning, maybe with the occasional blow job thrown in for variety.

“Hey,” Dean says softly, reaching over to push the sheet down to Cas’ waist. For a moment, Cas wonders if Dean is about to initiate off-camera sex, then he speaks again. “Tell me about your flowers.”

Cas watches Dean’s fingertips drift over the tattoo splashed across his ribs and wonders how much he can say without giving himself away. What are the chances Dean knows anything about flowers?

“What are these?” Dean drags his index finger over the little white, bell-shaped flowers at the very bottom of the tattoo where it starts just above the dip of his hipbone. 

“Snowdrops,” Cas answers, praying that Dean won’t make the connection as they go through the garden on his body. “Their meaning is hope and rebirth.”

“And these?” Dean is tracing the small light purple flowers that are inked in just behind the snowdrops. 

“Aster, for love and affection.”

“I’ve seen these before, I think,” Dean says touching the pink ruffles of the next flower. “They’re always in grocery store bouquets. Something you’d take to your mom… if you had one.”

Cas can’t help but pull Dean’s hand to his lips to press a kiss to his knuckles. Dean watches him with wide eyes, but doesn’t pull away, as needy for sympathetic affection as Cas is to give it.

“Carnations. Admiration and love,” Cas says as Dean goes back to tracing the flowers. 

“Lots on here about love. What about these? There’s so many of them.” He’s running fingertips over the vine of purple and blue that drapes over Cas’ shoulder. It runs down his back and wraps around to join the others along his ribs. 

“Morning Glory. They’re said to represent unrequited love and mortality.” Cas is watching Dean carefully.

“More love then,” Dean says with a chuckle, then he presses a kiss to Cas’ ribcage. “You’ll get it someday Cas. You’re a fucking catch, man. Just need to get past this social distancing bullshit.”

“Yeah,” Cas forces himself to agree, then rolls away from Dean and disappears into the bathroom, unable to face him anymore.

When he finally emerges, Dean has gone and he hears noise coming from the kitchen. Cas turns the corner and sees Dean swaying to the music coming from his phone and singing softly under his breath as he mixes pancake batter. Cas watches for a long moment, lost in the undulation of Dean’s hips. Maybe he should tell him. Maybe he should just admit that the flowers snaking over the entire right side of his torso are their birth flowers, his and Dean’s. Maybe he should just look Dean in the eye and say, ‘I love you.’

Maybe he’s a fool who can’t handle the rejection and has nowhere else to go in the middle of a pandemic. 

“Need any help?” he asks instead and Dean turns to him with a brilliant smile. He’s still bare-chested and barefoot, his hair askew and almost golden in the sunlight streaming in through the skylight, and not for the first time this morning, Cas longs to tell him that he’s beautiful.

“Wanna make some coffee?” Dean is turned to the stove now, open hand hovering an inch over the griddle that straddles two burners to test the heat. 

Cas does as he’s asked and as the coffee percolates he turns and watches the muscles in Dean’s back and shoulders flex as he ladles batter and flips pancakes. 

“You’re beautiful,” he blurts.

Dean turns to him with wide eyes, spatula clutched in hand and pointing towards the ceiling almost comically. 

“Sorry,” Cas says, quickly. He’s surprised that he’s not stinking up the room with embarrassment, but he’s at peace with the confession. “It’s just that I think it often, and you deserve to hear it outside the bedroom. You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Dean’s face softens and flushes and smiles shyly. “You’re not so bad yourself, Cas. Very easy on the eyes. Ten out of ten would look at you again.”

They eat their breakfast in front of the TV after Cas manages to get his Indiana Jones blu rays open, and they stay there long enough to hit lunch time. Dean makes a light lunch and after they eat they make it out to the yard for some fresh air. 

Cas decides to get some sun, stripping down to his short boxer briefs and plopping down in a lounge chair and sending a prayer of thanks up for their very private backyard. Dean, shirtless, decides to mow the lawn and Cas watches and breathes in the scent of fresh cut grass and sweet omega sweat.

He’s struck again by how domestic their lives have become in quarantine, how easily they move around each other and divide up the chores with little to no bickering. Their lives are easy and so close to perfect that Cas thinks he could live just like this forever and be happy. _How tempting it is to try to have it all though,_ he thinks as he watches a bead of sweat trickle down the center of Dean’s back and disappear into his shorts. _How terrifying it is to confess his love with the very real possibility of rejection._

He sighs as Dean cuts a path around one of the flowerbeds. As much as Cas could live like this, Dean deserves more. He deserves a mate and a family, a home of his own away from Cas. 

The thought makes Cas’ heart clench in his chest. He can’t imagine a life without Dean.

They head inside later, showering off the sun and sweat, only to reconvene back on the couch to watch the third Indiana Jones movie. Cas enjoys the films immensely, which is a good thing since Dean keeps glancing over at certain points to gauge his reaction.

The credits roll, and Dean starts to make his way to the kitchen to figure out dinner. Cas follows and sits at the island to watch. Dean is in his element in the kitchen. Cooking or baking, it doesn’t matter, he’s equally skilled. 

“So, Cas,” Dean starts tentatively, pulling out some ground beef and italian sausage for a quick meat sauce they could throw over pasta. “Last night, you brought something up… it’s been killing me all day.”

Cas feels his cheeks warm, remembering what he almost asked Dean for the night before. “Um, yes. I remember.”

Dean turns to him with a quizzical look. “Care to clue a dude in?”

Cas bites his lip, looking down at his lap. “It’s nothing. You probably wouldn’t even want to…”

“Won’t know until you ask. Come on, you’ve had your tongue in my ass, man. I don’t think there’s much left that could ruin our friendship.”

“It’s just that… well it could be very lucrative if we advertise ahead of time. It’s a bit of a niche kink thing, but the money…” he trails off as Dean appears by his side.

“Spit it out, Cas,” he says impatiently.

Cas looks up at Dean, willing himself to admit the one thing he wanted that no alpha should. It was half curiosity and half wanting to share _everything_ with Dean, but either way, he wants it.

“I’d like to know if you’d top me,” he says, very matter of fact.

Dean’s eyes go wider than Cas has ever seen them. “Cas… I’ve been with a lot of people over the years. Alphas, betas, other omegas… _only_ omegas have ever let me top. Are you sure? I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to just for the money. We’re doing just fine without it.”

“I want you to fuck me, Dean. I’ve always been curious. We alphas have prostates too. I can’t imagine it would be any less pleasurable for me than it is for you,” Cas says.

“That’s something you should share with a mate someday, Cas,” Dean says, and Cas isn’t sure if it’s just wishful thinking, but Dean almost sounds sad.

“I trust _you,_ Dean. I trust you not to hurt me, to make it good. Please.”

Dean swallows. His eyes have gone dark and his scent is heavy on the air, arousal and a touch of slick. Cas knows Dean wants this as much as he does. 

“Cas, I won’t pretend I don’t want this,” he starts. “I just don’t want you to regret it.”

“I won’t regret it. I could never regret anything we’ve shared in our time together.” It’s as close to a confession as Cas will allow himself, but it seems to work because Dean softens.

“Ok, Cas. We can try. Just tell me when,” Dean relents. 

“Thank you, Dean.” And with that, Dean retreats back to the stove to brown the meat, chop garlic and set the sauce to simmer while Cas watches every practiced move.

Later, they’re sitting together in their usual spots at the kitchen table eating spaghetti with rich meat sauce and caesar salads when Cas brings it up again.

“Tonight,” he says.

“Tickets or tips?” Dean asks.

“Tickets for sure. I don’t want a distraction and I don’t want to give this away for free to the freeloaders that get by on the generousity of the tippers.”

Dean nods. “Yeah, ok. Tonight.”

.  
.  
.

About an hour before his usual showtime, Cas tweets out the information about their show, teasing their plans. He’s instantly flooded with replies, likes and retweets, and he knows the show will be big. 

He’s nervous, his stomach fluttering every time he thinks about Dean sinking into him. He isn’t innocent in the realm of ass play, not by far. Dean hadn’t been remotely correct to think that Cas has a sex dungeon hidden in his closet, but he wasn’t totally off base either. Cas does have a box of toys hidden under his bed, things he only takes out on occasion to do a kink show for other alphas who like alphas. These alphas either liked to fuck or be fucked by alphas, and either way, watching Cas bounce on a rubber knot feeds that kink.

Those alphas would show up in droves tonight to see him take a flesh and blood cock. Sure, they’d rather watch him with another alpha, but he’s assured them time and time again that though he performs for anyone who wants to watch, he doesn’t swing that way. Either way, he’s quite certain no one will complain about a gorgeous omega with an above-average-sized cock fucking him into the mattress.

Cas showers the day off, and uses an enema in preparation. It’s completely unsexy, but it’s the same way he preps for a dildo show and doesn’t have the self-cleaning function that omegas do. He’s standing with a towel slung low across his hips, staring down at the contents of his underwear drawer when Dean pokes his head in the door.

“What are you wearing for this?” Dean asks as his eyes rake over Cas’ damp skin.

“I was just wondering that myself,” he replies. He usually goes commando under lounge pants, or with boxer briefs, but he does have a few things tucked away at the back of the drawer for his kink shows. Glancing over at Dean, he can’t help but wonder how the omega would react to seeing him wrapped in lace or something strappy and satin. “Help me choose?” he asks coyly, well aware that he’s practically naked, his wet hair dripping onto his shoulders.

Dean’s tongue wets his bottom lip before he draws it between his teeth and bites it. He seems torn, but still walks the few steps over to Cas’ dresser. Cas can almost feel the heat radiating off of Dean’s skin when he slides next to him and starts to poke around in the drawer. 

“You smell good,” Cas says even though Dean smells no differently than he usually does. Dean always smells good to him. 

Dean looks over at him, a pair of navy briefs clutched in one hand. Instead of thanking Cas for the compliment, he tilts his head to the side, barring his neck in submission and invitation. Cas swallows down the lump in his throat and takes the bait, leaning in close to scent him, his nose dragging over Dean’s fluttering pulse point. He smells sweet, as usual, and is growing sweeter still the longer Cas lingers near his scent gland.

They’ve scented each other in the past when one of them was upset and needed comfort, so it’s nothing new for Cas to seek that same comfort at a time like this when he’s preparing to bottom for the first time. But those times never felt this charged, didn’t make their scents spike with barely controlled arousal. Cas steps even closer, pressing his body to Dean’s and letting one hand rest against the side of Dean’s neck he isn’t currently scenting. Cas holds him, breathing him in, reveling in the gasp that escapes Dean’s lips as he tilts his head further, giving himself over to Cas completely. 

_Such a good omega_ Cas thinks.

“Sorry,” he says, finally forcing himself away from Dean’s throat before he does something stupid. “I’m just nervous.” It’s a half truth, because he is nervous, but scenting Dean isn’t about that. He finds himself craving Dean more the more they cam together, and he needed to scent him in that moment.

“It’s ok,” Dean says, trying for casual and failing due to the faint scent of slick on the air. He returns to rifling through Cas’ underwear drawer, finally reaching the back. His eyebrow shoots up as he pulls out a pair of simple, black lace boxers. 

They’re basically boy short cut panties, but made for a male’s body. Some men can get away with wearing women’s panties, as long as they were omegas or betas, but an alpha cock would be strangled by the lack of space, so Cas buys men’s lingerie. 

“Yes, Dean, I’m a camboy. There are a few racy pieces in there,” Cas says, rolling his eyes and snatching the underwear from the cheeky omega.

“Wait, there’s more?” 

Dean is gleeful now, reaching to the back of the drawer to see what else he can find. He pulls out a pair of red satin bikini briefs with black lace trim and smirks at them before setting them aside. He does the same with the cotton thong covered with bees that a viewer had sent Cas at some point. He draws in a sharp breath at his next find and holds them up.

“These,” Dean says. He’s holding one of Castiel’s favorite pairs of underwear to wear for kink shows. Light blue satin in the front with a narrow strip of stretchy navy waistband that wraps around to the back, which is nothing but more navy straps that crisscross his ass, leaving his hole accessible. He’d never even have to take them off.

Cas feels like he can’t breathe as he takes the tiny scrap of satin and elastic from Dean. Dean’s eyes are dark, his scent swirling around them, sweet and thick with arousal. 

“You want to fuck me while I’m wearing these, Omega?” Cas asks, his voice raspy now, an octave deeper than normal as a result of his own lust.

“Please, Alpha,” Dean’s eyes are trailing over Cas’ skin, fingertips reaching out to drag along the ink on Cas’ ribs. 

“Will you wear the gifts I gave you?” Cas asks, smiling when Dean just nods and starts fiddling with the edge of the towel wrapped tightly around Cas’ hips.

“Want you, Alpha,” Dean says quietly, “How much longer?”

“Soon, Sweetheart,” the pet name slips out before he can stop himself, but it seems to go unnoticed by Dean. “As soon as we get ready we can log on and start selling tickets. Bring some of this energy and we’ll do well,” Cas steps away then, a reminder that they’re not doing this simply to do it. They’re a commodity to be bought and sold by horny people on the internet.

“Yeah. I’ll go get dressed.”

.  
.  
.

Cas is bent over, ass to the camera to show off his hole to tease the kinky alphas on the other side of the screen. Dean kneels at his hip, hands on either cheek, spreading him wide and placing kisses over the swell of his ass.

The ticket sales are flying, their foreplay doing the trick as predicted. Dean is slicking in his vinyl shorts, if the scent on the air is anything to go by. Cas can’t help but think about how uncomfortable that must be, but Dean never shows it, just reaches down to palm his own cock every now and then to quell his own arousal. 

Cas arches his back, pressing his chest against the mattress and moaning as Dean brushes a fingertip over his hole. He’s not even nervous anymore, not with how he’s so turned on and ready for Dean to fuck him he can barely function. 

A tip menu is set up for the pre-show, and a user tips an insane asking price of 1001 tokens for Dean to rim Cas for two minutes. Dean relays that fact to Cas since he’s facing away from the chat at the moment and Cas just nods and spreads his legs further, inviting Dean to get on with it.

The first wet swipe of Dean’s tongue sends him reeling. He knows that, biologically, he’s not exactly built for bottoming, that it doesn’t feel as good for him as it does for an omega, but he can’t imagine it feeling any better than it does. He’d never survive being an omega.

Dean’s tongue swirls around Cas’ rim, lightly at first, then with more pressure and Cas can feel his body opening for Dean. Distantly, he hears the sounds ringing from the laptop speakers of viewers buying tickets and leaving tips, but he doesn’t even care about money now. All he wants is Dean. When Dean’s tongue stiffens and presses inside him, Cas whines and pushes back against Dean’s face for more.

The time must tick down on the clock one of his mods inevitably put up in the chat because Dean withdrawals with one last lick of his hole and kisses to each asscheek in the spaces between the straps of Cas’ blue panties.

“Mmmmm,” Cas hums as Dean rubs the pad of his thumb over Cas’ wet rim. “Want more,” he says.

“Yeah, Alpha? You want my fingers?” Dean asks, cockily and Cas just nods into the covers. 

He feels pliant and floaty and a million percent trusting of Dean. He wants him now.

“It’s not time yet, baby,” Dean teases, withdrawing his hand completely. 

“I don’t care. Want you now,” Cas growls, pushing up into a kneeling position to challenge Dean face to face. He glances at the screen. There’s still a few minutes before they’re set to start the ticket show, but they’ve raked in even more money than last night already, and honestly, he doesn’t even care. He won’t wait anymore.

Cas shuffles over to the laptop. “Buy now, because we’re starting the show,” he says, then he switches them over.

Dean is smirking at him when he turns back around. He’s leaning back on his elbows, black vinyl stretched obscenely over his hard cock, and leather straps crisscrossing his chest. Cas has the fleeting thought that he should buy more presents for Dean to wear… the fun he could have dressing him up…

Dean breaks his train of thought, pulling him back to the present. “Couldn’t wait for my cock, Alpha?” Dean teases, palming himself for emphasis, and Cas can tell that his viewers are going to be more than satisfied with tonight’s show. 

Instead of answering, Cas goes to work stripping the tiny shorts off of Dean and tossing them aside. He pushes Dean’s legs apart and cleans away the slick that’s leaked from him with his tongue as Dean falls apart above him. When the old slick is swallowed down and fresh starts to seep between Dean’s cheeks, Cas retreats and bends over, presenting.

“My turn,” he purrs, and Dean is on him in a flash, parting his cheeks and diving between them to lap at his hole greedily. 

“Can’t wait to fuck you, Alpha,” Dean says against his damp hole, and Cas shudders. 

He spits on Cas’ hole and runs a finger through the mess before dipping it just barely inside of Cas. Cas sighs and forces his body to relax, feeling himself open to Dean’s intrusion. 

“That ok?” Dean asks, dropping a kiss to Cas’ asscheek.

“More,” Cas says, and Dean pushes the finger deeper, not stopping until he can physically go no further. Cas is biting his lip as rocks back against Dean’s hand, a silent plea for more. 

“Shh, slow down, Alpha. We’ll get there,” Dean coos, holding him open with one hand as he curls the finger inside of Cas, searching out his prostate. “Promised I’d make this good for you, so just relax for me.”

Cas feels himself go pliant, borderline submissive, for an omega for the first time in his life. It’s beautiful, and he knows in his heart that he’ll never do this for another person. Dean finds his prostate and starts to rub it with the pad of his finger, Cas’ pleasure building slowly as he moans softly into the comforter. 

“How’s that?” Dean asks, ever attentive.

“Perfect,”Cas breathes out. “You’re perfect.”

“Can you take another?”

Cas nods. “Use your slick. Need more lube.”

Dean pulls his finger from Cas’ body and when it returns, it’s wet. He rubs his own slick over Cas’ hole then gathers more, pushing it into Cas before adding a second finger.

“Fuck, Dean. Right there,” Cas says as Dean connects with his prostate again. Dean’s kneeling next to him now, leaving Cas’ ass visible to the camera as he slowly finger fucks him into a whimpering, writhing mess. His free hand ghosts gently over Cas’ flank and he’s pressing soft kisses to the ink decorating Cas’ shoulder. He doesn’t ask before adding a third finger, likely attuned enough to Cas’ body to know he can take it. 

And take it, Cas does. He moans at the stretch and pushes back against Dean’s hand, gasping with every brush of that sweet spot inside him. His cock is hard and leaking, staining the baby blue stain that encases it, and he works a hand into the panties to free the head so he’s dripping onto the comforter instead.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathes out against Cas’ scent gland. “You look incredible like this. You smell so… I can smell your precum. You’re so fucking hot. I want to taste you.” 

Dean pulls his fingers free and pats Cas’s flank so he’ll move aside, then sits on the edge of the mattress at the foot of the bed. 

“Come here, Baby,” Dean says, and Cas obeys, moving to stand in front of Dean, his ass to the camera for a close up. 

Dean blinks up at him from under thick lashes, and reaches between Cas’ parted legs to slip his fingers back inside him. Cas gasps when Dean swallows his cock down, never breaking eye contact. The ass play is for the viewers, but this view of Dean, fluttering lashes, a flush staining his freckled cheeks, plump lips stretched around Cas’ engorged cock? That’s all for Cas. 

He runs his fingers through Dean’s hair, overgrown now from months of quarantine, and rocks his hips slightly, just enough to alternate between fucking himself on Dean’s fingers and shallowly fucking Dean’s mouth. It’s slow, gentle, and Cas would be perfectly fine with coming like this, a slow buildup to a powerful orgasm, but that’s not what the viewers paid for, and it’s not what he’d asked Dean for.

Cas pulls Dean off his cock by his hair. “Feels so good, sweetheart. You’re so good for me, My Omega.” Dean preens under the praise and makes an attempt to swallow Cas down again, but Cas just holds him by his hair. “I’m ready. Fuck me.”

Dean’s eyes dilate, his scent sweetening and mixing with the cinnamon Cas pumps out like crazy when they’re together. “How do you want to do this, Alpha?”

Cas takes Dean’s hand and pulls him to his feet. He plasters himself to Dean’s body, well aware that they’re out of frame from the chest up, and kisses him hard. Dean responds immediately, arms wrapping around Cas, lips parting for Cas’ tongue to delve inside. They’re breathing hard when they break apart and Cas sits on the bed, scooting back and beckoning for Dean to join him. 

“Like this. I want to see you,” Cas says finally.

“It’s easier from behind the first time,” Dean half-heartedly argues. “Even for an omega. Are you sure?”

“I have toys, Dean. I’ll be fine,” he says, positioning himself so the viwers have a side view of them. He lays back and parts his legs, and Dean situates himself between them, leaning down to kiss Cas. 

Dean draws away, looking nervous. “I don’t want to hurt you, Cas,” he says softly enough that Cas doubts the microphone picked it up. Dean grabs a pillow and Cas lifts his hips so Dean can shove it under him. “That should help.” He still looks unsure.

“Dean, I trust you. Please,” Cas pleads, before pulling Dean down to scent his neck. “Breathe, sweetheart. What do you smell?”

Dean breathes, nosing at Cas’ scent gland. “Happy. You smell happy.”

“Do I smell scared?”

Dean shakes his head as he pulls away from Cas’ throat. He places a soft kiss on Cas’ lips and presses their foreheads together. “Just promise you’ll tell me to stop if you need me to. The money doesn’t matter, Cas.”

“I promise.” Another kiss. “Make love to me, Omega.”

It’s cheesy. Cas knows it as soon as it leaves his mouth, but somehow, it was the right thing to say because Dean is reaching between his own legs for slick. He watches as Dean slicks his cock and rubs the excess slick over Cas’ hole, dipping a couple fingers inside for one final test. 

Then the blunt head of Dean’s cock is pressing against his rim, and Cas is relaxing into the stretch as Dean pushes inside him for the first time. It’s a gentle, yet unrelenting push that doesn’t stop until Dean’s balls are resting against Cas’s ass. Then they both remember to breathe, air escaping their lungs in a rush before Dean is pressing their lips together again. He’s still for a long moment, just resting, buried inside of Cas as they kiss and let their hands drift over bare skin. 

Dean shifts just a little, his cock pressing against Cas’ prostate enough to punch a moan out of him, then he’s pulling out and sliding back in. 

“Fuck,” Cas says as Dean finds a slow rhythm. It feels amazing being wet with cherry-sweet slick, Dean thrusting into him just slowly enough to be completely maddening. “Faster,” he begs and Dean obeys. 

Dean’s lips travel from Cas’ down to his neck where he licks over his scent gland and nips at it lightly. Cas wants to beg Dean to bite down, to draw blood… to mate him. Instead he just tips his head to the side and gives Dean the access he needs to suck a mark there that matches the one Cas had left on him the night before.

Cas cries out as Dean snaps his hips harder, nailing his prostate and coaxing precum from his cock. The translucent fluid is pooling on his stomach and he reaches between them to swipe it up and press it to Dean’s lips. Dean opens to him and Cas thrusts his fingers in to push against Dean’s tongue. Dean sucks on them greedily, the slurping sounds he makes obscene. 

“Dean,” Cas says, and the omega pulls off his fingers with an audible _pop._ “Lie back. I want to ride you.”

They swap spots and Cas straddles him, sinking down on Dean’s cock with a groan. Dean pulls Cas’ cock and balls free to hang over the waistband of the blue panties, and they bob as he starts to ride Dean hard. His thighs burn with exertion and sweat beads in the center of his back, but Dean’s hands gripping his hips like a vice spur him on. He leans back just a little, changing the angle to target his prostate, on a mission to come untouched. One of Dean’s hands leaves his hip to stroke his cock, but he just swats it away. He glances down. His knot is already swelling and he can feel his climax building. 

“Are you close?” he asks Dean, desperate for them to come together.

“Yeah, Baby. So close,” Dean manages to choke out as Cas slams his ass down against him.

Cas’ thighs are on fire, sweat drips between his shoulder blades, cutting a path down his spine to disappear into his ass crack. Still he doesn’t relent, fucking himself harder and faster on Dean’s cock as Dean just lays back making sweet sounds and clutching Cas’ thighs for dear life. 

His knot pops and his cock twitches, and with two more downward thrusts, he’s coming, his release white and thick against Dean’s freckled tan torso.

Cas’ hips stutter with the force of his orgasm, and Dean takes over, bracing his feet against the mattress to thrust up into Cas. Cas is delirious with pleasure, Dean’s thrusts punching more cum from his cock, then Dean moans and stiffens beneath him and he’s coming deep inside of Cas.

The mess is inconsequential as Cas collapses against Dean’s chest. He wants to keep Dean inside him as long as he can, well aware that he’d be soft and slipping free much sooner than Cas could manage as an alpha. Dean’s arms wrap around him and hold him close and he kisses Cas’ forehead tenderly. 

“Goodnight,” Cas says to the chat, his body chemistry leaning far too close to jello for him to care about talking to the viewers at the moment. He reaches over to the laptop, barely able to reach without getting out of Dean’s lap, and logs out of the cam site. 

“Was that ok?” Dean asks when Cas is settled against his chest again.

Cas can’t help but chuckle. “I came untouched, Dean. I think that was more than ok. Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah Cas. I enjoyed it a lot.”

They lay there in the afterglow little longer until the mess between them starts to get tacky, then Cas peels himself off of Dean and goes to the bathroom for a warm washcloth.

Dean is picking up his vinyl shorts from the floor when he returns.

“Where are you going?” Cas asks, his heart beating wildly at the thought of Dean leaving him.

“To clean up? Like usual?” Dean says.

Cas just shakes his head and pushes Dean back onto the bed. “I got you.” Dean lays back and Cas wipes him clean with the washcloth, then unbuckles the harness. Dean allows him to slip the leather straps from his shoulders without a word. 

“Stay?” Cas asks, unable to look at Dean’s eyes, scared to see rejection there. He knows that their hormones are fucked and that they needed closeness, but Dean had been on his way out the door.

“Yeah,” is all Dean says before they slip between the sheets together for the second night in a row.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date that's not a date
> 
> A little (very little) bit of angst

Dean wakes in the middle of the night, finding Cas’ side of the bed empty and cold, and immediately feels a pang of rejection. 

“Get it together, Winchester. He’s not yours,” he grumbles to himself before rolling out of the bed and pilfering a pair of boxer briefs from Cas’ dresser. They’re loose in the legs, which just serves to remind Dean of Cas’ mouth-watering, juicy fucking thighs, which is not what he should be focusing on right now.

He takes a piss in Cas’ bathroom then wanders the house looking for his wayward roommate/best friend/part-time lover. He’s nowhere to be found, so Dean checks the only other place Cas is known to escape to in the middle of the night.

“Hey,” he says, dropping down to the blanket Cas has spread out in the back yard. He yawns against the back of his hand and settles back next to Cas where he lays, looking up at the night sky.

“Hey, yourself,” Cas replies. “Sorry to slip away. I couldn’t sleep.”

“I would’ve come out here with you. Wake me up next time.” He risks it, snuggling in against Cas’ side and leaning in to scent him. He’ll blame hormones if Cas says anything, but he doesn’t, just waits until Dean’s done then noses his way along Dean’s jawline to scent him in return.

Cas sighs, “It wasn’t worth waking you, really.” He gestures up at the sky as if it can explain for him, but only clouds stare silently back, the little spaces between them barely enough to reveal any of space’s wonders.

“Still a nice night,” Dean says, meaning it. It’s still July in Kansas, but the humidity is fairly low and the breeze is cool enough to keep them comfortable. Around them, fireflies light up the night, the closest thing they’ll get to stars until the clouds decide to clear.

They lie there, shoulder to shoulder in comfortable silence long enough for the clouds to do just that, leaving the sky clear enough for the stars to shine through. 

Cas sighs contentedly and points. “There’s your man,” he teases, and indeed, there’s Orion, standing proudly in the sky as if he just knows he’s the only constellation Dean’s ever successfully located aside from the big and little dippers. But let’s face it, every kid over five can point those out.

Dean looks over at Cas and just thinks, _Yeah, there’s my man, alright._ He reins himself in before he can give himself away with a scent change and looks back at the sky just in time to see a shooting star. “Holy shit!”

“Did you see…”

They laugh at themselves for having seen it at the same time, then Cas takes his hand and squeezes. A gentle thing, friendly even. Dean’s the one who takes it a step further and laces their fingers together.

“Did you make a wish Cas?” Dean asks when Cas looks over at him.

“If I did, I can’t tell you or it won’t come true.”

“Fair enough,” Dean says. “So let’s try this again… where’s Mars?”

.  
.  
.

They wake tangled together late in the morning, having rolled back into bed after three am, when Dean finally admitted that he couldn't tell Mars apart from any of the bright stars in the sky.

Dean wanders across the house to his own bathroom to take his suppressants, wondering why he even bothers. He’s just delaying the inevitable at this point. He swallows one down anyway and glares as the four remaining pills in the bottle. 

He’d finally given up on finding replacements, the only available pills he found were on eBay for an obscene amount of money. Though he could afford to pay it with what he’s making on cam, he’s almost looking forward to sharing a heat with Cas. If their sex is hot now, just wait until Dean craves Cas’ knot every few hours for a solid five or six days. 

“Down boy,” Dean says to his traitorous cock after it gives a valiant twitch in its borrowed underwear.

Speaking of, he strips Cas’ boxers off and starts the shower, ready to rinse off the remnants of their tryst the night before. After, he wanders into the kitchen and fixes an early lunch of sandwiches for them and finds Cas out in the garden, cutting stems and refilling the jug from the kitchen table. 

He’s in a pair of shorts and nothing else, his tan shoulders gleaming in the sun and bare toes buried in the lush grass. His hair’s still damp from his own shower and sticking up all over the place. It’ll dry that way, and Cas will spend the day looking freshly fucked, not that Dean minds one bit. He’s fucking gorgeous. Dean wants to walk up behind him, wrap him is his arms and scent him. He wants Cas to smile when he realizes Dean is there, to settle back into his embrace and turn his head for a kiss.

Dean sighs and throws himself down on a chair instead.

“Hey, lunch is inside if you’re hungry,” he calls out and Cas turns, smiling the smile Dean had just daydreamed about a few seconds ago.

Cas stuffs the last stem into the jug then comes over to sit in the other chair, at Dean’s side. “Hey,” he finally replies. He’s wearing his aviators and Dean thinks he’s never been sexier than he is right now, bare chested and sweaty from the July sun, tiny shorts and those fucking sunglasses perched on his nose. It’s really unfair that a man with such beautiful eyes looks just as good with them covered up as he does with them sparkling in the sunlight.

“I’m bored,” Cas announces. “Wanna get out of here today?”

Dean considers for a moment. They’ve been stuck in the house so much for their own safety, but there are places they could escape to. “I’ll wrap up the sandwiches for the road and grab the keys. You put a fucking shirt on.”

Cas beams at him and quickly disappears into the house.

An hour later, they’re fed and Dean is parking the Impala at the Overland Park Arboretum & Botanical Gardens, one of Cas’ favorite places on earth. 

The nerd.

_God, how Dean loves him._

It’s the middle of the week, blazing hot, and the lot is fairly empty. Dean thinks it’ll be nice to walk around without having to dodge a million people. They grab their masks, well aware of the rules, and walk toward the entrance. He knows exactly which direction Cas will go in after they pay the meager admission fee, and he just shakes his head when Cas veers off to the left to lose himself in the Monet Garden. 

“Predictable,” Dean grumps behind his mask, and Cas turns to him his smile hidden behind his own mask but given away by the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. The Alpha is pure sunshine. No wonder plants grow so well for him and his bees flourish. He’s practically a fucking Disney Princess.

They walk through the flowers, the soft, muted colors purposefully reminiscent of Monet’s paintings. Cas stops to take close-ups of some buds, making use of his recently upgraded iPhone as Dean trails along behind him, watching. Cas drops into a crouch to take another picture and Dean sees a butterfly sitting on a flower, its wings slowly opening and closing as it drinks nectar.

“Cas, come here,” he whispers as if the butterfly will startle and fly off. 

Cas creeps closer to Dean, grabbing on to his arm in barely restrained delight before leaning in to snap a few pictures of the orange and black winged creature.

“Thank you,” Cas says, giving Dean another of those smiles that reach his eyes.

They walk closer to the pond and Dean has an urge to take Cas’ hand, but Cas is off again to snap pictures of the ducks floating near the pond’s edge. Dean wonders how many of these pictures will end up on Cas’ Instagram later. Poor guy hasn’t done anything fun in months. 

There’s a statue of Monet himself, sitting on a bench, painting that overlooks the pond, the spot beside him open for passersby and Dean gives Cas a playful shove towards it. He sits and Dean takes out his own phone to snap a picture. He checks out the photo, seeing nothing but Cas’ bright eyes shining, the sun filtering through his irises to make them look almost icy blue. Beautiful, even hidden behind a mask.

“You look happy,” he announces and Cas makes him switch spots. Cas snaps a picture on his own phone and brings it over to show Dean. Dean nods his approval and tugs Cas back by his hand when he tries to walk off again. “Now one together, come on,” he says as he pats his knee, after all there’s only one seat available next to Monsieur Monet.

Cas sits on Dean’s knee and Dean pulls him back against his body, hooking an arm around Cas’ chest. Cas’ head tips to the side to snug up against Dean’s and Dean holds out his phone to take a selfie. The resulting picture is… perfect. Even with masks covering half of their faces they look good together…happy. 

Like a couple.

It makes Dean’s chest ache for a second, then he locks it down before it filters through to his scent. Even outdoors, surrounded by fragrant flowers, a discontent omega can easily make a stink.

It’s a leisurely afternoon as they make their way through the gardens. They pause for photos here and there, under a dogwood tree, and next to a small stream. Cas points out the names of flowers he knows and delights at the butterflies, birds and bees, and Dean thinks that the drive out here was worth every gas-guzzling second just to see his alpha happy.

No, not _my_ alpha, Dean reminds himself.

“Are you ok?” Cas asks. “You smell sad.”

Dean swallows and tries to even out his mood. “I’m good, Cas. Just thinking about how little we get to see the outside world, you know?” he half lies. It’s true that the state of the world is shit, and he often finds himself feeling cooped up, but it’s been easier than he would have thought… with Cas by his side. Any other two people would be at each other’s throats by now, but not them. Never them.

Cas nods. “It’s so nice to get out. I almost don’t want to go home.”

“We don’t have to go yet,” Dean says, perking up his own mood. The grounds are more than just the gardens and it’s been ages since they’d walked any of the hiking trails together. They weren’t prepared for anything too rustic, but the paved sculpture trail is still a good option. “Sculpture trail?”

Cas beams at him, nose scrunching up behind his mask. “Please!”

.  
.  
.

Cas falls asleep against the window on the way home, and Dean steals glances at him for the entire forty minute drive. One day outside being active and the alpha is tuckered out. Quarantine isn’t doing anyone any favors, Dean supposes, and he decides to try to find them something new to do every week or so. People could lose their minds being stuck at home all the time.

Dean pulls into their driveway, Cas waking with a start when the electric garage door groans to life and closes behind them.

“Hey Sleeping Beauty,” Dean laughs.

“Sorry. I didn’t realize I was so tired,” Cas rubs the sleep out of his eyes, unhooks his seatbelt and follows Dean into the house. 

The sun is just starting to set, fiery orange and gold streaming in through the sliding doors off of their dining nook. It’s beautiful and draws Cas out into the yard to check on his bees as Dean prepares to cook dinner.

Domestic. Comfortable. Home.

He sighs, decides on burgers, and heads out back to stack charcoal into a little pyramid in the bottom of their little grill. Nothing says summer like burgers on the grill. He drenches the charcoal in lighter fluid and tosses a match in, leaving the flame to burn down and leave smoldering coals in its wake. 

He settles into a lounge chair for the second time that day and watches Cas move around his hives. Cas is just finishing up with his bees, content with their wellbeing for the night, and within minutes is lowering himself down next to Dean.

“Thank you for today,” he says. “I don’t think I realized how much I needed a bit of normalcy. It’s easy to tell myself that I’m an introvert and that my life hasn’t changed much with having to stay home since I was here most of the time anyway. But I guess there’s a difference between wanting to stay home and being forced to stay home.”

“Life’s changed for everyone,” Dean says, pointing out the obvious. “You included.”

Cas nods, frowning. “I miss going to the Planetarium. I know it was only a day or two a week, but I miss the kids that would come in all full of wonder. I got to teach them about the stars. Some of them even saw what I pointed out to them,” he teases, glancing over at Dean.

“Laugh it up, chuckles. I may never understand how a bunch of random stars are supposed to look like a fish, but I have other skills.”

“Oh yeah? Such as?” Cas arches an eyebrow high and Dean almost swallows his tongue. He’s fairly certain Cas doesn’t even understand the power he holds in his left brow. A look like that could bring an omega to his knees.

“Maybe you’ll find out tonight during our show.” He winks, knowing he’s flirting but beyond caring. They’re all but scent bonded at this point. They scent each other just because they want to. They’d held hands last night under the stars. They’ve sleep cuddled. _Fuck it,_ he thinks. 

Cas’ scent thickens on the evening breeze, tickling Dean’s nose enticingly, and he leans across the space between them. “Or maybe I’ll teach you a few things, boy,” he growls before pulling Dean close and kissing the breath out of him.

It seems to hit them at the same time that they’re kissing… just kissing… no audience, no tips, just them and the sun setting out over the farmland in the distance.

“I’m sorry,” Cas says as they spring apart. “It’s just…”

“Hormones,” Dean finishes for him. “Yeah… we should probably try to keep a lid on this. I think the coals are almost ready. Burgers ok?” He rushes off before Cas can answer, but no matter, burgers have always been Cas’ favorite. They’re always ok.

Dean can smell his scent souring, and he takes a few deep breaths to steady himself before he stinks up the whole house. He focuses on completing tasks, taking the ground beef out of the fridge and forming patties, peeling the husks and silk off a few cobs of corn. He wraps the corn in foil so they can roast on the grill, alongside the meat. 

Cas is still sitting in his chair when Dean goes out to throw their dinner on the grill. He’s staring out over the Hanscum-Mills fields, as if he’s contemplating the meaning of life, so Dean leaves him be and goes back inside to slice tomatoes and lettuce.

“Dinner’s ready,” he calls later as he’s lifting burgers off of the grill with a spatula. 

Cas starts at the sound of his voice, then pushes up from his perch to follow Dean inside. They’re quiet during dinner, eating in companionable silence, then Cas does the dishes and disappears into his room.

Dean can’t help but think he’d done something wrong somewhere along the way.

.  
.  
.

Dean is lying awake, staring at Cas’ ceiling fan as it turns, pushing stale, sex-tinged air around the room. Cas is snuffling in his sleep, his own version of snoring that Dean can’t help but think is cute most nights. Maybe not this particular night, but during the previous nights they’d spent in this bed, and rare times Cas has drifted off on the couch in the past, it was fucking adorable. 

They’d had an off night. He supposes it happens to every cam couple. Sure, they’d sold plenty of tickets and they’d both gotten off, but it was quiet and less desperate than the other times. There was far less foreplay and Cas barely took time to chat with the viewers before they got down to business. It was almost like Cas’ mind had been elsewhere.

Cas had taken Dean from behind, pressing a huge hand into the space between his shoulder blades to hold him down as he grunted and thrusted into him. There was an indifference to his actions, and if Cas hadn’t been nailing his prostate hard enough to force an orgasm out of him, Dean wasn’t sure he’d have even been able to come. Cas didn’t even knot him, pulling out to finish on Dean’s ass instead. 

Dean’s chest still aches when he thinks about it, hours later.

Cas’ scent had been off too, tinged with sadness, much as his own was. His still is now as he lies awake, dwelling. He’d thought they’d had a great day together. Cas had been so happy, then suddenly, he just wasn’t. Dean can’t pinpoint anything aside from their kiss in the backyard, but they’d both backed off almost as soon as it started, so why is Cas upset while Dean isn’t?

Finally, he gives up, rolling out of Cas’ bed to head to his own. He manages to drift off to a fitful sleep only to be woken by Cas sliding into his bed a little while later.

“I’m sorry,” Cas says, and he smells absolutely miserable.

“For what?” Dean asks groggily.

“For the way I treated you during the show. I wasn’t feeling it, and I took it out on you and my viewers. No amount of money is worth this,” he says.

Dean sighs and rolls over to face him. “Next time just tell me. We don’t have to cam every night, Cas. We’re a team, right?”

Cas nods and rolls over onto his side to face him. The moonlight is shining in through the window, just bright enough for Dean to make out Cas’ features and he looks so pathetic… so fucking sad. 

“Hey, it’s ok,” he says, reaching out to take one of Cas’ hands.

Cas sighs, and it seems like a sigh of relief as he twines their fingers together and kisses Dean’s knuckles. “I think I took it personally earlier, when you said that we ‘should keep a lid on this,’” he admits, finally. “We’re borderline scent bonded and we didn’t think this through. I don’t know how to turn my hormones off when you’re near me.”

“Yeah,” Dean agrees, though, for him it’s even more complicated. 

He doesn’t know how to turn his fucking feelings off, and the closer they get, the more they blur the lines, the harder it’ll be to stop doing what they’re doing. When the world opens up, he quits camming and they go back to the way they were _before…_ well, Dean isn’t ready to think about that.

“Maybe, we just let the hormones do their thing for now?” Dean says tentatively. “If you want to kiss me or scent me off cam, just do it, Cas. I promise I won’t mind.”

“What if I want to kiss you right now?” Cas asks.

Dean just slides closer to the alpha and presses their lips together. Cas kisses him back, and it’s a soft chaste thing, but it feels like an apology that Dean accepts whole heartedly.

“Can I stay?” Cas asks, so sad it makes Dean’s heart hurt.

“Of course,” Dean answers, shifting his body closer to the alpha. “Can I scent you?”

Cas nods. “Of course,” he echoes. 

They scent each other as the sadness and regret dissipates, leaving behind their natural scents, before falling asleep still holding hands.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes a decision.
> 
> They break, and no one is watching.
> 
> A trip to the farmer's market brings some angst.
> 
> Jody tells it how she sees it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the tags that have been added for this chapter regarding assault.

Dean stares down at the final four suppressants rattling around in the bottle with disdain. Four more days left-three after he actually takes one of the pills- but what’s the point? Before he can even think about stopping himself, he’s tipping the bottle over the toilet bowel and the pills drop into the water with four tiny splashes. He flushes and watches as the pills circle the bowl then disappear down to the sewer below. Perhaps it was a hasty decision, but Dean is at peace with it. The sooner his heat comes, the sooner he can be past it. No more delaying the inevitable.

Cas is still asleep when he returns to the bedroom, and Dean can’t help but think that he looks good in his bed all sleep-rumpled, mouth slack in slumber, dark, deceptively long lashes fanned out on his tanned cheeks. Up until last night, they’d only spent time in Cas’ bed, but now Cas is here, getting his delicious scent all over Dean’s sheets and snuffling softly in his sleep. The urge to crawl back into bed and roll around in that scent is strong, so Dean follows his nose, slipping between the sheets and snuggling up to Cas' warm body.

He wakes a little while later when Cas is sliding out from under his arm apologetically. “Have to pee,” Cas says, and Dean figures that’s that. Time to get up and see about fixing breakfast.

He has some sausage links cooking in a pan and he’s swaying his hips to the music he has softly playing in the background, when Cas comes out to start a pot of coffee. 

“Morning, Sunshine!” Dean says, grinning at the grumpy Alpha. “Eggs or pancakes?”

The coffee maker sputters to life, the scent of coffee already on the air from Cas' natural bouquet thickening with the addition of a rich Columbian roast. “Whatever you decide is fine,” Cas finally answers, then he’s sliding closer, snugging up tight against Dean’s back and dragging the tip of his nose over Dean’s pulse point to breathe ins scent. “Is this still ok?”

“Yeah, Cas. Whatever we agreed on last night is fine,” Dean says breathlessly as he tips his head to the side in invitation.

“Good, because my hormones are making me feel like I’m about to vibrate right out of my own skin.” Cas hums against Dean’s skin then presses his lips to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “You smell good, Omega.”

Dean’s breathing hitches as Cas tucks in closer, pressing his chest against Dean’s back and snaking an arm around Dean’s hips to hold him still. Cas starts to sway in time with the music, and Dean lets himself be lead, tipping his head back to rest on Cas’ shoulder. He’s in trouble. The closer he allows Cas to get, the deeper their scent bond grows, but he’s finding it hard to care about the inevitable fallout when Cas’ warm lips are ghosting over his skin and raising goosebumps in their wake.

“Thank you,” Cas murmurs against Dean’s ear, his hot breath sending a shiver up Dean’s spine. “For the trip to the gardens yesterday and for forgiving me for last night. And for allowing this. Just being close to you, it helps.” 

Cas presses splayed hands to Dean’s stomach, pulling him impossibly close. He kisses Dean’s neck and sucks lightly on his scent gland and his hands drift lower to push under the hem of Dean’s teeshirt. As Cas’ fingertips drift over bare skin, Dean’s eyes slide shut and he gives himself over to feeling the alpha’s gentle touch.

He can feel the hardening length of Cas’ cock on his ass, but even though he knows it’s a bad idea, he spins in Cas’ arms to face him. Cas’ eyes widen in surprise just before Dean pushes forward to bring their lips together in a frenzied kiss. Lines blur quickly as Cas pushes the pan with the cooking meat off of the hot burner and drags Dean away from the stove. He presses Dean against the island and dips in to scent him again.

There are no cameras. They never agreed to anything more than scenting, kisses, and cuddles off-cam. But, as Cas nudges his legs apart with his knee, presses his erection against Dean’s hip and kisses the breath out of him, Dean can’t find it in himself to care about boundaries. He slips his hands under Cas’ loose, sleep-wrinkled teeshirt, exploring the heated flesh and tight muscles of his shoulders as Cas ruts against him. Cas drags his tongue over Dean’s scent gland and when Dean tips his head to the side to let him press in closer, Cas growls low and deep in his chest. 

Dean can smell their arousal pungent on the air and for a split second he thinks _I should stop this._

“You’re thinking too loud,” Cas says, his voice a deep, lust-soaked rumble, and the words die on Dean's lips.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathes out as he feels the first telltale trickle of slick between his cheeks. He can tell when Cas scents it because he groans next to Dean’s ear, then drags his teeth over his scent gland, nipping hard enough to sting. Fuck, he’d give anything to have Cas bite down and claim him right there in their kitchen.

“Dean,” Cas growls, nibbling at the sensitive flesh of Dean’s throat. “Dean, tell me to stop.” Dean simply tips his head back further and hooks one leg around Cas’ hip, bringing their groins together.

“DEAN,” the growl comes harsher now, more demanding as he grinds against Dean. 

“Cas,” Dean says, need and desire dripping from the single syllable. “Please.” He rolls his hips against Cas’ and it’s all it takes for the alpha’s resolve to crumble. 

Cas is pushing Dean’s pajama pants off and sinking to his knees in a flash. He scents along Dean’s inner thigh, a low growl rumbling in his chest. “We shouldn’t,” Cas says even as his fingers are wrapping around Dean’s cock. He strokes upward once, his eyes flicking up to stare into Dean’s from under his lashes. “Tell me to stop,” Cas begs again, weakly. 

“You don’t want to stop,” Dean accuses, but there’s no heat behind his words. 

“I will if you ask me to. Do you want me to stop?” Cas asks. His hand is still, but remains firmly wrapped around Dean’s hard length.

“I should, but…” Dean threads his fingers into Cas’ hair, tugging gently to coax him closer to his cock. “No. Please don’t stop.”

Cas pulls a stool out from under the counter and coaxes Dean to sit. Dean goes willingly, perching on the edge of the stool even if a niggling thought at the back of his mind tells him he’s going to have to reupholster the stool after he soaks it with slick.

Wet heat engulfs Dean’s cock, drawing him back to the present, and he glances down in time to watch as Cas swallows him down to the root. Cas pulls one of Dean’s legs over his shoulder to open him up, and then Cas becomes a master of multitasking, bobbing his head on Dean’s cock and slipping a couple fingers into his dripping hole.

“Fuck,” Dean breathes out, leaning back against the counter and circling his hips in time with Cas’ mouth. Cas’ fingers curl inside him to massage his prostate rhythmically, but it’s not enough. Cas hums around the head of his cock and Dean’s pleasure spikes.

“Dean,” Cas says, throat rough when he pulls off. “Can I… can we?”

“Please,” Dean says, parting his knees wider for emphasis. 

Cas stands and hooks one of Dean’s knees over the bend of his elbow before pushing the head of his cock to Dean’s dripping rim. Once the tip pops inside, Cas hooks the other leg over his free arm and slowly pushes inside of Dean. He rests his forehead on Dean’s as he bottoms out and Dean leans in to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.

They’ve never done this. Every time they’ve had sex, it was for an audience and now, alone, Cas is more tender than he’s ever been. His hips roll in gentle waves, grinding inside of Dean more than fucking, his concentration more on how it all feels than how it would look on cam. Their breath mingles between them, little puffs of air that slip from their lips on soft moans.

Dean leans back against the counter, his ass barely skimming the cushioned top of the stool beneath him as Cas bears most of his weight. He grips Cas’ biceps with bruising force, unable to gain purchase on other body parts due to his own legs blocking the way. He hangs on tightly, fingertips digging into soft flesh and hard muscle that shifts with Cas’ movements.

“Fuck yes, Cas,” Dean whispers as Cas dips in to scent his throat once more. He whimpers pathetically as Cas sucks a mark on his scent gland, then nips at the tender spot with sharp teeth. It takes everything in him not to beg Cas to break the skin. He wants to belong to Cas so badly it brings tears to his eyes, but he quickly blinks them away before Cas can see them.

Cas snaps Dean out of his thoughts as he suddenly picks him up and carries him clear across the house to the couch, still buried inside of him.

“Hold on tight,” Cas says and his hands are gone, leaving Dean to support himself as Cas spreads a throw blanket over the couch. Cas lowers him onto the worn couch cushions and settles between his legs.

“Want to knot you,” Cas says as he thrusts into Dean. “Can I?”

“Please.” Dean wraps his legs around Cas’ waist, using the leverage to pull himself into Cas’ thrusts. He slides a hand down to grasp his cock and starts to stroke in time with the snaps of Cas’ hips, moaning every time the swelling knot glides over his prostate. He’s close… so close. 

Cas’ thrusts become more uneven, more frantic and he groans as he pushes in deep just before he comes and his knot locks them together. He slaps Dean’s hand away and takes over for him, stroking his cock as Dean writhes and grinds down on Cas’ knot. Dean’s moans get louder as Cas strokes him to completion then licks the spend from his fingers. Dean accepts a kiss, chasing the taste of himself on Cas’ tongue, then holds Cas close when the alpha collapses against him with no concern for the puddle of cum cooling between their bodies. 

“That was… unexpected,” Cas says with a breathy laugh after they’ve been tied for a few minutes. 

“It was awesome,” Dean argues with a laugh of his own. “Been a while since I got to do that without someone watching. Can’t even feel guilty about giving into the hormones when your cock is inside me, man.”

“And I can’t feel guilty when you smell this incredible. You smell happy, Dean.” 

Cas is nosing along the column of Dean’s throat, breathing him in. Then Dean feels the drag of a stubbled jaw over his scent gland and he smiles. Cas is scent marking him. He’s not even sure if Cas realizes he’s doing it, and he’s not about to point it out, not if staying silent means walking around with the alpha’s claim on him.

Cas finally drags himself away from Dean’s neck and kisses him soft and sweet on the lips. It all so domestic and cuddly… something mates do, and it makes Dean ache for more. Maybe he should just tell him.

“Cas, I-”

“Dean, I-”

They laugh as they attempt to speak at the same time and Dean feels his courage dwindle. “You first,” he says.

Something shifts in Cas’ eyes before he speaks again. “Do you want to go out today? Your choice since you took me to one of my favorite places yesterday.”

Dean swallows the lump in his throat. For a split second, he let himself believe that Cas was about to say the same thing as he was, but no. It's ridiculous to think Cas could love him. He shakes it off, willing his scent to stay level.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind heading out to the farmer’s market today. Pick up a few things, get some fresh air, maybe see Donna and Jody?”

Cas shifts his hips and slips free from Dean’s body, leaving Dean feeling cold and alone all of the sudden. “Sounds good. I’m gonna jump in the shower. Make sure we have some clean masks?”

Dean sighs as Cas walks down the hall to his own room, leaving him on the couch in a puddle of slick and cum. “Guess I’ll just shower alone then,” he grumbles to himself when he hears the water turn on in Cas’ room. 

He’s being ridiculous. They’re not a couple. As far as Cas is concerned, it’s just hormones.

.  
.  
.

It’s a bit of a dreary day, gray clouds hanging over them and the smell of impending rain on the warm breeze, but the farmer’s market has still drawn a fair crowd. Everyone is wearing masks and from what Dean can tell, keeping their distance, so he falls into stride next to Cas as the alpha heads towards the first stall.

Things aren’t awkward between them exactly, but they’re quieter than normal as they browse the wares. Cas is distracted by a table of handmade crafts, turning over a beeswax candle in his hand and huffing in annoyance at not being able to remove his mask to smell it better, when Dean sees Jody Hanscum-Mills waving at him from her farm stand. 

“I’ll be over at the girls’ stall,” he says, and Cas nods and returns to his shopping.

“Hey, stranger!” Jody says when Dean finally makes his way over. “Haven’t seen you in ages.”

“Yeah, we finally got cooped up enough to start venturing out. Figured we may as well now while the Covid numbers are down. Once fall sets in it’s supposed to get bad again.”

“It’s all bullshit!” an older man grumbles from a few feet away and Dean’s hackles go up. “It’s all a conspiracy cooked up by the fucking liberals.”

Dean takes in the man’s appearence. He’s mask-less, in his late 50’s if Dean had to guess, with graying hair hidden under a MAGA cap. He’s a few inches shorter than Dean, short for an alpha, but stocky enough to suggest strength hidden beneath his flannel and overalls. The alpha stinks of late-fall moldy leaves and horse manure. Whether that last part clung to him from farm work or was just part of his natural scent, Dean couldn’t say, but he had a guess. 

“Sir, with all due respect, science doesn’t lie,” Dean spits back, his resolve to vote blue in a few months strengthening further. “Put a fucking mask on.”

“Listen here, you mouthy little omega…” 

“Sir, I’m gonna have to ask you to leave my stall,” Jody says to the unfamiliar alpha.

“It’s a free country, beta bitch,” the man says with a growl, attempting to assert his dominance over those he felt were lesser. Typical republican alpha. “I’ll take a dozen ears of corn and some of those tomatoes, sweet cheeks.”

“Sir, if you can’t speak to me and my customers with respect, I don’t want your business. You can get your corn down the way,” Jody says calmly.

The man jerks toward Jody looking murderous and Dean steps in front of her as a shield, shoving the alpha back a few steps. 

“How dare you put your hands on me you little bitch! I have half a mind to bend you over right here and make use of the one thing you’re good for.”

“Sir, I’m calling the police if you don’t step away from him this instant,” Jody says, phone in hand.

“Why? The bitch ain’t mated. I see no bite. Seems like he’s fair game to me,” the alpha strikes, shoving Dean back against the table and sending fruit and vegetables spilling to the ground below. 

Jody rounds the table as Dean struggles in the alpha’s grasp, trying to get a knee free to strike the man’s groin. Then, the alpha is suddenly flying backwards through the air and landing in the dirt stirring a cloud of dust on impact. Dean loses his balance without the alpha holding him in place and falls on his ass in the dirt.

The dust clears and Dean looks up to see Cas standing over the alpha. He’s the perfect picture of a clear alpha challenge, chest heaving and fists clenched at his side. 

“You _will_ leave _now,_ ” Cas says, voice deep and dark with dominance and Dean can’t help the little trickle of slick he feels between his cheeks. 

“Bitch ain’t mated,” the other alpha repeats as he scrambles back to his feet. 

“The omega is _mine,_ Cas growls. He’s pulled up to full height, muscles taught and ready to spring into action and fight for Dean’s honor. It’s primitive, animalistic and ridiculously old-fashioned, but Dean finds himself unable to care, too enraptured with Cas in full alpha mode to do anything but watch it all unfold.

The older alpha takes a step backward in submission, and that’s it. He’s conceded the fight and Cas has won the challenge without a single swing of his fists. 

“Now fuck off,” Cas spits before turning to Dean and helping him to his feet. “Are you ok?”

“Cas,” Dean whispers before crowding into his space and pulling both of their masks down for a kiss. 

Cas opens to him immediately, their tongues tangling and arms tightening around each other until the sound of a voice clearing jars them back to reality.

“Something you’d like to tell me, boys?” Jody asks, eyebrows raised in question and a smirk on her thin lips.

They jump away from each other like they’ve been burned, and Dean can feel blood rushing to his face to stain his cheeks pink. All the nights spent in front of the camera with thousands watching him get pounded into the mattress, and all it takes to embarrass him is one kiss in front of a friend.

“No, it’s not… he’s not really my alpha,” Dean sputters, readjusting his mask.

“Um… I-I’ll just be back at the craft stall,” Cas says before quickly retreating. 

“Mm-hmm,” Jody says skeptically as she watches Cas hurry back to peruse the candles again. “Does he know that, Dean?”

“Of course he does, Jodes. Look, it’s a long story, but I promise we’re not even a couple, let alone mated. No bite, just like that asshole said, see?” He yanks his collar aside to show off nothing but smooth, unblemished-but not completely unmarked-skin.

“Something’s going on, Dean. You smell different. You both do. I can smell it, even through this triple layer mask. You’re scent-bonded, aren’t you?” Jody accuses.

Dean draws in a deep breath only to release it on a disgruntled sigh. “We’re just cooped up. It’s sex, Jody. It means nothing.”

“It means nothing to you or to him? Because I saw his face when you said he’s not your alpha, and I could see how much those words stung. If you feel anything for him, you should tell him. You might just be surprised to find out he feels it too.”

Dean shakes his head. “Trust me. He doesn’t like me that way. It’s just hormones because of the friends with benefits thing. I know you don’t quite get it, being a beta, but trust me when I say alpha/omega hormones fucking suck.” 

“No, I suppose I don't fully understand the hormones, but I do understand love. If you want to keep telling yourself that Cas doesn't love you back, Dean, be my guest. But just think about it? You could be missing out on something pretty great there if you just take a chance on love,” Jody jerks her head toward Cas where he stands contemplating apple-berry and orange-cranberry scented candles. 

Dean follows her gaze and is hit with a wave of love for Cas that he has to tamp down before his scent gives him away. He looks away and fills a quart-sized basket with strawberries for something to occupy himself. He hands them to Jody to weigh and price, but she just wraps them and hands them over.

“You know you don’t pay here, boy,” she says, sensing that the previous topic is now closed for discussion. 

“Thanks, Jodes. Tell Donna I said hey, yeah?”

"Of course."

He makes his way back over to where Cas is still trying to decide between the two candles and Dean is hit with a cloud of burnt coffee… upset alpha. 

“Hey, you ok?” Dean asks, placing his hand in the small of Cas’ back. The scent diminishes just a bit as Cas leans into him, calmed by the presence of a familiar omega.

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m just… that man could have hurt you, Dean.”

Dean throws his head back and laughs. “I got news for you Alpha,” he says sarcastically. “I ain’t no 1950’s meek and mild omega. I can take care of myself.”

“It didn’t appear so when that man had you pinned,” Cas growls.

“Shh, calm down alpha. I was just fixin’ to knee him right in his limp dick when you rolled up to play knight-in-shining-armor. It’s ok, Cas. No one got hurt.” 

Cas takes a few deep breaths to calm himself, and his scent regulates. “I don’t know what I would have done if he’d bitten you against your will.”

“He wouldn’t have gotten that far, I promise,” Dean says running his hand up and down Cas’ arm to soothe him. “I can fight. Jody was about to call the cops, and you were there Cas. You were all but twenty feet away. I trust you to keep me safe, Alpha.”

“I’m not your alpha,” Cas spits out before storming away toward the parking lot, leaving Dean staring after him in confusion and feeling like he’d just been slapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hallelujah, the writing bug has returned! 
> 
> That said, bear with me as I get the last few chapters written, because I have no idea what kind of schedule I'll be able to keep. <3


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a delivery.
> 
> Cas prepares.
> 
> Dean follows his instincts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me after the post-finale slump. As a reward for your loyalty: A second update in as many days!

“I’m sorry,” Cas says as Dean pulls into the driveway after a tense, and silent, ride home. He feels miserable for snapping at Dean after the ordeal he’d just gone through at the farmer’s market. It isn’t Dean’s fault that Cas has been burying his feelings and Cas was nothing more than a hot-headed, insensitive alpha. He continues, “I was frustrated about that other alpha and I took it out on you. I’ll always protect you regardless of who your alpha ends up being. You’re my best friend.”

“Yeah, I know. We were both stressed. It’s all good,” Dean says, apology accepted, but Cas can still detect a hint of sadness in his scent. He supposes that’s something that can linger after an attempted sexual assault. 

“Are you ok? If you want to talk about what that man did…”

“I’m fine Cas, really. He barely touched me,” Dean says before throwing open the car door and stepping out, the slam of the Impala’s heavy door the punctuation mark on the end of their conversation. Cas sighs sadly and follows.

There’s a box sitting in front of the door when they climb the porch steps and Dean bends to scoop it up. “Mine,” he announces brightly after reading the label, his spirits visibly lifting. 

Cas watches curiously as Dean sets the box on the kitchen island and rips it open. “It’s not wishlist stuff is it? The viewers really like to see the unboxing on cam.”

“Nah. I bought this when I was… researching,” Dean answers, taking a small, black box out of the larger shipping box. “It’s a vibrating plug that I can hook up to the site through an app. Like your knot vibrator. Thought it could help me make bank, but now I guess I have you for that.” He shrugs and sets the sex toy aside.

Cas picks it up, intrigued. “You know,” he says with a smirk. “You could have me _and_ the toy.”

The effect is instant, the scent of Dean’s arousal thick on the air, and Cas breathes him in. He scents slick, faint, but distinct in its sweetness. It’s clear that Dean _likes_ this idea.

“H-how… how would we do that?” Dean finally asks.

Cas unboxes the toy, turning it over in his hands and noting the curved tip designed to press into Dean’s prostate and torture him with delicious pleasure every time a viewer sends a tip.

“Hmm,” Cas hums and contemplates all the possibilities. “We could edge you. Let the viewers control the toy while I suck you or jerk you off . Maybe tie your hands to the bedposts so you’re at our mercy.”

Dean sucks in a breath and sweet slick is heady on the air, all but drowning Cas in sweet cherries and brandy. 

“You like that idea,” Cas teases.

“Yes,” it’s a breathy answer, the ‘s’ drawing out into a hiss, as Dean’s scent sweetens even further. Cas swears he can smell a hint of cinnamon, but he could just be smelling himself. After all, he is getting hard in his pants and the spicy scent of cinnamon always makes itself known when Dean is riling him up.

“Or we could let the viewers play with you until your dripping and completely open, and I could slip inside you at the same time. It could vibrate on my cock as I fuck it against your prostate.”

Dean slips a hand down to palm himself through his jeans with a whimper.

“Mmm, I dare say you like that idea too,” Cas says with a smirk.

Dean just nods a reply, unable to string words together at the moment.

He reaches out to place his hand over Dean’s, pressing it against his bulge even harder. Dean bites his lip, his breathing heavy, and Cas continues, “Or, we could slip it inside you and you… can… _slip_ inside… _me,”_ Cas all but purrs, and Dean groans at the thought of it and snaps his hips forward. “Yeah, you like that on best, I think. The thought of fucking me while they take turns fucking you.”

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean breathes out. 

Cas can’t stand it. There’s far too much space between them. He closes the gap and buries his face in the curve of Dean’s neck, growling when the omegas head falls back in complete submission. “You smell… spicy,” Cas says. “Like cinnamon.”

“What?” Dean says, alarmed, pulling away. “That’s gotta be you, man. You smell like cinnamon when you’re horny.” 

“Hmm, maybe it’s because I scent marked you this morning,” Cas says. 

“So you did know you were doing it,” Dean says with a smirk. The heat between them dissipates a bit. 

“Hormones,” Cas says with a shrug he hopes comes off as believable. He’d caught himself marking Dean at the time, and had pulled back slowly as not to draw attention to it. But, he had to admit, it left pride swelling in him to know that Dean would smell like him for a little while. They’d both showered, but scent marks can still linger for days. 

“So, when can we test this thing out?” Dean asks, snatching the toy out of Cas’ hand. 

“Tonight? I have a few things to do this afternoon.” 

Dean seems content enough with that answer to wander off to his room, most likely to clean up the slick that had leaked into his pants. With the heated moment between them over, Cas lets himself into the back garden to check on his bees and water the plants. 

He’s plucking weeds from one of the flowerbeds when Dean joins him in the yard, settling at the little bistro table they’d set up in Cas’ butterfly garden. He’s brought out a pitcher of strawberry lemonade, a couple tall glasses, and his laptop. He waves Cas over when he catches him looking. 

“Got the strawberries from Jody, so you won’t even notice that the lemonade is Country Time. Thought you’d be thirsty, Alpha,” Dean purrs as he pours them each a glass. 

Cas takes the glass and lets his eyes drag over Dean’s shirtless form. “Oh, I’m pretty sure you left me thirsty earlier,” he teases before taking a sip of the tart beverage. He drops down into the empty chair across from Dean and does his best not to start counting the freckles dotting the omega’s chest and shoulders. “What’s with the computer?” 

Dean bites his lip and looks away. “I-uh. I flushed the rest of my suppressants this morning. It was a snap decision, and now I’m kind of regretting it." 

“You couldn’t have had many left.” Cas shrugs. Dean’s heat is coming either way. What difference would a few days make? 

“Four. There would have been three after today.” Dean shrugs and opens the laptop. “But that would have given me three more days to research what I’m in for. When my heat will hit, the chances of fertility after being on suppressants so long, that type of stuff.” 

The gray sky of the morning had cleared up, leaving nothing but blue sky and blissfully dry earth. They sit in companionable silence and sip their lemonade while Dean browses the internet. Cas eventually goes inside to fix them a light lunch of pasta salad, and they eat together, Cas watching the butterflies and Dean clicking away on the keyboard. 

“Ok,” Dean says with authority like he’s about to make an announcement. “So according to WebMD, I should expect my heat in 3 to 7 days, though in rare cases it can start as early as one day or as late as 2 weeks. I’m supposed to see a doctor if it’s longer than two weeks, especially if I’ve been on suppressants as long as I have. There’s a chance I could be infertile, but that’s pretty rare with the brand I take.” 

“So you’re telling me I should go stock up on Gatorade just in case it comes sooner than later? We’ll have to keep you hydrated. Does it say whether or not your first heat will be difficult?” Cas asks. 

“Oh, it’s very informative,” Dean says sarcastically. “Says it could either be very mild because it’s been so long, _or_ very intense because it’s been so long. So… yay?” 

Cas chuckles. “I’m not sure what I’m wishing for more. Do I want it to be easy so we can coast through it, or do I want you wet and insatiable for a few days?” 

Dean reaches across the table and slaps his arm. “Shut up, Alpha.” 

“What? It would be interesting to see you needy.Anything else we need to know?” 

“Well, according to this, I shouldn’t have a regular heat cycle for a few months. There’s a 99% chance I won’t ovulate for at least three months, but longer than 6 could indicate a problem. That’s about the same rate of protection as a condom, and since semen is what helps most during a heat, they suggest forgoing them until the omega-that’s me-regulates. They suggest taking home ovulation tests every day of the heat to double check.” 

“I should make a grocery list. Gatorade and ovulation tests.” Cas makes a mental note. “What else do you think we’ll need?” 

Dean scrolls down the checklist on the website. “A thermometer. Plastic mattress cover. Extra sheets. We should be ok with what we have, unless you think we should get something cheap to keep our good sheets nice. Toys… but I think we’re good there. Between you and the plug, I should be fine. Tylenol for any fevers, cramps or body aches. Oh, this is great. They say carbs and sugar, but in the next breath they’re saying fruits and veggies… but hey, don’t forget the protein,” Dean laughs. “So, a normal, well-balanced diet?” 

Cas takes out his phone and opens the notes app to make a list. He can do this. He can provide and protect his omega. 

_He’s not yours, Castiel,_ he scolds himself. _As long as he’s in heat, he is,_ he reassures in the next breath. 

“I’ve got this,” Cas says, shakily. 

“You want me to come with?” Dean asks, already moving to close his laptop. 

“No. I don’t think I’m quite ready to let go of what happened this morning, with that other man. Stay here and be safe. I’ll be home in an hour.” 

Dean looks skeptical for a second, then shrugs. He probably didn't really feel like going back out anyway for him not to put up a fight against Cas’ archaic alpha wishes. 

Cas drops a kiss to Dean’s forehead before he can convince himself it’s a bad idea and grabs Baby’s keys. 

. . . 

Cas takes his time at the store, filling the cart with everything they need to get through Dean’s heat as easily as possible. It’s a little rough doing the grocery shopping at the local Target, but it’s easier and safer than making two stops and he found a few inexpensive mattress protectors and some cheap sheets. All in all, it’s worth it and he’s managed to find plenty of healthy foods to supplement what they already had at home and a few cases of smart water and gatorade. There’s a chance he went overboard, but they’d gotten into the habit of stocking up to limit their exposure in the outside world. 

When he returns home, he tosses his mask in the basket by the front door and leaves his shoes behind. Dean doesn’t rush out to help him unload, which seems a bit out of character, but Cas supposes he’s entitled to some rest after his ordeal earlier. He stacks the beverage cases on the floor of the pantry, gets the food away, and sets the toiletries and medications aside to go to Dean’s bathroom later. He’s been home for at least fifteen minutes and Dean still hasn’t come out of his room. Perhaps he laid down for a nap. 

Cas goes to his own room for a quick shower to get ready for their show since there’s a little time before they need to worry about dinner, and stops in his tracks in the doorway. 

His bed is stripped of everything but the fitted sheet, and his hamper is open, a few pieces of clothing from inside scattered on the floor. He check it, empty. 

“The hell?” he grumbles. 

Maybe Dean was feeling antsy and decided to do laundry, but Cas can’t remember the last time Dean did Cas’ laundry for him. And why everything at once? 

“Dean?” he calls as he makes his way towards the omega’s room. He doesn’t hear the washer or dryer running, and his confusion grows. 

“In here,” comes Dean’s voice from behind his closed door. 

Cas opens the door and finds Dean laying in the middle of his bed, surrounded by what looks like every blanket and pillow in the house, as well as all of Cas’ laundry. 

“Are you… nesting?” Cas asks with an amused smirk. 

Dean flushes bright red. “Yeah, it’s stupid, I know. But I was just… compelled? I think my hormones are already going haywire from skipping my pill today and you weren’t here to scent. When I first realized what I was doing, I was embarrassed and told myself to put all your shit back, but I just couldn’t. Instinct, or whatever bullshit.” 

Cas chuckled and tried to remember everything he was taught in sex ed so many years ago. Omegas nest when they're about to go into heat. They like to surround themselves with things that smell like their alpha… well, he supposes he’s the closest thing Dean’s got… and they seek their alpha’s approval because the nest is as much for the alpha as it is the omega. Dean would feel the instinct to _mate_ here. 

“It’s a very nice nest, Dean,” Cas praises before stepping further into the room. “May I join you?” 

Dean holds out an open hand and Cas takes it and lets the omega tug him into the center of the nest with him. 

“Smells like us. Been hard since I laid down,” Dean confesses. 

He smells of arousal and slick but the sickly sweet scent of heat is still blessedly absent. When Cas touches his bare forearm, Dean is still cool to the touch. “You’re not in heat yet,” Cas says. 

“No, but I guess this is an omega’s way of getting ready? I dunno. It’s not like I’ve gone through this much past that first time. I don’t even remember what my heat smells like,” Dean sighs and cuddles into Cas’ side, throwing a leg over the alpha’s thigh and pressing his nose to Cas’ scent gland. “Smell so good, Alpha.” 

“As do you.” Cas sighs. “I’m afraid you and I will be fumbling our way through this. I’ve never spent a heat with an omega, and you may as well have never had a heat. Should be fun,” he says sarcastically. 

“I think we’ll figure it out just fine,” Dean presses a kiss to Cas’ scent gland. “We’ve got the sex part down and you got the electrolytes. We got this.” 

Dean’s hips shift and Cas can feel that Dean is hard against his leg. 

“Mmm,” Dean hums before giving his hips another little roll. “Wouldn’t mind a little practice right now.” 

“Dean that might not be a wise choice. We have a show in a couple hours,” Cas protests, even as his hand slides down Dean’s back to squeeze his hip. 

“Please, Cas? We can just skip the show tonight,” it comes out close to a whine, and Cas already knows he’s going to give in. The hormones are making Dean needy to the point of almost begging for sex, and how is Cas supposed to resist? There is very little he’d deny Dean. 

“What about the money? You need it to make sure you have a cafe to go back to when this is all over,” Cas says, but the argument is flimsy. They’ve made cash hand over fist while camming together and could probably cut back to just a few nights a week should they choose. 

“We can always make more money. Cas, please.” Dean’s lips are skimming over Cas’ throat, tongue darting out to taste his scent gland, hips rutting against Cas’ thigh. The scents of vanilla, cherries and bourbon are swirling in the air… along with the cinnamon he’d transferred to Dean that morning. Cas is getting drunk on it… drunk on Dean and their combined scent. 

“But your toy,” Cas argues, weakly. 

“Tomorrow. Come on, Alpha, only want you inside me tonight. Let me ride you.” 

Dean’s pushed a hand under Cas’ shirt and is blazing a hot trail up his abdomen. Cas can feel himself getting hard, can smell his own arousal curling around Dean’s in the air. Cas grips Dean’s hand and pulls it out from under his shirt. Dean makes a sound of protest that cuts off sharply when Cas pushes the hand onto his crotch. 

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean hisses, pressing down on Cas’ bulge and rubbing him through his pants. “So hard for me already. You want this too, don’t you? Want me to climb on top of you and make myself feel good on that big dick?” 

“Jesus Christ, Dean. The mouth on you.” 

“I’d rather my mouth be on you,” Dean teases, then he’s sitting up and working Cas’ pants open. He pulls Cas’ cock out through the open fly and takes him as far into his mouth as he can manage, gagging just a little when the tip hits the back of his throat. 

“Easy, Omega,” Cas coos. “We have all night. No need to rush.” 

Dean pulls off with a pop. “Sorry, Alpha. You just taste so good.” He actually bats his eyelashes, and if Cas thought Dean would be the death of him, Dean barreling headlong towards his first heat in well over a decade would kill him, cremate him and dance on his ashes. 

Cas groans as Dean swallows him back down and starts to bob his head. He feels himself getting close and tugs Dean off by his hair, gently. 

“You can pull my hair harder,” Dean says, looking up at him from under his lashes with spit-slick lips, flushed cheeks and blown pupils. It’s the most beautiful sight Cas has ever had the privilege to lay his eyes upon, and he’s seen the heavens through some of the world’s most powerful telescopes. 

He gives an experimental tug, and Dean moans. “Interesting,” Cas ponders aloud. “We’ll have to explore that more later. Take your clothes off.” 

Dean listens immediately, his omega instincts smoothing out Dean’s usual prickliness and leaving nothing but pliable submission in their wake. His clothes are tossed into the nest to join the other’s he’d dragged into the bed and he’s bare in front of Cas. 

“Beautiful,” Cas breaths out as he starts undressing himself. Once he’s naked, he’s reaching out to Dean to position him right where he wants him. 

Dean ends up straddling Cas’ chest, cock hard, jutting out in front of him and leaking from the tip. In this position, it’s just a couple inches in front of Cas’ lips and he opens them and places his hands on Dean’s hips. His fingers tighten and he pulls Dean closer until he gets the hint and guides his cock head into Cas’ waiting mouth. Cas applies suction and tongues the sensitive spot just under the head and Dean moans as precum dribbles from his slit onto Cas’ tongue. 

Cas pulls off and swallows the sweet precum down. “Fuck my mouth, Dean.” 

Dean obeys, of course he does, but it’s with tentative, shallow thrusts. He moves slowly, sweet whimpers and moans falling from his lips as Cas sucks and flicks his tongue. His thighs begin to shake as his hand makes its way into the thick overgrown hair at the base of Cas’ skull. He hangs on tight as his hips move, tight, but not painful, and Cas is loving it. He loves being used by Dean, bringing Dean pleasure. He wants to suck his climax from Dean, have the omega flood his mouth with his spend and taste that cherry-sweet tang, but Dean promised to ride him and he wants that too. 

He pulls off, flicking his tongue over Dean’s frenulum a few times. He decides to leave it up to Dean. “Still want to ride me, Omega?” 

Dean nods furiously, shimmying further down Cas’ body without a second thought. He leaves a trail of slick on Cas from chest to groin, but Cas doesn't care. He’d bathe in Dean’s slick happily for the chance to see him like this, standing on his knees, back bowed gracefully as he reaches behind himself to guide Cas’s cock into his warm, wet, waiting hole. 

“Fuck,” Cas breathes out as Dean impales himself. Dean stills and clenches around Cas, pulling a groan from him. He’s so tight and hot and impossibly wet, and Cas resists the urge to thrust up into him. He settles for grasping onto Dean’s thighs, feeling the muscles shift under his palms as Dean starts a slow grind in his lap. 

“Cas,” Dean whispers as his head tips back in pleasure. 

He’d do anything to hear his name on Dean’s lips whispered just like that every day for the rest of their lives. 

As Dean circles his hips slowly, Cas watches as he wraps a hand around his own cock, stroking himself with the same slow, languid movements as his hips. The omega is drawing it out, keeping himself seated with Cas as deep inside himself as humanly possible. It’s maddeningly slow, but sensual and wildly erotic, and Cas just lays back and watches the muscles flex and roll under Dean’s skin with every swivel of his hips. 

“You’re so fucking perfect, Dean,” he says, and Dean’s eyes open. He looks down at Cas with a sex-drunk smile then bends for a kiss that Cas willingly grants. They kiss slow and sweet, tongues meeting gently, but Dean’s slow love making doesn't miss a beat. 

“I can feel every inch of your cock like this,” he murmurs against Cas’ lips. “So deep inside me, making me feel so good, Alpha. Gonna make me come so hard. Gonna come all over you.” 

Cas snaps his hips at that, coaxing a moan from deep in Dean’s chest. 

“That’s it, Alpha. Fuck me. Make me yours,” Dean praises.  
Cas rolls them in a flash and Dean goes willingly to his back, legs opening wide for Cas to settle between them. He thrusts hard, forcing the most beautiful sounds from Dean, then he noses his way under Dean’s jaw to scent him. He's flooded with Dean’s own sweet scent and that kick of his own cinnamon that leaves Cas feeling possesive. That’s _his_ scent all over _his_ omega. He latches onto Dean’s scent gland and sucks hard, drawing as much blood to the surface as he can. Dean would wear his brand for days, and the thought sends a new wave of heat to Cas’ groin. 

He’s fucking Dean hard enough now that Dean is bracing himself, hands on the headboard, but he’s moaning with pleasure and his legs are wrapped tightly around Cas’ hips. 

“Yeah, Cas… f-fuck, yes,” Dean says before pulling Cas in for a frenzied kiss. “That’s it, Baby. Fucking breed me, Alpha.” 

Cas comes so hard at Dean’s words that he whites out for a couple seconds. His ears are buzzing and his pulse is racing as he pushes fully inside of Dean and they tie together. Dean is writhing against him, milking his knot and whimpering as he strips his own cock. He comes with a loud groan, coating his body and Cas’ in spurt after spurt of thick, white cum. Cas can’t help but lean in and clean it up with his tongue. Dean pulls him in for another kiss, chasing the taste of himself and sucking his own release from Cas’ tongue. 

Fuck, that’s the second time in a day they’ve done this off cam. 

Cas is so very, royally fucked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know in the comments which of Cas' scenarios with the toy you'd like to see most. It should be in the next chapter, and I'm still thinking...


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A *very* nice wakeup
> 
> A… date(?)
> 
> A trigger warning… for Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've hit 50k on this. I wasn't sure this would end up this long, but here we are.
> 
> While I'm feeling inspired, I'm just going to keep powering through. I was hoping to have a final chapter count by now, but I'm having a hard time judging it, still. In the meantime, here's another incredibly unchaste chapter. Things are *heating* up! There's a couple new tags this time too. Enjoy ;)

Waking up in the nest, Dean finds, is a lot like drowning. He’s more than just surrounded by their combined scents, the air is saturated with them and it’s thicker than humidity on the Gulf of Mexico. Sex and sweat have combined with their natural scents making it all that much more primal, that much filthier-but in the best possible, headiest way. Earlier, Dean had awoken hard and wanting and wrapped around Cas, their naked bodies pressed together and limbs tangled. Now he lays still, reveling in Cas’ deep, hot breaths tickling his ear, the alpha’s face tucked close enough to ruffle Dean’s overgrown hair. 

As Cas sleeps on, Dean thinks about what Jody had said at the farmer’s market yesterday. Is it possible that Cas feels the same way for Dean that Dean feels for him? He feels foolish for hoping, and yet they keep ending up together off cam, and there wasn’t the slightest lack of heat when they weren’t performing for an audience. If anything, the night before had been the best sex they’d had together, so far.

Dean sighs and trails his fingertips over Cas’ arm where it’s draped, warm and snug, across his chest. Cas hums and manages to snuggle closer in his sleep, so Dean turns his face to kiss the alpha’s forehead. Dean has things to do. He should pee and take his temperature, maybe use one of those ovulation tests in case they get frisky again. Better safe than sorry. The last thing a pair of fuck-buddies with kind-of-sort-of-maybe-mutual feelings for each other needs is a baby to complicate matters. 

Dean felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. A baby. With Cas. A baby _with Cas._ Baby boy or girl Novak. He felt warmth spread in his chest at the thought of having that someday. Someday. Not now. They’d be insane to consider risking a baby with their current relationship status, in the middle of a global pandemic. 

But …someday. If Cas loves him back, God willing, someday.

He wants it so bad. He wants Cas as his mate. He wants to wear his mark and build a life with him. Maybe he even wants a big, white wedding. He wants a baby, or maybe two, with Dean’s freckles and Cas’ blue eyes. A couple of nerdy, badass kids. 

Dean comes to a decision. They’ll get through this heat, carefully, and if Dean still feels that there’s the slightest possibility that Cas loves him back, he’ll tell him. 

It takes great effort to detangle himself from Cas and climb over the mounds of pillows and various textiles piled around them, but Dean manages to escape and leave Cas sleeping. In the bathroom, he pees on a stick, then sets the ovulation test aside. He takes his temperature with the forehead thermometer Cas grabbed at Target, and brushes his teeth once he sees that his temperature reads a perfectly normal 98.6. He confirms a negative ovulation test and hops in the shower. He assesses himself as he stands under the hot stream. He’s not achy or needy yet, in fact he feels the same way he does most mornings. No worries yet.

The shower curtain slides open and Cas is standing there on the other side of the tub, looking shy. 

“May I join you?” he asks, and Dean just takes his hand and tugs him into the shower.

“Good morning, Sunshine,” Dean says as he maneuvers Cas under the spray. 

“Mmm. Good morning,” Cas says, dipping his head back to wet his hair and revel in the hot water. 

Dean swallows thickly at the sight of all that skin stretched out in front of him. He allows his eyes to wander downward, raking over glistening, tan pecs and a taut, brightly inked abdomen before pausing to take in Cas’ half hard cock.

“Wake up a little horny this morning, Alpha?” Dean teases, but he keeps his hands to himself.

“How could I not, waking up in that nest of yours?” Cas teases right back.

“Our. Our nest,” Dean corrects before he can even stop himself. “Sorry… that was presumptuous. Omega instinct thing, I guess.”

Cas opens his eyes and tilts his head back down so he can meet Dean’s eyes. “Dean, I would be happy to share the nest for the duration of your heat. It would be an honor to call it ours.”

Dean feels a flush creep over his cheeks at Cas’ words, and takes a step into Cas’ personal space. He places hands tentatively on Cas’ chest, and Cas follows suit, circling Dean in his strong arms. 

“Can I help you with that, Alpha?” He asks, eyes flicking down to leave no doubt as to what he’s offering.

“Only if you allow me to return the favor.”

Dean nods and leans in for a kiss that Cas immediately opens up for. They kiss under the hot water until Dean whimpers against Cas’ lips, then Cas wraps his long fingers around Dean’s cock, stroking him slowly. Dean strokes Cas in return, and before long, they’re panting into each other’s mouths as their hands build faster, harder rhythms.

“That’s it, sweetheart, come for me,” Dean says in response to a particularly loud moan he’s dragged out of Cas. 

Cas is thrusting into Dean’s fist, getting lost in the pleasure, and Dean doubles his efforts, flicking his wrist faster as the alpha starts to fall apart under his touch. He uses his free hand to wrap around Cas’ swelling knot and squeezes, then Cas is gone, knees buckling for a second as he covers Dean’s stomach and cock in cum. His hand disappears from Dean’s cock as he braces himself on the wall and shower curtain rod, but Dean’s not concerned. He’d much rather drag Cas’ orgasm out as long as possible than worry about his own release. 

He squeezes Cas’ knot again, continuing to stroke his long, fat cock and Cas whimpers as a second orgasm tears through his body. Cum splashes Dean again before it’s washed down the drain, but he’s still not finished.

“Come on Alpha, give me one more. Can you do that?” Cas nods and whispers a ‘please’ and Dean nudges Cas’ jaw up with his nose and sucks on the alpha’s scent gland. After a few more strokes and an almost tight enough to be painful squeeze of his knot, Cas comes one last time before going limp.

“It’s ok alpha, why don’t you go ahead and get down on your knees?” Dean says and Cas sinks down obediently, a vision of total submission that makes Dean’s cock twitch, in spite of the fact that it’s completely untouched. Dean spreads his legs a bit, then wraps his hand around his own cock. “Finger me, sweetheart.”

Cas slips a hand between Dean’s legs and pushes two fingers into Dean’s waiting hole without preamble. Dean moans and starts to stroke himself, the tip of his cock mere inches from Cas’ open mouth.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean groans. Cas looks gorgeous down on his knees, blue eyes wide and lustful, full lips parted and waiting for Dean’s release. “Gonna swallow me down, Alpha?”

Cas nods and curls his fingers inside of Dean, grazing his prostate with expert precision. Dean’s fist flies over his cock as he stares into Cas’ eyes. Eye contact is something that typically causes Dean to shy away. It’s too much, far too intimate, but he can’t look away and neither, it seems, can Cas. Cas’ free hand comes up to grip Dean’s thigh and pull him a little closer, and the fingers buried in Dean’s ass are fucking him good, massaging his prostate just right. He’s close, so close, and Cas seems to sense it as he leans closer, opening his mouth wider and sticking out his tongue…. Dean comes so hard he sees stars and Cas leans into take the tip of his cock in his mouth and he _sucks._

“Fucking hell,” Dean groans, grabbing onto the curtain rod to stay on his feet. 

Cas sucks harder, flicking his tongue along Dean’s over sensitive frenulum and curling his fingers inside of him until Dean’s legs are shaking and he’s panting. He’s over stimulated in the best possible way when Cas finally pulls away. The fingers slip from his body only to then be sucked into Cas’ mouth. The alpha hums around the taste of Dean’s slick, his eyes slipping shut in pleasure as Dean watches, enraptured. 

“Fuck, get up here,” He pulls Cas to his feet and kisses him, chasing the taste of himself on Cas’ tongue. Dean can’t help but smile into the kiss as Cas melts against him, pliant and sated. 

Warm. 

Like home.

.  
.  
.

“That was the Planetarium,” Cas says as he comes out into the living room where Dean lays on the couch with a book. He pockets his phone.

“What’d they want?” Dean asks, dog-earing the page and tossing the book onto the coffee table. Cas lifts Dean’s ankles then sits on the end of the couch, resting Dean’s socked feet in his lap. He starts massaging the arch of the left one absently and Dean forgets that he’d even asked a question. “Feels good.”

Cas hums and continues rubbing Dean’s foot. “They’re opening back up. Limited capacity, masks and social distancing. They asked if I wanted to come back two days a week.”

Dean’s heart leaps into his throat. He needs his alpha here, safe, for his heat. Cas moves to the other foot and Dean sighs in contentment. “What did you tell them?”

“I miss it,” Cas says. “I miss the kids, and the access to their resources. I miss getting out of the house. Not that I don’t love stargazing with you in the backyard.”

“You just don’t love being around me 24/7. I get it,” Dean says, pouting as his scent turns sour. 

“Dean, that’s not what I meant,” Cas says softly. He raises Dean’s foot high enough to press a kiss to his ankle and Dean melts into the throw pillows behind him, scent doing a 180 back towards happy. “I am perfectly happy and content here with you.”

“So why’re you going back?”

“Did I say I was?”

“But you said…”

“I said that I miss it, and nothing more. Don’t jump to conclusions, Omega.” Cas pinches his thigh in admonishment and Dean yelps from the sting. Cas rubs his warm palm over the sore spot and Dean immediately forgives him.

“So what _did_ you tell them?”

Cas sighs. “I told them I’d feel more comfortable going back after there’s a vaccine. I don’t need the money, so it’s not worth the risk. A little cabin fever is worth it for your safety. I don’t want to bring a virus home to you.”

It’s such a simple statement. Innocuous even, had they been mates. But for Cas to state it so easily, like it was nothing to want to protect an omega, like Dean was _his omega_ to protect. Maybe Jody was onto something… or maybe Cas is just concerned with his best friend of twelve years and his alpha instincts make him protective of omegas. Dean sighs, then quickly puts it out of his mind before his scent can sour again. With any luck, he’d know in a couple weeks, or less, after his heat passes and he confesses. 

“Good choice,” Dean says, choosing not to bring attention to what Cas had said. 

“But…” Cas says, setting Dean’s foot down in his lap, foot rub complete. “I may have called in a favor if you’re amenable. Your heat can start any day now, and we’ll be confined to home, so I asked if we can get in there tonight after closing. They go through and disinfect the whole place, so it’ll be clean and the guard will let us into the theater for a private show. If that’s something you’d like to do.”

Dean tries not to smile, but he’s beaming over at Cas. “Sounds like a date, Alpha,” he laughs. “But seriously though, sounds nice. What about our show?”

“We can do a late show tonight. All it takes is a tweet. Viewers will still show up. I’ll just tease your new toy, and they’ll be awaiting that notification.” He winks over at Dean.

“Alright then. Let’s do it before I get all sweaty, desperate and homebound.”

.  
.  
.

Dean decides they should pack a picnic, and Cas decides they should grab a couple of the throw blankets out of the nest. Dean side-eyes Cas as he starts dismantling the nest he’d so painstakingly built, but then he thinks about how nice it’ll be to snuggle under the (fake) stars with the blankets that smelled like them wrapped around their bodies, and he allows it.

The guard is a friend of Cas’ and greets them at the door, all masked up, then waves them away to have the run of the place. Cas walks through the building like he knows it like the back of his hand, and Dean supposes he does after so many years working there. The theater is dark when they step inside, and Cas pushes some buttons on the podium, starting the show then turning the volume down to almost nothing.

“I ain’t gonna learn shit if I can’t hear,” Dean snarks.

“We’re not here for an education,” Cas sasses back before tugging Dean by the hand to the front of the theater.

The screen surrounds them, millions of stars visible, and Cas spreads one of the blankets on the floor. He sits and pats the spot next to him, and he’s so adorable down there that Dean can’t even be mad about the fact that he’s going to have to launder the blankets when they get home. 

He drops down next to Cas and starts unpacking the food. They use some hand wipes and sanitizer, then fill their plates with the charcuterie Dean had prepared. They snack on cheese and fruit, smoked meats, olives and crusty french bread that Dean had insisted they stop for on the way. There’s a wide variety of tiny pies for dessert that he’d picked up while he was in the bakery section just because he saw them and lord knows, he can’t seem to resist pie.

They lean back on their elbows once they’re full and the trash is tucked back in their cooler, and they look up at the stars. 

“I can see why you miss this place,” Dean says. “Sky doesn’t often look like this at home. Too many clouds.”

“And too much light pollution,” Cas adds. 

Dean looks over to watch the alpha stargaze. The soft light only serves to highlight Cas’s sharp features, the strong jaw and straight nose, the hooded eyes, glittering with wonder. He’s so fucking beautiful and Dean loves him so much his chest aches.

“Hey,” Dean says, and Cas turns his full attention on him. He leans in and captures Cas’ lips in a soft kiss. “Thank you for thinking of this.”

“It’s nothing.” Cas shrugs, so Dean just kisses him again.

“This,” he waves a hand around to indicate their surroundings, “is not ‘nothing,’ Cas. You gave me the entire universe.”

A shy smile tilts up at the corner of Cas’ mouth. “I’d give you the entire universe and more.”

Cas kisses him before Dean can recover from his words and Dean melts into it, more hopeful than ever that Cas just might love him back.

.  
.  
.

It’s nearly midnight when they settle into the nest for their show. They’d gone back and forth over whether or not it was the best place to cam from, and Cas had finally given in when he realized his bed had been stripped of all it’s coverings anyway. Besides, the viewers would be intrigued by the fact that Dean was getting close to his heat.

Dean is currently being blindfolded by one of Cas’ ties, his wrists already tied to the headboard with two others. Before they’d started the show, they'd decided against a gag in case Dean needs to safe word. Cas had been alerted that “yellow” means “slow down or I’ll cum,” and “croissant” means he wants out of the bindings. Dean’s not sure where “croissant” came from, but it was the first thing out of his mouth, probably spurred on from some memory of wandering the bakery section of the grocery store. After Cas had stopped laughing, he refused to let Dean change it.

“Can you see me?” Cas asks from his position straddling Dean’s lap. 

“Nope.” Dean can feel the mattress bouncing a little and hears a whooshing sound, as if Cas is waving his hand in front of his face, but all he sees is black. With his sense of sight cut off, and the use of his hands taken away, his sense of smell is heightened. He can smell every layer of each of their scents. He can smell the sex they had last night and the shampoo in Cas’ hair. Cinnamon is becoming overwhelming, a sure sign that Cas’ arousal is strong.

“Ok, good. Cas slides out of his lap, and Dean’s left completely vulnerable and exposed for the viewers. “I think he’s almost ready. Look, he’s hard already. This should be fun,” Cas says to the viewers.

Dean takes a deep breath as he feels Cas’ hands slide up his thighs. They’d both stripped naked in the preshow, the reward for a few hundred tokens from viewers, and Dean can picture the way Cas’ ass is on full display for the tippers. He bites his bottom lip and groans as the vision fills his imagination and Cas’ hands push his legs apart. 

The first part of the show is set to be Cas teasing Dean, edging him until he’s hard and begging for more. By then, the goal should be met for Cas to insert the toy, and the viewers would then get in on the teasing, one tip at a time. After that, they’re going to play it by ear, stretching it out until Dean can’t take it anymore and Cas gives him permission to come.

Dean breathes in and out a few times, deeply. Everything smells and feels so much sharper from under the blindfold, and he doesn't want to get too worked up too soon. Cas is dipping a finger into his crack, gliding the tip of it over Dean’s hole and gathering up the trickle of slick that’s gathered there. The finger disappears and Cas presses the digit to Dean’s lips. Dean lets out a little whine and Cas takes advantage of his open mouth to shove the finger inside to press against Dean’s tongue. He obediently sucks his own slick from Cas’ finger, wrapping his tongue around it and moaning a little for the sake of everyone involved.

“Good boy,” Cas coos and Dean feels his cock jump at the praise. “I’m gonna make you feel so good, Omega. You want me to make you feel good?”

Dean nods enthusiastically and hears Cas’ “tsk-tsk-tsk.” He’s disappointed the Alpha already and he longs for whatever punishment he’ll receive. 

Cas swats his cock lightly, the sting far more arousing than painful and Dean cries out from the surprise of it. “Use your words when I ask you a question, Omega,” Cas purrs against Dean’s ear before his tongue darts out to lick Dean’s earlobe. 

“F-f-fuck, Alpha. Want you to make me feel good,” Dean stutters. “Please,” he adds for good measure.

“Tell me what you want, Baby. Where should I touch you?”

Dean’s brain is overloaded with a whole list of options, most of which he’s afraid will make him come on the spot, so he scales back a little. “Nipples, Alpha.”

Cas purrs his approval and slides one hand up Dean’s hip, further still until it comes to rest on Dean’s right pec. He palms the hard muscle and Dean’s back arches shamelessly. “Good boy. Just feel. Feel everything I do to you.” Cas pinches the nipple, then Dean feels his lips close over the second one.

“Fuck yeah, sweetheart,” Dean whispers as Cas’ tongue flicks over the hard bud a few times before he bites down softly, sending waves of pleasure to Dean’s groin. Dean’s cock jerks and he feels a dribble of precum slide down the length. His ass is leaking, filling the room with the sickly sweet scent of an omega nearing his heat and it’s Cas’ turn to moan.

“You smell so good,” Cas says against Dean’s left pec. 

Cas drags his face up higher, burying his nose in the juncture between Dean’s neck and shoulder. He scents Dean while his fingers continue to tweak Dean’s nipples and his hips start to rut a slow rhythm against Dean’s thigh. Dean can feel the wet drag of precum, and he realizes that Cas is edging himself just as much as he’s edging Dean and it hits him hot how it all is. They probably look fantastic together on cam like this.

“I want you,” Dean whines. His hips lift off the mattress as he seeks contact with Cas.

“Not yet. We have a long way to go,” Cas teases and Dean makes an undignified noise that he refuses to call a sob. “What next, Omega?”

Dean’s aware of the sound of tips in the background and he wonders how close he is to having the toy in his ass. Cas has barely touched him, and he needs more. “My c-cock, Alpha. Please,”

“Good boy,” Cas says, rewarding Dean with a kiss. “Thank you for asking for what you want. Such a good omega. So polite.” Cas pushes his legs further apart and kneels between them. He kisses a path up Dean’s thigh, nosing along the crease between his thigh and groin and breathing hot air over his cock.

“Please,” Dean begs again, and then a hand is wrapping around the base of his cock and stroking him so slowly it makes him want to cry. Cas cradles his balls in his free hand, rolling them in his palm. Another one of those definitely-not-a-sob noises slips from his lips, and Cas gives him one more stroke before abandoning his cock again.

“Look at you,” Cas murmurs, even though there’s no way for Dean to see a shittin’ thing. “So hard, so red, so wet… is that all for me?”

Dean nods.  
“Tell me!” Can admonishes with another soft slap to Dean’s cock that sends pleasure quaking through his body and a moan falling from his lips unbidden.

Dean thrusts upward, blindly searching for friction he can’t seem to attain, and he whines, low and mournful.

“Tsk-tsk,” comes the clicking sound of Cas’s tongue on his teeth. “Tell me Dean. Tell me who that hard cock is for. Who does that slick belong to?” Cas says, swatting Dean’s cock again.

“Y-you, Alpha. All for you. I’m yours… I’m all yours. Please, Alpha, please. I need you,” Dean is pleading, shameless, as he pants and whines and writhes around in the nest. He’s soaking the blanket beneath him, feels it slippery on his ass and all he can smell is cinnamon. _How turned on is Cas right now anyway?_

“That’s right, Omega. _Mine!_ ” 

Cas’s hand wraps around Dean again and he strokes him in a slow, steady rhythm. Dean’s whines are of the grateful variety now, but they’re still whines and he just cannot find it in himself to care. A needy omega, that’s what he is now. No shame.

Dean rolls his hips, fucking into Cas’ fist, and apparently that’s the wrong thing to do because the hand disappears again. This time Dean is perfectly willing to admit he lets out an actual, full-blown sob. 

“Please,” he begs, tugging at the binds around his wrists, desperate to palm himself for relief.

“You said this cock is mine,” Cas says, running the tip of one finger up the underside of said cock, his touch feather-light.

Dean whimpers, but his hips stay still. “Yours,” he reassures.

“Then be still,” Cas growls before pinning Dean’s hips to the mattress with both hands, and he swallows Dean’s cock down to the root. 

Dean cries out, head falling back to thump against the headboard as Cas applies suction and starts to bob his head. It’s too much, too fast, he’s gonna…. “Yellow!” 

Cas pulls off him with an audible pop and runs soothing hands up and down Dean's thighs. “Good boy. That’s it. Hold it in. Breathe, Omega.”

Dean calms, his little sobs dying out to become little whimpers as his breathing slows. His cock is throbbing and he knows he’s making a massive mess of the nest with his slick. The cloying scent of sweet cherries is just barely less overwhelming than all the fucking cinnamon. What the fuck? How can Cas seem so fucking calm when his spicy scent is so oppressive? 

“We’ve reached goal. Are you ready for the toy?” Cas asks, smoothing a stray lock of hair away from Dean’s forehead. 

Dean nods, then remembers to verbalize. “Yes, Alpha.”

“Good boy. Do you need my fingers first, or do you think you can take it now?”

“I-I can handle it Cas. I’m so fucking wet, Alpha.”

“I can see that,” Cas chuckles and Dean feels a couple fingers swipe though the mess then hears Cas suckling the slick from his fingers. “You taste so good.”

The mattress dips and Cas crawls to kneel next to Dean so the viewers can easily watch the toy go in. The blunt end of it presses against Dean’s slippery rim and with one gentle push, Cas has it seated inside him, the curved bulb snugging up against his prostate. 

“I’m going to turn it on and connect it to the app now, Baby. Your pleasure will be in their hands. Is that ok?”

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean breathes out. 

Cas turns the toy on and it buzzes against Dean’s sweet spot for just a couple seconds before quieting. 

“Ok guys,” Cas says, clearly to the viewers. “The menu is going up in a second. There are tip levels to make it buzz at different frequencies for different periods of time, but there are also tip levels to make it cease for different periods of time. Keep in mind, the goal is to edge Dean as long as possible before we make him come. If he lasts long enough to reach the next goal, I’m going to fuck him while the toy is inside him until we both come, so it’s a win-win for all of us.”

Dean hears the keyboard clicking as Cas sends the tip menu and sets the next goal, and all the he’s while rolling his hips to grind the toy inside himself. It feels nice. Dull waves of pleasure from the bulb of the toy pushing into his prostate, but it’s nothing compared to the intense vibrations that quake through him when the first tips come in.

He jackknifes off the bed with a moan, his cock slapping against his own stomach with the force of the upward trajectory. 

“Fuck,” he breathes out as the buzzing stops.

“A tip has come in to keep the toy off for the next minute,” Cas says. “Do you want me to touch you while you wait?”

“Please,” Dean begs. 

He can feel his cock leaking precum, and he bites his lips to stifle another moan as he feels Cas’ hand wrap around him and take advantage of that lubrication. Cas strokes him slow at first, then faster and Dean is just about to yell out ‘yellow,’ when the hand is gone. He’s panting, thinking about anything but his dick as he tries to will himself not to come. A few seconds go by then the toy begins to vibrate again.

He whines when it stops. It was a short one and it seems he’s in a rest period again. He hears the distinctive slick sounds of Cas stroking himself, and he’s desperate to watch, but he's even more desperate to be a good boy for his alpha and leave his blindfold on.

The toy vibrates again, on low, and with it comes Cas’ hand around his cock, stroking him agonizingly slowly. It’s so much and not enough. He sobs as it all stops at once. 

“Alpha… Cas… please,” Dean begs. He’s so hard and so close. He wants to come.

“Not yet, Omega,” Cas says softly, pressing a kiss to his temple and smoothing his hair down again. “You’re doing so well, Baby. You’re so good for me. I’m so hard for you. It’s gonna be so good. Just a little longer.” Cas peppers kisses all over Dean’s face between each boy of praise and reassurance, and Dean feels like he’s glowing inside. 

He wants to be good for Cas. He _needs_ to be good. The word “croissant” will never leave his lips, even if he has to stay tied to this bed all night.

“I’m good,” Dean says firmly.

“That’s right, Baby. You’re so good. You’re perfect Dean. Everything I could ever want,” Cas says before capturing Dean’s lips in a deep kiss. 

In that moment Dean can believe Cas loves him. He can believe that it’s just the two of them, no viewers, and that they’re madly in love. He wants Cas’ bite now, more than ever. He wants Cas to knot him and mate him… but he’ll be good. He’ll take what Cas gives him and be a good omega.

The toy buzzes strongly, snapping Dean out of his own head. He moans loudly as the toy punishes his prostate, forcing precum from his cock and slick from between his cheeks. It’s so good, too good… he thinks he’s gonna…. The toy stops. 

Cas kisses him and tells him how good he is, and he wonders if he can come from Cas’ words alone. He thinks he could if Cas tells him that he’s good enough times. 

Long fingers wrap around his cock, pushing him to the brink again, then they pull away to leave him teetering on the edge. The cinnamon is back, and it’s so strong. 

“Cas,” Dean whines. “I… I’m…” He’s what? Dean feels like his blood is boiling under his skin. He’s pretty sure his forehead has started to sweat.

“What is it, Dean?”

Dean shakes his head, then whines as the toy starts to vibrate in his ass. He moans, then sobs as the intensity ratchets up with another tip, buzzing on high as he writhes, trying to escape it. He should safe word. He knows he should safe word, but he’s a good boy. “I’m a good boy,” he whines, then the toy mercifully shuts off.

The cinnamon smells burnt. Not burnt… more, toasted. Like warm cinnamon buns before the icing goes on. Dean’s so hot. Why is he so hot? He cries out as a cramp hits him out of nowhere.

“Dean, something’s wrong,” Cas says, the alarm apparent enough in his voice to leave Dean panicked and tugging on his restraints.

Dean feels his head whipping back and forth. “I’m good. I’m being so good.”

Then the tight pressure around his wrists is gone. Cas has cut away the ties. In the next second, light filters in behind his eyelids because the blindfold has been ripped away. He blinks his eyes open just in time to see Cas slam the laptop shut.

“Why didn’t you safe word?” Cas demands.

Dean’s chest feels heavy and he feels his eyes well up with tears against his will. He’s so hot, all over. He’s burning up and his lower abdomen hurts. He needs…. God, how he needs.“Dean, answer me. The safe word is in place for a reason.”

“I’m a good boy,” Dean spits out.

Cas’ jaw drops open in disbelief. “Baby, no. Using your safe word also means that you're good. Did you think I would be disappointed if you used it?”

Dean shrugs, and lay back into the nest. “Cas, I’m hot,” he complains.

“This isn’t over,” Cas says firmly. “I’ll turn the air down a bit.”

Dean wipes his forehead. He’s so sweaty. He’s also still so turned on it hurts, so he wiggles his hips to get the friction back against his prostate and wraps a hand around himself. He supposes the moment is over now.

He’s just settling into a rhythm when he hears a gasp from the doorway.

“Dean,” Cas growls.

“Cas, it hurts,” Dean says, even as he’s stroking himself. He does hurt, inside, and touching himself is the only way to quell the pain. But it’s not enough. He wants Cas. He wants Cas’ knot. The toasted cinnamon is so thick on the air. “Why do you smell so fucking spicy, Cas?”

Cas crawls onto the bed. “Dean, I think… I’m pretty sure that’s _you._ I think that’s your heat scent.”

Dean gasps and sits up, remembering now. The one time he’d had a heat, it was faint then, but his heat scent _had_ been cinnamon. 

“Fuck. I’m in heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that cliffy, but it had to be done.
> 
> Since I'm updating so sporadically, you might want to go ahead and hit that subscribe button if you haven't yet. That's 3 updates in less than a week after being MIA for a couple months, so... it's really in your best interest if you want to see where this one ends up.


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex
> 
> Sex
> 
> Cas takes a misstep
> 
> Makeup Xes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say we're getting close to wrapping up, but every time I think that, I remember everything I still need to include before the end. So, I still don't have a final chapter count to add yet, but I am hoping to give you more of a heads up than a "this it it!" on the last chapter. I have a very basic outline and some random notes so I don't forget what my intent is, but I'm not great at figuring out how many chapters it'll take to pull it all off. So we'll have some number of chapters and then an epilogue.
> 
> I am very helpful.
> 
> Super informative.
> 
> Many reveals.

“Ok… ok. This is fine. I’ve got you Dean,” Cas says. He’s panicking and struggling to keep that panic from edging its way into his scent. Dean needs him to stay level for him, and he’s bound and determined to be everything Dean could ever want in an alpha from this second until the heat is over… or forever. Yes, forever sounds perfectly well and good to Cas right about now considering… the cinnamon.

He wonders if Dean knows about heat scents and their tie to true mates. Cas had always thought it was an old wive’s tale, but according to legend, if an alpha has a scent note that only appears with one omega, and that omega’s heat scent matches, then they're true mates. Not that Dean could possibly know that Cas only smells like cinnamon when he’s fooling around with Dean… but Cas knows.

If there’s any truth to the legend, he <em>has</em> to tell Dean when his heat ends. He owes it to both of them. If they are true mates, separation would be beyond painful. As it is now, Cas can’t fathom a single day without being able to kiss Dean and hold him in his sleep. He can’t imagine them going their separate ways after their quarantine sex arrangement.

But they had more pressing things at hand now, and Cas would just have to think about that later. “Tell me what you need, Dean,” Cas says.

Dean whines, laying back into the nest and gripping his own cock tightly. “I need… I just <em>need,</em> Cas. Please.”

“You took an ovulation test today, right?” Cas asks as he crawls into the very wet, very pungent nest. God, it’s intoxicating, the scent of Dean in heat, under him, around him, threatening to drag him down and suffocate him in the best possible way.

“Yeah. Negative. No eggo to get preggo. Get <em>in</em> me, Cas. Please.”

Cas crawls between Dean’s open legs, and Dean only spreads them further. “Should I take the toy out?”

“You should turn the toy back on. Let’s go Alpha. Need you to fuck a load into me fast. I’m burning up.”

Cas turns the toy on with his phone, just a low, steady vibration, and Dean reacts instantly, moaning long and low. Cas drags his fingers through the puddle between Dean’s legs and slicks himself up. He lines up and pushes in, shocked at how easily Dean opens to him, eventhough he’s already stuffed full with the toy.

“That’s it, Alpha. Fuck me, sweetheart. Fill me up,” Dean pants against his throat, his hot breath ghosting over Cas’ skin and spurring him on.

He snaps his hips hard and fast. Dean’s so tight around him and the toy buzzes against the most sensitive part of his cock as he thrusts in. Every slap of his thighs against Dean’s ass signals another moan forced out of Dean’s throat as Cas cock nudges the toy into Dean’s prostate without mercy.

“Close, so close,” Dean says.

Cas pauses long enough to pull out and remove the toy from Dean’s body. The last thing he needs is to lock it inside of Dean when he knots him.

“Please,” Dean whines, his empty hole clenching and unclenching with the loss of Cas’ cock. “Knot me, Alpha. Breed me. <em>Mate me.”</em>

Cas ignores that last part. He has to if he has any prayer of getting out of this without accidentally biting Dean. The omega’s not in his right mind, overcome with his first heat in well over a decade. He’d beg anyone to mate him in his state, and Cas swears he’ll only give Dean his bite if they’re both clear-headed and it’s what they both want.

He shoves back in hard enough to knock Dean’s head into the headboard, but that only seems to make Dean beg for it more.

“Please, Cas… mate me, sweetheart. Please. I’m yours, only yours,” Dean begs, and Cas is itching to do it, to place his teeth against Dean’s scent gland and bite until blood spills into their nest. But he can’t. The damage that could do is irreparable.

He thrusts harder, angling his hips to hit the spot inside of Dean that makes him forget words. It works for a moment, reducing Dean to a moaning, writhing mess beneath him, then Dean finds his voice again.

“I’m gonna… that’s it, Alpha… I’m gonna…. I’m coming…. fucking <em>bite me</em> Cas… Castiel, please.”

The use of his full name almost does it. He’s lowering his open jaws towards Dean’s throat when he’s interrupted by Dean clenching around him, hard. Dean comes between them, hot and messy, and Cas follows him right over the edge, pushing his knot inside and coming hard, coating Dean’s insides with spurt after spurt of hot cum.

He drops his head to rest against Dean’s collarbone and wills himself to calm. He almost did it… he almost mated Dean in the very first hour ofhis heat… a heat that <em>Cas himself</em likely triggered with all the edging. He should have known better than to push Dean so hard this close to his heat.

Cas is suddenly overwhelmed by the need to run away.

But they’re going to be tied for a while, likely longer than usual, due to his own body reacting to Dean’s heat. So he settles in and kisses Dean soft and slow and nuzzles over his scent gland. He sucks on it lightly, marking Dean with a red bruise. Dean sighs softly and gives as good as he gets, leaving his own hickey on Cas’ scent gland.

Neither of them say a word about how Dean begged to be bitten. With any luck, it’s all a haze for Dean, and he won’t remember it at all.

They stay locked together for almost an hour, then Cas slips out of Dean, a mess of fluids following. He groans as he rolls off of Dean, then presses the underside of his wrist to Dean’s forehead. He no longer feels feverish and Cas feels something loosen in his chest. They’d taken the edge off for now. He should try to convince Dean to get some sleep. But… the mess.

“Hey,” he says softly, and Dean looks over to meet his eyes. “I need you to be a good omega and listen carefully, ok?”

Dean nods eagerly, his omega instincts heightened and leaving him completely submissive. “Yes, Alpha,” he whispers and Cas can’t help but smile over at him. He even remembered to verbalize his response.

“Can you take everything out of the nest that isn’t soiled and take it to my bed? Just leave it for now. I know you’ll want to rebuild the nest, and that’s ok. It’s instinct and that’s natural, but I need you to take care of yourself first, ok?” Cas waits until Dean nods again. “Good. You’re so good, Dean. I want you to drink one of the gatorades in the fridge and have a healthy snack if you’re hungry. While you’re doing that, I’m going to throw all of the wet blankets and sheets in the wash. Then we’ll take a shower, and only after that’s all finished, you can rebuild your nest. Got it?”

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean says, and Cas kisses him. Dean melts into the kiss so beautifully that Cas aches for him. He aches for a day that he can actually mate Dean and they can belong to each other forever. He just needs Dean to mean it when he asks for Cas’ bite.

.

.

.

Dean sleeps fitfully in their rebuilt, but sparse nest, and Cas is woken by Dean for sex no less than three times before dawn breaks. He’s exhausted already, and Dean has only been in heat for mere hours. His body is responding to Dean’s heat the way it’s meant to, so he’s not having performance issues, but fuck is he tired.

He’s sleeping soundly, finally, when he’s woken by the mattress moving under him. His eyes open slowly and focus even slower, but once he registers the thighs bracketing his rib cage, he’s fully alert.

“Sleep, Alpha,” Dean says from his perch atop Cas. He’s naked and glistening with sweat… and he’s jerking off at a furious pace. “I’ve got this.”

“Dean, do you need me?” Cas asks as his hands find their way to Dean’s thighs to stroke the hot, bare skin.

Dean doesn’t stop jerking off, he just shakes his head. “Just need to come, Alpha. I’m so hot… it hurts, I just gotta…” He comes hard, slumping over with the force of it and bracing himself on Cas’ chest.

Cas is covered in Dean’s release from ribcage to chin and somehow, tired or not, it stirs something in him. He should be exhausted, completely spent and begging for a break, but Dean is panting, sweaty and somehow still hard as a rock. Cas is covered in cinnamon-scented cum, and he’s hard now too. “Roll over, Omega,” he says sweetly. “Present for me.”

Dean scrambles off his lap, his chest hitting the mattress and his back arched beautifully with his ass up in the air before Cas can even think about catching up. He moves behind Dean at his leisure and dips a few fingers inside his waiting hole. He’s gaping open and dripping slick, and Cas makes a mental note to get fluids into him as soon as this is over.

“Please,” Dean says.

Cas guides himself to Dean’s hole, sliding the tip of his cock through the cinnamon-sweet slick to tease Dean’s rim. Since Dean has just come, he’s not desperately begging for it like he had overnight, and Cas is glad for it. He wants to take his time taking Dean apart.

Dean sighs contentedly as Cas lets his cock glide up and down his ass crack, not allowing himself to dip inside just yet. He’s just teasing them both, letting the need for release bloom slowly. Cas ruts, spreading slick over Dean from perineum to lower back. Dean’s breathing is shallow, the tiniest little moans escaping him every now and then. Cas lays his body across Dean’s back, needing as much skin to skin contact as he can possibly get. Dean’s skin is warmer than usual, but not feverish at the moment, and Cas melts against him. He kisses the freckles on Dean’s shoulders and nips at the back of Dean’s neck as he slowly grinds his hips against Dean’s slick ass.

Dean gasps as Cas tightens his hands around his hips and pulls him back into his thrusts. “Yeah, Alpha. Make yourself feel good. Use me, Baby,” Dean says, rolling his hips against Cas and arching his back elegantly.

Cas drags his hands over that dip in Dean’s back as he pushes himself upright again. He lets his hands wander, lets himself feel miles of soft, smooth, freckled skin. His eyes track his own movements, drinking in the view greedily. “You are so beautiful, Dean,” he says, punctuating it by peppering kisses all over the skin he’s just worshipped with his fingertips.

“No, you are,” Dean says, the words mumbled into a pillow, but Cas’ heart fills with pride anyway. Dean thinks he’s beautiful.

He palms Dean’s ass, squeezing the firm cheeks and pulling them apart to expose his pink, glistening hole. Their heat sex so far has been frenzied, and he wants to indulge now that Dean is calm. He wants to taste him. Shimmying backwards on his knees, he leans down to bury his face between Dean’s cheeks. His face is covered in slick instantly. Dean smells mostly of cinnamon, his heat scent overpowering, but his regular scent is still there underneath, that cherries jubilee scent that has always made Cas’ mouth water.

His tongue darts out, flicking over Dean’s rim, and Cas groans at the taste of him. The slick dripping out of Dean is ten times as sweet and potent as his normal slick. It’s less viscous, but there’s more of it, and Cas is determined to lick it all up and make a meal out of it. He’s flicking his tongue over Dean’s hole faster now, and Dean is panting and grasping at the sheets with tight fists.

“F-fuck,” Dean breathes out as Cas spears him with his tongue.

He presses back against Cas’ face and Cas wonders if he could wish for a better death than being suffocated between Dean’s ass cheeks. Cas sucks at Dean’s rim and wraps a hand around Dean’s hard cock. He strokes Dean a few times then dips two fingers of his free hand into Dean’s clenching hole.

“Please,” Dean whimpers, and that’s all Cas was waiting for.

He grabs the nearest blanket and wipes off his face, then lubes up his cock with the slick that’s clinging to his fingers. “I’ve got you,” he purrs next to Dean’s ear and Dean arches back into him, desperate for friction.

Cas slides into Dean slowly, in one fluid motion, and pauses. He runs his fingertips over the swell of Dean’s ass, waiting for the moan that Dean releases before pulling back to start a slow rhythm.

Dean is clenching around him, a steady, squeezing pulse that seems to draw his cock inside without even trying. It’s so tight and wet and Cas never wants to live a day in this world without being able to have this. He wraps his arms around Dean’s chest and pulls him up into a kneeling position and grinds slowly upward as Dean starts to bounce in his lap. Cas moans as Dean’s hands find their way behind him and into his hair. When Dean tugs at the overgrown strands, Cas almost loses it, but he focuses his energy on renewing the now purpling bruises on and around Dean’s scent gland instead.

If one thing had been consistent overnight, it had been Dean’s pleas for Cas to mate him. He’s begged over and over again to be bitten, but Cas held his ground. The sucking, and light nipping seemed to satisfy Dean enough, so if he came out of this heat covered in Cas’ marks, so be it.

Cas’ hands ghost over Dean’s ribcage and up to his chest. He flicks the hard nipples he finds there and Dean makes the sweetest sound and bucks in his lap. Encouraged, Cas pinches the hard nubs and is rewarded with a loud moan and Dean’s hands tugging harder on the hair at the base of his skull.

“That’s it Dean. Take what you need from me, Omega. Make me come inside you, my good boy,” he praises and Dean whines and bounces faster and harder.

Cas is getting close. He can feel his knot starting to swell and catch on Dean’s rim every time Dean forces him deep inside himself. He starts to thrust upward, meeting Dean’s movements in a slap of skin that just spurs Dean on more.

“Please,” Dean begs as his ass slams down into Cas’ lap. “Knot me, Alpha. Mate me.”

God, but it is tempting.

Cas latches onto Dean’s neck and sucks hard, letting his teeth graze Dean’s scent gland just enough to sting. Dean seizes in his lap, coming with a loud grunt. The scent of cum and sated omega surrounds Cas and pulls him in after Dean. He thrusts up once, hard, and buries his knot inside Dean as he comes, holding Dean close, back to chest.

Dean is still whimpering and circling his hips in Cas’ lap as Cas rides out his orgasm, then they’re collapsing together on their sides to wait out Cas’ knot.

.

.

.

Dean is somewhat calm after the sun rises, enough so that he’s dressed and lounging on the couch with a book, some snacks and a couple bottles of water to make sure he stays hydrated. Content that Dean is well taken care of, Cas strips down the bed and starts a load of laundry.

While the washer runs, he spot cleans the mattress and puts the mattress protector on that they’d forgotten about yesterday. He Febreezes the pillows and opens a window to air the room out a bit since even without the nest present, the room simply <em>reeks</em> of them and all the sex they’d shared the night before.

He grabs a quick shower and checks on his bees in case Dean wrangles him back into the bedroom for more marathon sex, then fixes them some lunch. They eat on the couch, then Cas continues to buzz around the house, getting as much done as he can between Dean’s heat spikes. Within a few hours, he’s able to get the entire nest washed, dried and folded, and he feels a million times better about crawling back into bed later without the gallons of slick and cum that had gotten everywhere overnight.

Dean is looking a little restless when Cas returns to the living room, but his scent is still fairly level and he doesn't look flushed.

“Hey,” Cas says, setting the stack of fresh blankets and sheets on the end of the couch. “I cleaned the nest, if you want to rebuild it. Whichever bed you choose.”

Dean wrinkles his nose at the blankets and scowls at Cas. “You washed it?” Cas nods and Dean’s scowl deepens. “All of it?”

<em>Uh-oh.</em>

“Um… We made a mess, Dean. The nest was gross… I just thought…”

“You thought you’d wash our scents off of everything? Do I disgust you that much like this? I can just ride this out with the toys I have in my room, if I’m so ‘gross,’” Dean snaps, as he pushes off the couch and storms off down the hall to his own, very stripped down, bed.

“Dean!” Cas calls after him. He reaches the door just a second behind Dean, only to have it slammed in his face. “Fuck!”

“Think again, Alpha. The only person you get to fuck is yourself!”

Cas rests his forehead against the closed door and sighs. He should have known he’d fuck this up. They'd jumped into things so quickly, and he’d been so distracted by being with Dean that he never took the time to research all of the needs an in heat omega would have. He feels stupid and inept. What kind of alpha is he?

He taps lightly on the door. They don’t have locks on their bedrooms because mutual trust has always been enough in the past. Cas knows he can let himself in, but he won’t break that trust unless it’s an emergency situation.

“Dean, please let me come in,” he asks, softly. He won’t break out the alpha voice or storm his way in. Dean doesn’t even belong to him. “At least let me give you the blankets if you won’t have me.”

“Why would you even want me to have you? I’m gross. I disgust you. You said it yourself. I’m needy and leaking all over the place,” Dean says through the door and his voice is so sad.

“Dean, you definitely do not disgust me. The crunchy, dried body fluids are another story,” Cas says. “Please, Dean. Let’s just rebuild the nest and forget my stupid mistake. I didn’t realize that keeping our scents in the nest was that important to you. I won’t do it again.”

“Promise?” Dean asks.

“I promise. I can wash the bedding a little at a time next time. I’ll make sure something with our scents on it is always in the nest,” Cas says. “If that’s not good enough, we can leave it all. Whatever makes you happy. Just come out. Please.”

“Guess you can wash a little bit,” Dean says petulantly.

“Come on, Omega. The quicker you rebuild the nest, the quicker we can make it smell like us again,” Cas says, hoping he’s enticing enough to lure the omega out of his self-imposed isolation.

A few seconds tick by at a painfully slow pace, then Cas hears the shuffle of bare feet on the other side of the door. The knob turns and the door swings open to reveal a sheepish looking Dean on the other side.

“I’m sorry,” Cas says immediately, then his arms are full of overheated omega.

Dean wraps around him like an octopus, burying his face against Cas’ scent gland and rubbing his own scent over Cas’ neck, marking him. “My Alpha,” he growls, and it sends a shiver through Cas’ body.

“Yours,” Cas agrees, using his thumbs to tip Dean’s head back and give him access to scent mark Dean in return. He drags his nose over their combined scents, then licks over the heated skin. Dean moans softly into Cas’ ear and Cas <em>wants.</em>

Dean rolls his hips against Cas’ and Cas can feel him, hard and heavy against his own quickly hardening cock.

“Slow down, Omega,” Cas says, and Dean pulls away with a pitiful whine.

“Want you, Alpha. <em>Need you.</em>”

Cas smoothes a lock of hair off of Dean’s forehead, noting that he feels hot now. The fever is returning and Dean does, in fact, <em>need</em> him. “You can have me, but I want you to build the nest for us, ok, sweetheart? Let’s get our scents all over it again, just how you like it, ok?”

Dean nods. “OK, Alpha.”

“Good boy,” Cas praises. “Go ahead and get to work then. When you’re all done, I’ll fuck you so good, Omega.”

Dean whines again, pushing closer for a kiss. Cas allows a quick, deep kiss, then pushes Dean toward the living room where the stack of bedding still sits. Dean scurries off, gathers up the pile of blankets and sheets and disappears into Cas’ room.

While Dean builds, Cas gathers up a fresh gatorade for Dean to sip later, while they’re tied, then strips off all his clothes. One less thing to worry about once Dean calls for him.

As if on cue, Dean calls out, “Alpha,” from the bedroom.

When Cas rounds the corner, he sees Dean lying in the middle of the bed, surrounded by soft fabrics and far too many pillows, naked as the day he was born. Dean lifts a hand and beckons Cas forward, and Cas crawls onto the bed and into Dean’s arms. They kiss, Cas nestled between Dean’s parted legs, surrounded by the scents of sharp alpha arousal and sweet omega slick.

“Want to fuck you, Alpha,” Dean says shyly. “Will you let me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what Cas will say...


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sex. Surprise, surprise.
> 
> Dean makes a mistake.
> 
> Domestic fluff turns domestic violence. (SEE NOTES)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the summary upsets you, I do want to paste a warning on this chapter. It's not as bad as it sounds, and those I ran it past found them both justified in their own ways. If the above summary and the new tags don't scare you and you want to avoid spoilers, jump right in. For anyone wary, check out the end note before you read.

Dean’s body is on fire. 

He needs Cas with every ounce of his being. He needs to be filled up, that fire burning within him, doused with Cas’ cum. He needs, but he also _wants._ He wants to pin Cas to the bed and take. He wants to fuck the Alpha hard and fast until Cas is coming all over their wrong-smelling nest. 

“Want to fuck you, Alpha,” he admits. “Will you let me?”

Cas’ eyes darken, and he rolls off of Dean onto his back in the nest. “Whatever you need, Omega,” he purrs, his voice rough from lust or exhaustion or, more likely, a combination of both. “Open me up first and go slow, ok?”

Dean nods and shuffles closer, losing his breath as Cas’ legs fall open for him. He’s so hard it hurts, and slick is leaking down his thighs, but his head is on straight for the time being, and he knows he won’t hurt Cas. This feels special, important somehow. They’ve only switched it up once and it happened on cam with thousands of people watching. It was a show, one they’d both enjoyed, but a show nonetheless. 

He coats his fingers in his own slick, then brushes them against Cas’ hole, circling the rim gently as Cas sighs and parts his legs even wider. Dean licks his lips at the sight of Cas’ hard, flushed cock curving up towards the alpha’s stomach and a rush of heat flows through him. He can feel the fever setting in, can feel how badly he _needs_ to be fucked, but his own desires urge him to get buried in Cas’ tight ass, so he’ll deprive his heat and take what he wants. Cas’ hips rock slowly against his fingers, a sure sign he wants more, so Dean presses one finger inside, crooking it and seeking out Cas’ prostate. Cas whimpers and pushes his pelvis against Dean’s hand, driving the finger deeper inside himself with a moan.

“Fuck, Cas… this might just kill me,” he says as he pumps the finger in and out of Cas’ ass. If he doesn't come soon, the heat would take over again, leaving him a needy, sweaty, slicking mess, and the last thing he needs is to beg Cas to bite him again. He’s not sure he can stand the rejection again, and Cas probably finds him pathetic by now.

“Go faster, Dean. I can take it. Take what you need from me, Omega,” Cas babbles, his hips rocking faster to meet the thrust of Dean’s hand. 

Dean takes that permission to slide a second finger in alongside the first, spreading them apart to test Cas’ looseness. He’s still a bit tight, so Dean redoubles his efforts to massage Cas’ sweet spot, his reward a breathy moan dripping from Cas’ plush, pink lips. 

Cas traps his bottom lip between his teeth, and fists his hands in his own hair as sweet sounds continue to fall from his lips. His chest and neck are flushed, his legs are as wide as they can get and his cock is hard and leaking against his belly. He smells like everything good in Dean’s world, like cinnamon-spiced coffee and campfires in autumn, and Dean is overcome with the need to get that scent as deeply ingrained into their nest as possible. He wants to make Cas come. He wants Cas to beg him to let him come.

His cock twitches at that thought.

“Roll over,” Dean says, and Cas complies, laying flat on his stomach with his legs parted slightly. 

“Do you want my ass higher?” Cas asks.

Dean looks down at Cas, spread across their nest from end to end, toes curling over the bottom edge of the mattress and hands clinging to the top edge and… “No, this is perfect.” Cas has so much of his skin touching their nest, his natural scent and precum permeating into the blankets beneath him and Dean needs to take him now.

Cas is pliant when Dean nudges his legs further apart, and he sighs dreamily as Dean parts his cheeks to expose his hole. Dean gathers more slick, rubbing as excess of it over Cas hole, then repeating the process on his own cock. He groans as his cock throbs almost painfully under his touch. He can feel his back starting to sweat as his heat threatens to boil over.

“Cas, are you ready? I need…”

“Go ahead Omega. It’s ok if it hurts a little. Take what you need, sweatheart,” Cas says, sincerely. 

Dean braces himself with one hand on Cas’ ass, holding his cheeks open, then presses the head of his cock against Cas’ hole. He slips inside slowly then stills at Cas’ little grunt of pain.

“You ok, Alpha?” 

Cas nods into the pillow and crooks a knee up to open himself further. “I’m ok, Dean.”

Dean takes a few deep breaths to steady himself. He wants to fuck Cas hard and deep. He wants to take and take, to do something to quell the heat that’s rising inside him. Cas feels so tight and hot around him. It would feel so good to just let go and pound his alpha into the mattress. But Cas' body isn’t built like his, and he’s gripping the blankets tightly in white-knuckled fists and squeezing his eyes shut tight, as if he’s bracing himself for pain. Dean can do this. He can control himself, for Cas.

He pushes in further, slowly, letting out a breath as he bottoms out. The tension goes out of Cas’ body as Dean lays himself across his back, getting as much skin on skin as they can manage. Cas moans as Dean grinds slow and sinuously inside of him. 

“You’re so hot, Dean,” Cas remarks, and Dean knows he means it literally in this case, that Cas can feel the heat of Dean’s body radiating into his own. “Go ahead, Baby. I know you need it.”

Dean kisses Cas’ shoulder and leans in to scent his throat. Cas’ scent grounds him and just being inside him, close to him in a way no one else has ever been close to Cas, calms him further. His heat is still there, simmering below the surface, ready and waiting for things to get hot and heavy, but while he’s under control, Dean is determined to make this good for Cas.

“I’ve got this, Alpha,” he says, latching onto Cas’ scent gland and sucking a mark there.

“F-fuck,” Cas whispers, arching his back and pressing his ass against Dean’s hips. 

Dean takes the hint for what it is and withdraws slowly before pressing back in, achingly slow. He stills, then grinds with a swivel of his hips, and Cas responds beautifully, scent thickening with cinnamon and rough voice moaning a rumble of approval. Dean lets his hands skim over Cas’ sides, reveling in the feeling of all that soft, inked skin beneath his fingertips. Cas has never had the kind of body hair many Alpha men do, and Dean loves it. He loves how soft, smooth and almost femininely curvy Cas’ body is in places. 

He nips at Cas’ muscled shoulders as he thrusts into him again, a bit harder now. It punches a surprised sound out of Cas’ throat, and leaves the alpha tilting his head to the side to offer up the long line of his neck to Dean’s greedy mouth. Dean obliges, kissing and sucking on Cas’ throat. 

“Yes,” Cas breathes out when Dean’s teeth scrape over his scent gland. 

Dean picks up the pace, just a bit, building a slow rhythm of thrusts that Cas desperately tries to push back into. Dean slides his hands up Cas’ arms, feeling the muscles twitch under his touch, then he laces his fingers with Cas’. Cas immediately clenches his fists, holding onto Dean for dear life as Dean snaps his hips hard. 

It’s awkward when Cas turns his head for a kiss, but they manage, moaning against each others lips as Dean’s thrusts get harder and faster. Cas is writhing beneath him, rutting his cock against the mattress, and Dean wants him to come first, to drench the nest in his seed and make it _right_ again.

Dean latches onto Cas’ scent gland again, sucking hard as he fucks Cas into the mattress, and Cas is babbling praises at him and moaning with abandon. He’s hot, so hot. He needs to come. He needs his alpha to come. He needs to _mate._

“That’s it, Omega. I’m so close. You’re fucking me so g-good,” Cas says, choking on the last word as Dean drags his teeth over his scent gland again. “Fuck, yes.”

Dean can feel himself losing control. He’s dripping sweat onto Cas’ back and pounding Cas so hard, the alpha has to brace his hands against the headboard. Dean growls as he stands up on his knees and pulls Cas’ hips up off the mattress into the presentation postition. Cas goes easily, arching his back deep and pressing his face into the nest with a loud moan. 

He needs to come.

He needs Cas to come.

Cas grunts in surprise when Dean hooks an arm around his chest and pulls him back into his lap, but he recovers quickly, pushing up on his knees so Dean can stay in control. As Dean thrusts into Cas, the sound of skin slapping skin fills the room, and he wraps a hand around Cas’ cock and begins to stroke him in a tight fist.

“F-fuck, D-d-dean… I’m gonna… please….” Cas stutters. 

Dean is so close, so fucking close and so very desperate for release. He speeds his hand, jerking off Cas furiously, needing them to come at the same time. He nips at Cas’ scent gland and thrusts up, hard and fast, sweat dripping down his spine and into his crack to mix with the mess of slick that’s dripping down his thighs. He bites down on Cas’ shoulder, not hard enough to break the skin, and stays latched on as the familiar tingle of an approaching orgasm starts in his groin.

“That’s it, Baby, do it,” Cas says, bouncing to meet Dean’s thrusts now, both of them desperate to come.

Dean’s heat is taking over now, and he growls as he releases the hold his jaws have on Cas’ shoulder and he sinks his teeth into Cas’ scent gland instead. He tastes the metallic tang of blood as his teeth break the skin, feels the sticky slide of it dripping down his chin and onto Cas’ shoulder, and Cas moans loudly in response, twitching in Dean’s lap as he comes. 

Cas is still coming, coating their nest in his spend when Dean’s orgasm hits him like a train and he’s coming deep inside of Cas. His arms tighten around Cas, holding him tightly in his lap as the last tremors of their climaxes shudder through their bodies. As Dean starts to come back to himself, he realizes his teeth are still clamped tightly onto Cas’ neck and it hits him like a freight train.

He just tried to mate Cas against his will.

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He’s not sure how he ends up on the floor, but when he looks up, Cas is looking down on him, concern etched on his face and one of the blankets from their nest pressed to his bleeding neck.

“Fuck, Cas, I’m so sorry. I couldn’t stop it. I didn’t even think… I’m sorry,” he hates the high pitched panic in his voice, hates thinking that he bit Cas without consent, hates the soft, forgiving way the alpha looks down on him from above. The overhead light glows around Cas’ head like a halo, and for a second, Dean almost laughs at how fitting Castiel’s name seems right now. 

“Dean, it’s fine. Mating only takes when an alpha bites. This is nothing more than a superficial wound. Get up here so I can hold you… please.”

Dean is hit with a thousand emotions at once. Relief… disappointment… love. 

God, he loves this alpha with everything that he has, but the bite means nothing. It’s just a minor inconvenience that will be a bitch while it heals over the next week or so. 

Now he feels guilt.

Cas is off the bed now, reaching down to pull Dean to his feet. “Come on Omega. This doesn't have to ruin our evening. That was incredible. You were incredible,” he coos, then kisses Dean soft and sweet. “Come. I think the nest should smell like us again.”

Dean allows Cas to lead him back to the nest, then accepts the drink Cas hands him. He sips it slowly, under Cas’ watchful eye, then sets it aside and snuggles down into the covers. The nest does smell like them again. There’s still an underlying scent of fabric softener clinging to the deeper layers of blankets, but it’s better now than it was before, and will only be better still once they’ve slept in it. 

It’s still afternoon, but a nap sounds perfect, so Dean doesn’t feel bad about the yawn that slips free or how heavy his eyes feel. Cas pulls a blanket over them, and spoons up against Dean’s back, holding him tightly. He kisses Dean’s scent gland, and Dean feels a tear spring to his eye when Cas settles into a sleeping position instead of completing their mating. 

He wants Cas’ bite, and the further he gets into his heat, the less he thinks he’ll get it. 

.  
.  
.

Dean wakes to the scent of pepperoni pizza on the air, and if he wasn't already head over heels in love with Cas, the fact that Cas had thought of ordering greasy takeout on the first full day of Dean’s heat would have done it. He glances at the clock, seeing they’d slept away the rest of the late afternoon and that it’s now dinnertime. He stretches luxuriously, smiling when the movement stirs the blankets around him and his senses are drowned in that luscious “them” smell. 

The door swings open and Cas pokes his head in as if he could sense Dean had woken. “Good, you’re awake,” he says with a warm smile. “Are you good or do you need me?”

Dean assesses himself. He feels pretty good, heat-wise, but he’s still a little miserable over biting Cas when he’s so clearly not interested in being mated to Dean. “I’m good,” he half-lies. 

“I got pizza. You should eat,” Cas takes Dean’s hand and coaxes him out of bed and Dean follows easily. 

“Be right back,” Dean says before slipping into his own room so he can take an ovulation test and freshen up while he’s feeling up to it. He pees on the stick first and sets it aside before running a hot washcloth over all of his sticky bits. If he’s feeling ok later he’ll take a shower, but his stomach is rumbling and his skin feels a bit warm, so he’s pretty sure he's in a bit of a time crunch for the moment. He confirms the negative ovulation test, and heads out to the kitchen.

The sun has set by the time he finds Cas taking the pizza out of the oven after having rewarmed it for them. Cas slides the pie back into the box and hands it to Dean, then he grabs a couple beers from the fridge and the only blanket Dean hadn’t managed to find in the back of the linen closet. He leads them out back and spreads the blanket out on the lawn.

Dean sits down, readying for their impromptu picnic, and Cas goes to flip on the lights they have strung over this part of the backyard. The light is dim, but Dean reckons they don't need a lot of light to eat pizza by. Cas drops down next to him and they dig into their dinner.

“This is nice,” Dean says after wolfing down his first slice. 

“I thought we could use some fresh air while you’re feeling ok,” Cas says, before seeming to realize he’d potentially made another mistake and blurting, “Not that I need fresh air… I like how you smell when you’re in heat… and I love our nest, I just…”

“Calm down Alpha before you break something,” Dean says with a laugh. “It’s fine. I know it’s a lot… that _I’m_ a lot, right now. But you’re doing amazing dealing with all of this.” He gestures vaguely at himself. “Especially since you’ve never spent a heat with an omega before.”

Cas sighs and shuffles closer. “I’m not ‘dealing’ with you,” he says, dorky air quotes and all. “I’m helping you when you need me. I will always be here when you need me.”

Dean wants to kiss him. Cas kisses him first.

It’s soft and deep and Dean sighs wistfully into it when it breaks. 

“Always?” he asks. 

“Always, Dean,” Cas says firmly before kissing him again. Dean parts his lips this time, and Cas flicks his tongue between them, tasting like beer and pizza. Cinnamon swirls around them and Dean can’t even tell anymore which one if them it’s coming from. It’s odd, he thinks, that they both smell of cinnamon when he’s in heat.

“Cas?” Dean whispers when they separate again. He looks into Cas’ eyes, so soft, so attentive, and he’s so devastated because Cas isn’t _his._

“Hmm?”

“Why won't you bite me?” Dean asks before he can stop himself.

Cas shrinks away from Dean and stares down at his own lap. “Dean, you don’t even know what you’re asking for in this state. We’ve never talked about mating before, so I know you don’t want me to mate you. It’s just your heat talking.” 

“It’s not,” Dean says, firmly. “I want this. I want you, Cas.”

Cas snorts. “You want me,” he says, darkly. “Of course you want me Dean. You’re an omega in heat and I’m the nearest knot.”

Dean doesn’t even know he’s going to slap Cas until the sharp sound of it reaches his ears. His eyes go wide and his mouth drops open, ready to apologize, but it’s already too late. Cas is on his feet and back in the house before Dean can form words. 

“Fuck,” he groans, picking up what’s left of the pizza and flinging it across the yard, angrily. He’s pissed. He's not sure if he’s more pissed at Cas for alphasplaining his own feelings to him, or if he’s more pissed at himself for letting himself ask _that question,_ and setting himself up for rejection. 

No, he decides, he definitely most pissed at himself for striking Cas. He can’t believe he _hit_ him, and he suddenly feels sick to his stomach with guilt.

“Fuck.”

The house smells like anger and scorched espresso when Dean goes back inside a little while later. Gone is that spicy cinnamon Dean had gotten so used to, and he hates that it’s been replaced with such dark, offensive overtones. 

Cas’ door is closed, and though Dean wants to charge in there and apologize, he resigns himself to sleeping in his own bed tonight. He knows he was wrong to strike Cas, but he’s also still angry about what Cas had said.   
“The nearest knot,” Dean grumbles as he helps himself to a bottle of water. He's still eager to stay hydrated and please his alpha-who’s-not-really-his-alpha, in spite of the fact that following his omega instincts just pisses him off further. He knows Cas had a point when he said that Dean was only begging for his bite because he’s in heat. As a matter of fact, Dean knows this is the case. Being in heat is a lot like being drunk, he figures. It lowers all inhibitions, and he can’t help it when the truth spills from his lips. But Cas couldn’t know that Dean’s wanted him as his mate for over a decade. How could he?

Dean sighs, and chugs some of the water while glaring at Cas’ door. He could let himself in, beg forgiveness, and tell Cas the truth. The _whole_ truth. He could confess it all, tell Cas he’s been wildly in love with him since the day they met in college. But would Cas believe him? And what makes Dean think it’ll change anything even if he does? If Cas doesn’t love him back…

He doesn’t want to think about it. He knows how deep the rejection would cut him, how he’d go through every stage of separation pains, mated or not. The air around him is already flooded with sadness at just the thought of losing Cas forever, and he can’t take it anymore. He finishes his water and tosses the bottle in the recycling bin, then heads off to his own room, preparing to sleep on his barren mattress alone.

As he flips the light on and takes in the sight in front of him, his heart swells. At least three quarters of the nest is sitting on Dean’s bed, waiting for him. While it stings that Cas has essentially kicked Dean out of his bed, he cares enough to make sure Dean is comfortable for the night. 

At least it’s something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 
> 
> In the first part of the chapter, Dean's heat goes to his head and the non-con refers to a moment where his teeth get away from him a bit and he bites Cas without consent. 
> 
> In the second part of the chapter, Dean and Cas have a bit of a spat and Cas says something pretty hurtful and stupid, and Dean slaps him. 
> 
> Chapter ending is bittersweet.
> 
> I promise these idiots will get their shit together, so hopefully this doesn't turn you off of the story. <3


End file.
